To win a Dragon's heart
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: This happens in the 6th year, a dark new student with a darker past comes in to the scene and Gryffindoor. he is rude, arrogant, powerful, a complete mystry with a frightening past. and who is his father? why doesnt he need a wand? M for a reason people
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

AN: this story is set after the tri wizard games, assuming that nothing eventful happened after book four. So the tension is rising after lord Voldemort doesn't come and try anything evil or bad after kidnapping Harry and getting his body back. They are all 16 at the start of the 6th year, with no news about UKW or why he is missing. You would think with all his powers returned that he would be eager to get up to mischief, would he? Or does he just lack the motivation?

Perhaps, if we look back, before the birth of Harry Potter, we may know a little more about this hideous excuse of a man. And then perhaps…his new motivation.

It was raining.

The water came down from the heavens in a thunder storm, rattling heavily against the glass windows of the church.

A church, how ironic.

To think one of the most hallow of grounds, the holiest of places…was being used by the darkest of people to create a monstrosity greater than anything ever imagined in your worst nightmare. Not even a Bogart would dare to morph into what was being created that day.

"Carnas, pass me the vile."

"Yes my Lord." The hunched creature of a man with long, greasy white hair and rotten teeth, made Filch look as fresh as a daisy. He even dressed like a tramp with his brown over coat and tattered all in one body suit. His name was Carnas Coon. He was a death eater and had been for a few decades, back when 'you know who' came into the world and made his mark the first time round. His aged fingers shakily passed a large, almost cup sized vile of thick blood. Blood, that wasn't human. "Here my Lord." You know who (or UKW) took the vile and looked down, disgustedly at the pathetic creature before him. He would have disposed of this filthy creature years ago, but he had his valuable uses. He was a maggot, but Carnas had a brilliant in mind. He was the best Alchemist around, with the wonderful nak at applying his knowledge to the dark arts. That, was the only reason he was still alive right now. UKW returned to the large, bubbling cauldron, and the crying cot next to it. The little babe within it, was small, very, very small in size and still a red colour from birth. His mother's body started to go rank in the back pew as we speak…

These experiments of his, his plans, had been applied to the children of death eaters, stolen children and homeless children. Even the babes from prostitutes that didn't want their children anymore.

But none had survived.

UKW's lover had been alright with everything he did…until he told her his plans for their son.

Yes, this baby was his son, his one and only child. But his future plans were more important than the risk in store for his offspring. The mother objected.

So he removed her.

The burning fire crackled loudly, his concoction coming to boil and midnight drawing ever closer. The vile was poured into the mixture, and it turned black.

"The next vile Coon."

"Yes my Lord." Another vile entered the potion, and it turned green. At the stroke of twelve, UKW lifted his screaming child from the cot, and held him over the bubbling, green liquid.

"And now, to commence with the first of many. The first, of my army of super wizards!" the child screamed, its cries echoing through the spire of the church. Then, the child was dropped, submerged in molten, potent magic's forbidden since ever known. And in the house of God, it was being used for the truest evil.

"My Lord?" Carnas saw shadows through the pane glass windows.

"A few more minutes Coon." He waved him off and watched as the liquid lifted the boy from the potion, and he watched his hair and eyes change colour. His once blond wisp fell from his head and his big, baby blue eyes swirled to the back of his head, and came forward a different colour. Then his skin pealed off, leaving a green replacement. The shadows were joined by voices, and Carnas raised his wand.

"MY LORD LOOK OUT!" Coon stepped between his master and the figure in the open door, soon falling to the floor dead from the jolt of green light.

He was dead.

UKW lifted his son from the potion, hoping it had made all the changes he wished and smirked when the screaming child, was alive. The first to live! His army would soon be grown with his blood. But to the matter at hand…

"Move out of my way Potter, you can not hope to stop me. Not unless, you wish to doom the fate of your family." He chuckled, holding his screaming monster of a son under his cloak. He winced as his son dug his claws into his arm.

"What have you done!" James couldn't believe his eyes when a small, green tail, flick out from UKW's cloak.

"I have made my son, perfect." UKW held his son for all to see, Dumbledore, Fudge and many other officials, including Mad eye Moody, swarmed in behind him.

"You, you monster! You did that to your own son!" wands were drawn and counter curses were used from UKW's onslaught. In the struggle, UKW was knocked to his feet and his child fell to the floor, crying still in pain. While Mad eye saw through the alter stand, he led many dark wizard catchers around the church to ambush him. But UKW transfigured himself into a large black raven, and flew up into the spire. On a beam, he saw James run out of the church, his son in his arms and screeched. But he couldn't stop him, not now. His son was lost, probably to be killed simply from being the monstrosity he created him to be.

"This isn't over Potter, you take my son, and I will take yours. I promise you…" he flew off and went into hiding, accompanied by his servant Wormtail…

ooOoo

"We have no choice James. He have to exterminate the threat." Cornelius Fudge paced the room. Now in the church with people surrounding them to keep it safe, a decision had to be made. James had done a circle on himself and come back with the creature. He was now sleeping in a manger at the front of the church, with five very important men around him.

Fudge,

Lupin,

Dumbledore,

Mad eye,

And James Potter.

"But that isn't just. He didn't ask for this, he must be barely a day old if that."

"I. I found the mother in the back…she is dead…"

"I take it that she must have known what _he_ was planning and objected…" Lupin sighed and looked to the 'child'. "But we can't kill him. That would be murder…we have no right."

"I agree Remus."

"Wait just a minute here Albus."

"We will have a vote." James took his jacket off and covered the shivering creature. "If you think we mere mortals have the right, to kill a creature that was born, and to some extent still will be part wizard, then raise your hand." Only Fudge did, weakly.

"But it is mostly reptile now! It can't be let into society!"

"But it is also part wizard. Now for those who wish to give the boy a chance."

"It isn't a boy Potter."

"I said! All those who want to give the _boy_ a chance at life, like he deserves, raise your hand." Mad eye moody, Dumbledore, James and Lupin raised their hand. "Then it is decided. He lives."

"But he can not be allowed into society! Where would he grow up?"

"I will raise him with my own son when he is born if I have to." James lifted the child up."

"No, that would be too dangerous James. You and your family would become a target. Voldemort would raise hell if he knew his son was still alive."

"There in, lies the answer my friends." Dumbledore smiled, taking the bundled creature from James. "If he is thought dead, then Voldemort will no longer seek for him. He may live in the wilderness, like two thirds of his blood adapts him to. We shall of course keep him under surveillance."

"I can agree to his disappearance. But no one may ever learn of his existence. He is presumed dead, understand?" Cornelius submitted at last and the plan was carried out. The child was transported by Lupin himself (during the right part of the month) to the beast realm over the sea from Hogwarts, where Dumbledore kept his sharp eyes on him for many years to come…

But James was still troubled by the boy.

He himself was soon to be a father, and couldn't imagine ever using his own child in perverse experiments like UKW did. James watched over his sleeping wife, her swollen stomach protruding from the bed. he would never let his family become the twisted toys of amusement of Lord Voldemort. Never. For as long as he lived, his family would never be harmed…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"James? James!" Lily screamed at her dead husband and ran into her son's room, covering him with her body.

"I warned your husband, he took my son." he raised his wand. "So now I am taking yours…"

"AAAAA!" Harry sat up, bolt upright with sweat saturating his face.

"Harry? What happened?" Ron panicked as he was getting dressed, when Harry scared him senseless. It had been a month since the Weasleys had rescued Harry from 4 Privet Drive. Once again, the Dursleys had planned to confine Harry from 'that freak school' for another year. And like all the rest, they failed. The Weasleys had given Harry a special port key, and he climbed onto the roof, took out the tattered quill and away he went. He appeared in the Burrow back door and that was that. Mrs Weasley punished everyone but Harry, took him in like her own child (but better of course) and then life went on. A month later and Harry was supposed to be getting ready to go to Diagonalley for last minute supplies. Even though his books were all delivered courtesy of Mad eye Moody. _That paranoid git._ Ron thought and waited for Harry to put his glasses on. "So? What happened?"

"Nothing Ron. I just had a bad dream…"

"Want to talk about it now? Or while we eat breakfast?" Harry smiled as Ron threw some clothes at him. "And mom has tried to do waffles by hand again. this should be interesting…they looked like soup in containers last time…" Ron shuddered and left Harry to change.

When the boys both entered the kitchen, they saw every other Weasley (other than Percy) and Hermione.

"Ron! Harry!" She jumped from her seat and hugged them both. Then, she hit them both over the head. "I told you to write to me during the summer. And I didn't even get one letter. Not one!"

"Sorry Hermione, we were, erm…busy?" Ron tried pleadingly, as Harry sat down. If only Ron wouldn't dig himself a whole like that.

"And doing what might I ask?"

"Erm, well, stuff. Oh look, waffles." Ron changed the subject and everyone sat once more. Breakfast went rather quickly and Hermione helped Mrs Weasley with the washing spells. Very soon Harry and Ron, Hermione and the twins (Fred and George), were all walking down Diagonalley, smelling of floo powder with the green flick here and there on their robes. Hermione refused to talk to Ron after he lost his temper and told her he just couldn't be arsed to write to her. Of course this was not a smart move as now; Harry had to be the 'owl' between them for any sort of conversation. This was…awkward…

"So Ron, what do we need to get?"

"Everything, except for you of course. All your things are at Hogwarts. And tell Hermione that if she needs anything, she should leave and get them before we leave. We lads are not going to be weighed down as she batters her eyelids at the latest cover of Teen alchemists' weekly addition again." Ron state all matter-of-factly and marched ahead. Harry turned to an outraged Hermione.

"Erm…Ron said." Harry began.

"Well Harry. You tell that horrid friend of yours, that I will. Because I 'can't be arsed' to put up with this immature taunts like I have over the last 5 school years! No more. Good bye!" Ron span round.

"And what have I ever done to you?"

"Let me think. you called me a freak before you even met me in the first year, you have always thought me odd, you made fun of me at the ball and tried to ruin my only ever date with your hero, just because you couldn't get his autograph Ron. You have constantly called me crazy and I am, because you drive me crazy. I came to the burrow to be with you two, my only friends. And what do I get? I can't be arsed!" She whimpered, tears falling down her face and everyone in the alley turned, listening in with glaring eyes towards Ron. "Good Bye Harry. Good bye." She sobbed and ran away from them. Harry shouted after her, but she didn't listen.

"Hermione! Come back!"

"Forget her Harry. She is just being hormonal."

"No Ron, I will not forget her. She is our friend and she deserves more respect than I can't be arsed. At least I had a reason for not writing to her. Aunt Petunia took Hedwig fro me while I wasn't looking. You had the opportunity and couldn't be bothered…" Harry walked back over to him. "…I wish you two would just get along you know…you are always fighting these days. Ever since we left 4th year, I have had to _force_ you two to stay in the same room. last year you were about at each other's throats, what happened?"

"Nothing Harry. She is just being strange again." he rolled his eyes and saw he wasn't gong to get an answer from him. Not until Ron started to see just what an idiot he had been.

"Forget it Ron…let's just get your stuff." Harry led he proud, and partially sulking Ron into the magic stores of all kinds. They bought his books, supplies, sweets, robes, everything was bought that wouldn't be handed down from Fred and George. So not much in all. Then, it was off to the Leaky Cauldron to sleep before the next day. Where they were off to Hogwarts.

ooOoo

Dinner was quite.

Harry played with this food, poking it with a fork as Ron sulked at the end of the table. All day he had been constantly listing everything that makes him in the right and Hermione the one who was off her rocker. Perhaps to prove himself to Harry, or to himself. Both had seemed to fail, as Ron looked troubled and Harry was disappointed. Harry sighed as Ron just said absolutely nothing, eating nothing and getting worries looks from the Weasleys and Harry stood up.

"Excuse me. I am getting tired; I will go to my room now I think." Harry left to his room, and Ron followed. They were sharing rooms after all.

"Ron dear, you haven't eaten your dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Ron skulked off upstairs and didn't say one word to Harry, until he went insane. "Look Harry, it isn't my fault that when we grew up, we grew apart. She likes you still, and so do I. but we don't like each other anymore. I think she is a cow and a snob, she finds my behaviour 'ghastly'." He threw a pillow to the floor and sat on his bed in a huff. "She drives me mad and I do the same for her. We don't like each other, end of story."

"But why Ron? Why don't you like each other anymore?" Harry despaired and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I mean, we were so close during the tri wizard games. I mean, you were both there for me and each other too."

"Exactly Harry. We were there for you. And together for you. We rubbed up against each other since the first year, but we put it aside to be your friend. And yeah, at times I thought she was bearable. Even cool. But it just went downhill from there. I mean, how can I when she constantly makes me sound like an idiot?"

"She doesn't mean to Ron."

"That makes it worse! She doesn't _mean_ to, so when she does mean to, she is a bitch!"

"Ron please, surely you can't mean that."

"I do Harry, and I know why she has started to be all high and mighty lately. And there is only one real reason why she is mad at me. She has never forgiven me for not asking her to that ruddy Yule Ball."

"But she went with Krum." He raised a brow. "Or is that why you never forgave her? Because _you_ never asked _her_ to the dance."

"I did, remember?"

"I know, after she told you she was already going with someone."

"Then she threw a wobbly with me."

"And you fell out with her and sulked, like you are now."

"Look Harry, I don't like her ok!" Ron turned his back to Harry and sighed. "I just…I don't like her Harry. I'm sorry."

"It isn't me who wants to hear you say that." Harry turned over in his bed and closed his eyes. He would need all his sleep for tomorrow. He would not only be going home to Hogwarts, but he would probably have to play umpire between Ron and Hermione.

When did it all go wrong?

Hermione however, didn't go to sleep sulking. She cried herself to sleep.

She hated that boy. When she had liked him, he had called her names before even getting to know her. Then, she had to earn his respect, for her to never truly get it. she even remembered the truce she made with him to stick by Harry while he was in the triwizard games. But after that…things just got worse. Ron didn't speak to her and Hermione desperately tried to be civil, even when he wasn't. For Harry, she thought. She tried to be his friend for Harry. But in the end, that forced friendship wore off quickly and sparks flew.

The three major fights they had, were when Harry wasn't present.

The first was at the beginning of the 5th year, after they were 15. Ron stepped on her feet, she smiled and let it go. He snickered as she then fell over nursing her foot and got a lot of laughs from it with the gathered crowd. At that moment, she thought he deserved nothing more than a golden membership badge to Slytherin. She pulled herself together, looked him square in the eyes and called him a cad. He laughed even harder and she lost all self-restraint. Hermione rose her wand, aimed for his forehead and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Genitalia!"

He turned into a real life dick head and she ran to her room. It took a nasty reversal spell from Professor McGonagall to return him to normal.

The next was when Hermione was in the Library. Ron was chuckling with his brothers and he took a new made dung banger (like a magic dung bomb but smaller made by Fred and George) and threw one. It went off and Fred and George joined in. after a while, one landed on her and when she turned to see who actually threw it, she saw Ron. She teared from the smug look on his face and the stench of the putrid prank banger, walked up to him, smacked him in the face and went up to her room to cleanse herself. Of course, the next action was for her to report him to filch and get him a month's worth of detention. Harry found it funny, but Ron did not.

The final notch to the start of the end of their truce, was outside of the Yule Ball at the end. Ron had been asked how he thought she looked, and said she looked like a tart. She pursed her lips together and tried to ignore her tearing chest, when she then heard him say that she had leached herself to Krum because no one else would have her.

And this was why.

She was snooty.

She was a know-it-all.

She was bossy.

She was nosy.

She was manic.

She was obsessed.

She was a general bitch and someone would have to have had head injuries from bludgers like Krum has to want to take her as a date.

Krum had already gone when she ran from the ball, tears falling from her eyes and straight past Ron. He followed her, to be told that. "You ruined everything! Leave me alone you Ghastly brute!"

Then the truce ended and neither talked. Since then, Hermione didn't try to be even slightly interested in him. Sometimes if they had to be alone in a room together, one would make an excuse to leave and so would the other. Or just not talk. This worked until Harry just about Begged Hermione to be friends with Ron again.

So once again, she tried.

For Harry.

So she offered to keep in touch with the boys over the summer, giving Ron a pleading and forgiving look. And for a moment there, she thought he had understood and smiled at her.

"But obviously I was mistaken." She spat and turned in her bed. "I bet that boy doesn't even know the meaning of the word courteous or forgiveness. Or even the principles of being wrong. He is such a jerk." She whimpered into her pillow and pursed her lips, trying to stop her tears. _And now that I can't go near Ron anymore, I can't go near Harry either. So now…I am alone…_

everything started out so wonderful. So very wonderful.

Where did it all go so wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Hermione was sat on the train.

She briefly saw Harry and Ron enter a different section of the train on platform 9 and three quarters, before they vanished. Harry waved, and she waved back. Ron however, dragged Harry onto the train and she lowered her hand weakly. She sorrowfully made her way into an empty carriage, held Crookshanks on her lap and stroked him as he purred. _This is gong to be a lonely year…_

And for all the hours it took to get to the greatest place she had ever known, she was silent. She didn't even speak as she took her case and pet with her, and disembarked. Hagrid waved to them all and was booming orders at all the years.

"6th years are to take the carriages this year. But with a twist as unicorns will be pulling them. Hurry now 6th years, they won't wait forever."

"Hagrid, did you say unicorns? They are exceedingly timid creatures. How did you get them tame enough to pull the carriages?"

"We're not even inside and she is at it again." Ron muttered, but loud enough for Hermione to hear. She soon went silent and didn't even see the look on Hagrid's face. He looked confused and almost hurt for her.

But she kept a stern face and sat, along in a carriage. The Unicorns looked very unnerved and agitated, but pulled ahead. She was taken away so quickly, she didn't see Harry smack Ron on the back of his head. They too took a carriage and went into the large grounds of Hogwarts. It didn't take her long to settle in to her dorm, surprised that she had a new room. There was a note on her single bed.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger _

_Due to your new appointment as the head girl, you will now be accustomed to a single room with a higher vantage point to the common room and an all access pass to the library. Not that that has stopped you in the past has it Miss Granger. But on a more serious note, you will have more obligations as the head girl. You will be required to give a talk to the new students, other than the first years and if asked, to sub a lesion for any younger years. This we will allow for only you as you have attained such outstanding owl results. Enjoy your 6th year Miss Granger, who knows what lies in store for you._

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

Hermione had to smile as Dumbledore referred to her sneaking around the restricted section of the library. She practically lived there towards the end of the 5th year.

Hermione unpacked her things and made her way to the main hall. The great feast would fill her growling stomach, but not her broken heart. She felt like a knife was lodged there, courtesy of Ron Weasley. She wasn't attracted to him, but she was perhaps his friend at one point. She certainly felt betrayed.

As usual, the tables were filled with an array of delicious foods, puddings and drinks. Hot and cold. Fizzing and still. The enchanted ceiling was black with hundreds of beautiful twinkling stars. On the Gryffindor table, Hermione sat on the very end, closest to the teacher's table. She only smiled when Dumbledore stood with his wand against his throat, and the sorting hat by his side. First he welcomed the new first years, and all four-house tables were soon filled with new students. Most of them went to Ravenclaw this year, not many to Slytherin, but a few more than Gryffindor.

"And now that the houses have been sorted, we shall all sit and enjoy this fruitful feast, courtesy of the house elves. Now if there are no more students to be sorted then."

CCCCRRRREEEEAAAAAKKKKK.

The huge doors were slowly creaked open, very quickly. The entire hall looked to the door in surprise. Everyone was already inside the hall, even Filch. So who was pushing open the doors? And no one heard the magic incantation, or spell. So how was it opening?

Hermione leaned back on her chair, trying to get as better view. As the doors clanged against the door, a dark figure appeared in the door way. He had actually opened the colossal doors with his own hands! Everyone fell deathly quite as the dark spectre scanned the entire hall.

He had big black boots, long black trousers, a snake head silver buckle belt, a skin tight black shirt with long sleeves, thick black leather gloves and a long black leather coat that billowed behind him. The magic ceiling flashed and a thunderstorm ensued. The cracks of thunder punctuated ever foot step he took, as he stalked through the hall. Not even Pansy whispered as this man clad in black walked through the hall. The only reason they knew him to be a man was from his muscular frame, broad shoulders and masculine body language. Actually, it was more predatory than anything. When he got closer, Hermione saw that she couldn't see his face. The skin tight shirt had a skin tight neck to it that fed up into a large, full head mask. The face of the mask was like that of a Luchadore wrestler, but sinister in design. The back of his head was covered in the leather black, and his front held the masked features. It looked like a demon. Large red eye lenses with no holes for eyes or pupils, no nose or mouth, just smooth black. It spiked at the edges like a fire ball, or spikes. Either way, he looked like the reincarnated devil himself.

Hermione had been leaning over so far, that she slipped and went flying backwards. She yelped aloud, preparing for impact…when it didn't come. She panted heavily with fright as she looked around her, to find that her legs were still on the bench, and her body was floating parallel to the bench.

Then she saw him.

Stood right next to her, was the man in black, his foreboding red eyes looking right into her honey ones. She looked for a wand, but he had none. His right hand was clawed out and over her chest. As he lifted his hand, her body lifted as well, until she sat upright once more. The controlling, tingling sensation on her skin, faded away as he lowered his hand to his side.

"Th thank you." She whimpered quietly. He turned to look at her again, nodded and returned his gaze towards the headmaster. He was so tall, he could look right into Dumbledore's eyes.

"H How may I help you sir?" the character leaned forward and obviously whispered into his ear. The entire hall looked for what ever reaction they could get from the headmaster's trained eyes. They grew wide and he held the young man by his shoulders. "Minerva, take over for me. I will be in my office." Hermione and the rest of the hall just watched as Dumbledore grabbed the sorting hat, hurried out the hall and made sure that the dark shadow followed him. After they left, the sky on the ceiling calmed once more and whispers and gasped erupted with a fury. Now, gossip ensued.

"What was that all about?"

"Who is he?"

"Is he the new Defence against the dark arts teacher?"

"Is he an upper student?"

"Is he a teacher?"

"Did you see those eyes?"

"What is his name?"

"What is his deal?"

"I hope he joins Slytherin, if he is a student." Malfoy sniggered and crab and goyle agreed. "I would take him under my wing if he did. Regardless his year." Hermione rolled her eyes at the bleach blond boy, and looked to the teacher's table. She was shocked. She thought the bustling of worried voices from the students was bad, but the teachers were worse. They seemed, more than concerned. Prof McGonagall stood and had to shout before she got the hall's attention again.

"Now, return to your dorms immediately until further notice, if you need nay help, talk to either the prefects or your head boy and girl." Hermione nodded. "Enjoy this year and work hard." And that was it. The weirdest first day at Hogwarts ever. Hermione had so many questions, she was so confused. Who was that man and why did he make Dumbledore turn white? She had never seen Dumbledore run before today. He looked surprised, and not in a nice way. Before she could even think any further on the matter, she was swamped with first years.

"Are you the head girl?"

"Who was that?"

"Are we safe?"

"I forgot the password to the fat lady's portrait."

"When do classes start?"

"I want to go home."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"please, please clam down. I will try my best to." Hermione saw Ron and smirked. "I can't help you, but _he_ can." _Well he is the head boy after all. He has to live up to his responsibilities._

_Like you are?_

_Oh be quiet. Now is not the time for my conscience to bicker with me. Now is the time for a little 'retribution'. Besides…this is amusing._

Ron was attacked by over 20 first years at once, and the crowd was growing. Hermione skipped out the hall and walked up to the fat lady.

"Why hello there miss Granger. Password?" she sang and played with her fruit hat. She had to chuckle.

"Pollywog sprout." She chirped, her spirits lightened and the portrait swung open. Hermione stepped inside and looked around the jam-packed common room. All the pretty girls were in one corner, circled around Cho Chang as usual. The handsome buys were in the other corner exchanging looks with them, the Weasleys, Harry and co were all laughing in the centre and all the chairs near the fire were taken. She looked around, and frowned. She didn't belong near the good-looking boys or girls, and now she didn't belong with the laughing, fun loving crowd either. And the worse thing was, it wasn't her fault. _Jerks._ She mumbled to herself and made her way to her 'Head Girl quarters. It was right next to the spiral staircase in the girl's tower and closest to the common room. So she could come and go as she pleased without the looks from the neighbouring room. Or room mates.

That was good, if she had anywhere to go like the others did. The other girls had boyfriends, friends, clubs and after school hours lessons and social gatherings. Hermione did not. She never did, except for putting her neck out for Harry and Ron.

All the time.

But now she simply had nothing. Nothing to do and no one to do anything with.

She slummed down onto her bed and sighed. Her room was built just like her old room. Except it only had one window and the bed was a lot larger. She thought it might be a small double from the way she could assume the shape of a star fish with no trouble, or hanging off the bed sides. Next Hermione saw that her larger suitcase had been brought up to her room while she was in the main hall. Her stomach still growled from not eating, and remembered why.

That man.

The man in black. That tall, dark, mysterious stranger from no one knows where. He didn't even have a name, yet. Hermione scoffed the last of her chocolate frogs from the train, and fell to sleep on the bed. The next day, would be a test for her. In more ways than one. To get through a school day without being with Ron or Harry (thanks to Ron) and to learn just who this stranger was. _I hope he isn't dangerous... _

As Hermione slept… 

"Albus, I knew this would happen. I knew it." Fudge paced Dumbledore's office while Albus sat in his chair, all the other teachers were not present. There was Albus, Fudge, Moody from Flooing in, as did Fudge. "I knew I shouldn't have let you all gang up on me." But there was another in the room. he sat silently in a large chair, facing Dumbledore at his desk and staying perfectly still. This was slightly daunting for the other occupants of the room. Though only Fudge's constant pacing showed it.

"Let us not dwell on the past Cornelius. He is here and now we must decide the next course of action."

"I know, send him back where he came from!" with this, a low hissing came from the masked man, and his devilish face turned to stare burning holes into Fudge's soul.

"Come now, we are not brutes. We can not turn him away, after all…" Dumbledore stood up and slowly walked over to the other chair. he used his famous courage and placed a hand on the man's black shoulder. "…the boy has no family. He is a unprepared student with limited knowledge of magic, his heritage and the laws of the world. And the sheer fact that he has come here, proves that he is capable of many feats."

"No Albus, tell me you are not suggesting-"

"I am Sir. Every Wizard deserves an education and no more than he. All are welcome at Hogwarts, as are you my lad." He gave his shoulder a squeeze, and felt a muscular shoulder at that. "It appears you have been keeping in shape? Then allow us to keep your mind in shape. You are but 16, are you not?"

"He can't be 16!" Fudge whittled. "He is taller then me! the same height as you Albus. He must be older."

"No, no. he is 16. I remember it was just about 16 years ago when we infiltrated the…" Moody saw the bow stiffen, and stuffing fell from the armchair as his fists dug into them. "When we found him."

"No, I can not allow this. If word got out about _him_ then-"

"No one will have to know. he has arrived in a mask and is completely concealed. No one will know different to what we tell them. Right Dumbledore?" Mad eye Moody's glass eye span and fixated on the 'boy's' face. "And stop scowling lad. You will love it here. Especially when I start duelling tryouts." At this the darkly dressed boy shot his head at him, and relaxed. He seemed to like this idea. But this same offer, made Fudge grow deathly pale.

"No, he is not allowed anywhere near a wand!"

"How will the boy learn to use magic if he doesn't have a wand?" Fudge and Moody scowled for a while, and didn't notice the young man got to his feet. Dumbledore however, watched intently.

"It appears gentleman, that he does not require a wand." All three wizards were surprised (and Fudge felt sick) when they saw the young man spontaneously levitate off the ground, to the top shelf and reached out for a large book on the past Headmasters of Hogwarts. It shot out from its sheath, and into his large, leather gloved hand.

"W…where is his wand?" he landed softly on his feet, and sat once more, reading through the pages like he was alone.

"As I said only a few moments ago Cornelius, he doesn't appear to require one."

"But how!"

"That doesn't matter. He has magic, and we must be responsible and ensure he learns how to use it, in an acceptable manner. Do you agree with this notion Cornelius?"

"Well…yes…but!"

"Then I see no alternative than to school him here, where we can keep an eye on him." Fudge paused, and smirked unexpectedly.

"Alright Dumbledore. If he passes his NEWTS, causes no trouble and passes an inspection at the end of the year, then he can live amongst Wizards."

"You mean Other Wizards. He is after all a Wizard."

"Only one third. Not even half urgh!" a foot rest shot out from under the desk, hit Fudge's shins and toppled him over backwards onto his backside. Moody laughed his head off and whispered to the boy.

"You keep that up, and I will give you 20 house points per lesson alright lad?" a baritone chuckle left his form as his shoulders shuck slightly, before turning the page.

"Then so be it." Dumbledore sat at his desk as Fudge furiously brushed himself off. "Welcome to Hogwarts lad. Now." He pulled a long piece if parchment from the table and held a quill ready. "Your full name lad? Minus the obvious last name."

suddenly, he snapped the book shut. Moody backed off as he stood up, looking more sinister and menacing that Snape in his foulest mood.

"My name is, Draco Draig Damnatio Draconian." Only Dumbledore seemed to grasp the hidden meaning there. "Or Draco for short."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 _**

When Hermione awoke the next day, she had to drag herself out of bed and froze on the spot. It was odd waking up at Hogwarts, in a single room. She then gathered all her things together, used her private bathroom and dressed in her Gryffindor robes for school. Very quickly she looked over her new time table.

_Monday_

_1st Double Transfiguration_

_2nd single Potions _

_3rd single Muggle studies_

_Dinner _

_4th Single Care for magical creatures _

_Wonderful!_

Hermione loved her lessons. She loved nothing more than getting enthralled in her favourite lessons or a good book. Very quickly she made her way to breakfast, ate something light and sat patiently in her seat for Professor McGonagall to enter the room.

When she did, the fun began. The best way for her to distract herself, was with her studies. And with the constant supply of rats to shrink and fleas to enlarge (poor Neville had to go to Madam Pomfrey when he got fleas poured down his back by Crab), and didn't even have to do the homework as she excelled in the spells. The only thing that made her frown and sniffle a little, was the constant looks she got from Ron and Harry. Harry smiled at her and waved. But Ron grabbed his hand and gave him a look as if stop-that! And they both turned away. _So you want to ignore me ay? Well, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. I can certainly do that too!_

Hermione bottled her tears and left, the only one to avoid an essay on how to use the charm to her next lesson.

But the next lesson, never went as smoothly. It _was_ potions after all.

Through the previous years, Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat together at one bench. But now, she couldn't bring herself to sit with them. she knew all too well that Ron would make her feel uncomfortable. He would probably say all sorts of things to make her leave. The worst thing was, he wouldn't directly ask her to 'sod off' but insinuate that she should. His sneaky way hurt more than if he just turned round and told her to her face to leave.

But he was a coward after all. She couldn't expect too much of him.

"Good Morning Class." The unfeeling, and familiar voice of Professor Snape, who never expected a reply, stormed his way to the front of the class in his usual manner. When he got to his desk, she span around and eyed everyone up. "Oh goodie. My favourite group." _Yes, that was heart felt._ She rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand, her books and sat herself at the only other place to sit. The Jinxed desk. There was always this desk free as no one dared to sit in it. apparently it had an unrecognisable curse on it that made anyone who sat at it, jinxed. She didn't believe in such nonsense and sat there, as there was no where else to sit.

Other than with Ron and Harry.

And that wasn't going to happen any time soon now was it. "Open your _guide to successful brewing of potent potions_, and turn to page 409. Today we will be concocting a particularly nasty potion by the name of the Paroxysm Potion. Does anyone know what the effects of this potion are?" His dark eyes bore into the room, and once again Hermione was the only one with their hand in the air. He rolled his eyes and looked to the door. Stood in it, was someone he hadn't even hear open the door… "And who are you?" the entire class turned to the doorway. _It's him! The stranger from the feast!_ Indeed it was the same teen who had walked into the feast and turned Dumbledore so pale. He wore the same clothes, and the same mask. "Well? Who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?"

"He is here to study Professor." The perky voice of Dumbledore himself came from behind him, but the teen made no sign to move. "Excuse me my boy." Then he moved. He leaned against the door frame, looking more intimidating than Snape, and more of a bad boy than Draco times ten! He was tall, had broad shoulders, his body language made him out to be some sort of predator, and he looked like he would take no crap from anyone.

He was a bad boy.

Hermione heard several giggles and knew it was only the first of many yet to come. She could tell he was going to be one of the pretty girl's objects of desire straight away. _I mean, why wouldn't he?_ She couldn't admit it, but there was something about a tall, dark and mysterious stranger with the physic of a God and the ambiance of a bad boy that made every girl's knees go weak. Even hers.

"What?"

"Severus my boy." Snape cringed at that. "He is a new student here."

"I see no house robes…just black." Indeed there were no telltale signs to his house. So what was he?

"He doesn't have a house Severus. He is not that kind of student. But he is a student who will be taking most of the lessons we offer here and so you should get used to him being here."

"Very well. Name?" he addressed the boy, who was looking at the other side of the door frame. Dumbledore coughed when he didn't answer. Slowly though, he very menacingly turned his demonic masked face until he focused on Snape. Severus had never felt his _own_ hairs stand on end. Not until then.

For a moment he simply stared at the Potions master, before he swiftly pulled away from the wall and folded his arms over his chest.

"Your full name my lad." Dumbledore coaxed.

"Draco Draig Damnatio Draconian." His voice was so deep, baritone and had a rumble to it. Yet, it was clear all at the same time. She wondered if his voice was magical, or had a charm to it. She felt butterflies in her stomach, getting nervous as his face looked to her. She gasped and turned to focus squarely at the board. But she could feel his eyes on her all the while.

"But call him Draco for short."

"It appears that I now have _2_ boys in my class by the name of Draco." He looked over to his godson, and then back over to his new pupil. "Let's hope that you are as advanced as the other in my lessons. Back table, move." Hermione gasped again.

He was going to sit here.

Where she was.

Next to her.

Right now? She gulped as she waited. There was simply silence.

Ron and Harry saw and heard all this, as did the rest of the class. Some girls were envious of Hermione, but generally all the class wished they could help her. He didn't look all that friendly. "I said move boy." Suddenly 'Draco' was at the front of the room, his large hands around Snape's neck and his face mere inches from his rapidly turning blue's face.

"Draco! Stop this!" Dumbledore came after him, but Snape was already dangling in the air, both his hands around the black wrist of his assailant, choking painfully. "Put him down!" Snape gasped for air as Draco dropped him into his chair. He panted to get his breath back, looking horrified at the teen. He had lifted his entire body, with only one hand like he weighed nothing! And he didn't even seem to hold any remorse for what he had done!

The class was shocked, some smiled were seen, but they were all shocked. one of their fellow students, who wouldn't be here if he wasn't their age, (as unbelievable as that was) and he had just throttled the most feared teacher in all of Hogwarts! "I think you should take your seat…" Dumbledore hadn't expected that. "And Severus is your teacher. You are supposed to do as you are told…" Draco grunted and looked to the back of the room.

And he saw her.

She gasped once again and looked to her desk. Her face had drained and she wished her long, wavy brown hair would just fall forward and hide her from sight. Damn her for having it fanned down her back!

"T take your seat Mr D Draco." He span round and Snape flinched. "Please!" he added and saw Draco relax. Slowly, he turned back to the desk with Hermione on it, and walked to the back of the room. Hermione could hear every foot step he took, coming closer and closer.

Until, he was stood right next to her.

Harry stood up but Ron pulled him back down. But they both had worried faces and exchanged a look of panic.

He slowly walked around her, looking her over and then sat by her side.

Hermione was so frightened, her breathing had become audible.

Desperate to get his lesson back under control, he cleared his throat and raised his facial mask. "Turn to page 409 in your books. You will read upon the potion, and next lesson we shall brew it." there would have been a few cheers at that, if the class's entire attention hadn't been upon the newest member of their year.

Hermione might have been touched by their concern, if she wasn't so busy trying to remember how to breathe. _Breathe in, and out. In, and out. Don't hyperventilate!_

Dumbledore whispered something to Snape and got a curt nod before leaving. He had to inform all the other teachers after all. "Now did anyone actually know what the effects of the Paroxysm Potion?"

"Hermione did sir." Draco Malfoy chuckled, deciding right away he liked this new guy and would act upon what he had said in the great hall, and take him under his wing.

"Ms Granger?" she didn't dare look up. She could feel _his_ eyes were still on her. Even if she couldn't see them through the mask, or the red mask eye pieces. So she stared at her lap and answered regardless.

"The Paroxysm Potion renders the user into a state of seizure and a frenzy of violent spasms, leading to projectile vomiting and reddening of the eyes. The symptoms worsen as time passes and the victim then losses the main senses of sight, hearing and touch, smell and taste leaves later and the body becomes a living, respiring shell with no sensation or feeling. On an average of a week, the person is rendered brain dead and can be spotted as a victim to the Paroxysm Potion by the large blue, sometimes purple veins on their neck and wrists."

"Very good. Are there any cures to this potion?"

"Only the anti potion, that must be ingested within 24 hours consumption to take affect."

"Good." he looked at the time a realised that the main part of his lesson had been taken up by his newest pupil. "Read the instructions on the brewing of the Paroxysm Potion for next lesson until the bell goes." He then started marking homework and was pleased that his absolute terror hadn't gotten to the class. His reputation had been damaged enough.

Hermione's hands trembled as she turned to the correct page. She trembled so much, that she fumbled with the book and it fell off the desk…onto his lap. She sat rigid and tensed, her hands shaking on the desk. She looked like she had stared into the eyes of a basilisk. And I don't mean through a reflection.

Draco raised a brow at the book as it hit his lap, and looked to his desk partner. She looked a mess. _They all do._ He reminded himself and placed the book before her. He had attacked the teacher, because he knew all about him, his past, and didn't stand for disrespect on any level. Especially not from scum like Snape. Oh yes, he knew all about him…and his kind…

But what he didn't understand was the creature next to him.

She was pretty, incredibly intelligent from what he just heard…but she was sat on her own, isolated from the rest of her classmates and wracked with fear at the sight of him. _well you did just strangle her potions master._ He lifted the book from his lap, turned to page 409 and put it on the desk. Hermione looked up and saw that he didn't have any books yet, and she wasn't about to object to him sharing with her. Still breathing sharply, she read the page, barely, as did he.

He didn't make a move towards her, didn't try to talk to her and even show any sign that he knew she was there. He was silent. He was a mystery. He had the short temper and ability to lash out on an instant. But one question came into her mind.

Who was this guy?

Very soon the end of the lesson came and Hermione hurriedly put her things away, looking to see if she was safe to put her book in her satchel. He nodded to her, making her blush from him knowing her motives, and sheathed her book in her bag. She rose and waited for Snape to dismiss them. He did, and she quickly left. She saw Harry _and_ Ron make a bee line for her…only to be blocked off. Draco Malfoy, Crabb and Goyal crowded around her and sniggered at her outside of Potions.

"What's the matter Granger? You look a little white." Malfoy and his cronies snicker. "You didn't pee yourself too did you?" Hermione frowned and turned to leave…only to look straight into the lean, black chest of the very person she wanted to get as far away from as possible. "Well, looky here. It is about time I met you." He extended his hand. "I am Draco Malfoy. I am the head boy of our year. Dumbledore already told me that you were to either follow me, or the head girl around until you go the gist of everything." When Draco didn't take his hand, his frown faded slightly. "Erm…something wrong." He he he…he knew all about his family too. His father…just like Snape.

"Who is the head girl?" oh that voice again. Hermione stopped in her retreating tracks at the sound if it. So, masculine and yet so melodic.

"She is." Draco pointed. "That filthy scummy little muggle born. She shouldn't be here; only the pure wizards like _us_ should be here."

"Only pure bloods?" he snarled, making Malfoy jump and his eyes grow wide. "And what do you mean us? I am not a pure blood. Do you think I am filthy scum to?" he took one step towards him, and Malfoy took three back. Right behind Crabb and Goyal. As this happened, Ron and Harry tried to get to Hermione, but stopped as Draco turned away from the shivering 'pure blood' and looked directly at Hermione. She immediately began to quiver. "Head girl?" he asked curtly. She trembled, but managed a nod. "After you." She didn't move for a moment and then span around, showing her back to him and wishing she could just apparate out of here! But she couldn't…

"I I h have m muggle st studies." He walked up to her, nodded again and she gulped. That meant he was coming with her then.

When they got to the muggle studies room, she sat at a desk and Ron and Harry once again tried to get to her, but changed course to another desk as Draco span on them, and snarled them away.

The entire lesson he didn't say anything to her. or anyone else either. Hermione did all her work and was successful in keeping her fears at bay, to turn out another piece of O standard work. So once again, no homework for her. she was doing rather well to say that everyone but her had at least two essays to write. Where she didn't.

But she had something worse.

She had Draco to show around.

If she was lucky, he would be this quiet all the time, like he wasn't there.

By sheer accident, his hand rested on hers as they both reached forward to open the _muggle war history through Merlin to Margaret Thatcher._ His black, leather gloved hand was smooth, but didn't give off cold or warmth. He looked to her and she yanked her hand out from under his, and resumed her trembling. He opened the desired page once more, and looked at her, watching her.

She was truly an odd creature, he thought. How could she act so professional in her studies when he made himself seen and not heard, and yet revert into a shivering wreck from a simply touch. He knew he scared most people, and that he didn't mind.

But her…

After Muggle studies it was Dinner in the great hall. He followed her there as they both had trays of sausages and mashed potatoes. Hermione ate hers in seeing that he wasn't eating his. _Darn. I really wanted to see under that mask…_

"What is your name?" he found himself asking without meaning to. First she looked to him, to make sure he had actually spoken to her. she cleared her mouth and took a drink of her water. She swirled it around and saw him waiting for her patiently. As she lowered it, her lips wee parted and still glossing from the water. Why he noticed this, he didn't know.

"H Herm m ione g g Gran ger." She gulped and forced it out. "Hermione Granger." He nodded and spoke again.

"I am Draco Draig Damnatio Draconian."

"That name…means something…" as a pass time, Hermione had been reading the Latin language, and she had heard those names before…but what did they mean. Her brain going into automatic, she pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote his name down with a quill. She stared at it, and started to mouth his name. He watched her lips in fascination, simply because she seemed to be deciphering them through pure memory. "Draco…means dragon…"

The bell went for the next lesson, and she looked to the door. She gathered her things, and felt Draco behind her.

"I have care of magical creatures next." He didn't answer, but followed her outside of school. Thought out the silence, Hermione didn't dare to look back. It was as if she feared that if she did, he would attack her like he did Snape.

When they got to the familiar Pen, Hagrid beamed a smile and had his dragon hide gloves on.

"Welcome class. Is ya all here?" he looked around and fixed on the largest one of the lot.

Draco. "And who be you then lad?"

"His name is Draco." Hermione interrupted, but she didn't know why.

"Ar, right then. Welcome to Hogwarts Draco. You stick with young Hermione, she'll not steer ya wrong." He smiled, and looked to Hermione. "Why lass, are ya ol'right? Ya look as pale as Nerly headless Nick."

"I, I'm fine Hagrid, sir." She mumbled and put her satchel down, smoothing out her robes and fidgeting.

He was still behind her.

"Well today class, we will be handling cross breeds. Who wants a go then?"

"I will." Hermione said very quickly. She just wanted an excuse to get away from Draco. He made her skin crawl…

"Right then. Come here and let's start." Hermione clambered into the pen, and shrieked instantly. There were large Boa like Snakes with legs, horns, wings and other limbs that they shouldn't have. Only one looked like a regular snake. But it was intertwined with the others. "These be cross snakes. They are magical snakes obviously, that hav been mixed with other critters. Smaller ones, usually ones from the muggle world. Their eggs are real great for makin brews as antidotes and sometimes, Butterbear." Ron and Harry shared worries looks. They alone seemed to have noticed how quickly Draco had ran to the fence of the pen as Hermione shrieked. He had his hands clawing at the wood, watching intently. Hagrid just thought he liked the subject. "Now then Hermione. Pick one ap by the tail. There ya go." One thing Hermione hated, ever since her encounter with the Basilisk, was snakes. She whimpered and shuck as Hagrid placed the tip of one's tail onto her hands. She held it tight and didn't care that it had spikes all on its back. And it didn't like the tight squeeze it was getting either. "Not so ard Hermione. Not so ard!" the creature hissed and snapped up at her face…and was stopped inches from her nose. The snake looked to the crowd, nodded and slithered out her know sweaty grip and onto the floor. "See, no arm done." Hagrid said thankfully. "Again, just not so ard." He tried again with one that he raised a brow at. It looked like a normal Boa and he chuckled. "Looks like a muggle snake got inta the crate with the others. Back ya go now petal." He lowered the snake into the crate, and sealed it for later. The letters, 'resend' appeared on the box. "Oh, ya had enough there lass?"

"Y yes I I have H h Hagrid." Shaking feverously, Hermione walked up to the gate. Only to stare into _his_ chest.

Again.

Draco stepped back, and she climbed over. She turned her back to him and dug her nails into the fence frame. Why didn't anyone else seem affected by him? And snakes! She HATED snakes…more like feared them actually…

"An tha is the main used of these beauties. Anyone want to see if they can milk one?" no one answered so Hagrid got out the next creature. "Right then, these are Grindlylow." He pulled a tank of water around the corner and everyone saw the same creatures that they had either seen in Defence against the dark arts a few years ago, or in the Tri wizard tournament. "I understand you know about these darlins so I won't bore ya with the details. But basically…"

And then Hagrid went into the details. The very, raw details of even their habits and preferences between pond and sea weeds. By the time he had finished, the bell went and Hermione had never been as glad for a school day to end. She waved good bye to Hagrid and tried to grab her satchel, without having to face Draco.

But the even worse happened.

She ended up facing them both.

Draco Malfoy and tall dark and scary were on the floor, scrapping furiously…and Malfoy didn't look like he was either willing or winning.

"Put that boy down!" Hagrid grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck and pushed them both apart. "What do ya think ya doin? I will be havin none of tha in my class. Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin. and Draco…erm…what house are you?"

"_he_ doesn't have a house!" Malfoy whined and tried to struggle out of Hagrid's grip. And failed.

"Well then I will be havin words with Dumbledore 'bout you then Mister Draco D…erm…Draco!"

Hermione gasped as the temperamental teen placed his large hand on Hagrid's stomach…and lifted him into the air! "Put ME DOWN!" Malfoy dropped to the floor with a thud, and Draco locked Hagrid in the Pen. He stretched his hands out to the floor, and roots grew up and ensnared him to the spot. "!DRACO!" he then turned to Malfoy, who was just standing up and launched at him. Once again they were in a scrum on the floor, Malfoy somehow getting covered in deep, purple bruises, a busted lip, a broken nose and his gums were bleeding. His cries didn't stop until Draco did. that, was when Hermione pulled out her wand and shouted.

"IMMOBULUS!" Draco froze while Crabb and Goyal pulled the bloody pulp of a leader, Draco Malfoy, out from his grasps. But something happened. Slowly, Drago began to move and twist against the magic. He snarled and clenched his fists. With a 'poof' he stood perfectly. Still.

"What did that mean?" Ron whimpered.

"It means he just snapped out of my immobilising charm…impossible…" he span round and looked to be glaring at her. Very quickly, the space between Draco and Hermione became none existent and he glowered down at her. He lowered down on her, and whispered in her ear.

"I have a thick hide. **Never **try magic on me again." He pulled awy and looked to Malfoy. He snarled and looked to be going to attack him again, when Dumbledore apparated there with a look or horror on his face.

"Draco Draig Damnatio Draconian! You come with me this instant." He grabbed his shoulder and made him face Hagrid. "Now you let him go." He warned. With a wave of his hand, the roots returned to the ground and Hagrid came running.

"Slippery little bugger if I do say so myself." He chuckled. But forced a stern face by the look he got from Dumbledore. "But ya can't go round starting fights." He scorned and shuffled away. Albus turned Draco to face him, and tried to look him in the eyes.

"DO you know how hard it was for me to persuade Fudge not to change his mind? To let you come here!" Hermione, Ron and Harry all listened in. "Do you?" he nodded. "Really? Well you certainly down act like it! Beating up other students, really Draco. I am ashamed of you. You do know who you are acting like don't you?"

"No I am not." he stated, snarling. "He deserved what I gave him." he indicated Malfoy and folded his arms, shrugging Albus' hands off him.

"And what did he deserve for you to beat him senseless? And boys, take Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey." Everyone left except the two Professors, Draco and the three students. "Well? Why did he deserve it." Draco looked round, and straight at Hermione.

"I have my reasons." He then walked off and didn't even seem concerned that Dumbledore was shouting after him. Hermione picked up her things as, at last, Ron and Harry walked up to her.

"Bloody hell. That was better than in my dreams, Malfoy getting beaten up like that." Ron chuckled and Hagrid smiled.

"It was pretty good weren't it?" he added, glad that Albus couldn't here him know.

"He beat me to it." Harry said. "I almost lost it when I heard him.

"Heard him what?"

"Didn't you hear him?" Ron looked amazed. "He said you were pathetic for being squeamish to snakes, then something about it probably being from second year."

"So?" she said, glad he was talking to her again, like nothing had happened.

"So, he then said it was your own fault because you were a filthy, well, you know. The word."

"Mudblood…" Hermione sniffled. It was such a horrid term for a muggle born, she had only ever heard it once and hated it greatly. _Wait…_ "And he tried to rip him apart because of that?"

"Well, yeah. How did you get _him_ as a mate anyway?"

"He isn't my 'mate' Ron. He terrifies me!"

"We know…as does everyone else…and probably him too…" Ron smiled weakly and patted her shoulder. "Maybe he just wanted to stick up for you the best way he could. You know, so that you wouldn't be afraid of him…as much."

"All he proved is that he was more of a brute than I first imagined." She held herself and Harry and Ron hugged her.

"Don't worry 'Mione. We wont let the big bad Draco get you." Ron chuckled. Hermione smiled, teary eyed. Was Ron putting everything behind him? was he opening up to her at last? She wasn't going to pass this up. She turned to him, held him close and hugged him to tightly, that Harry had to pull her off.

"Hermione, he can't breath!"

"Sorry!"

"No probs." He chuckled. "I have stacks of Homework to do already."

"Me too. How about you Hermione?" Harry asked, glad to have them all together again as they walked up to the castle and the dorm.

The fire roared in Dumbledore's office. Draco stared at it, trying to ignore the headmaster as he ranted on.

"And how could you even think about harming another student, after the ordeal with Severus this morning, and then try again after you were stunned?"

"Because it was a weak stun. And you know as well as I do, that I am magic proof."

"That isn't the point Draco." He rubbed his pulsating temples. "I just want to see you get through this year without getting yourself branded with the same mark as-"

"Look I did the right thing!" he roared and stood from the chair, growling in his throat. "If anyone is to be branded, it was that bleach headed boy that I mangled." He smirked. But Albus couldn't see that now could he. "You would have done the same thing…"

"No, I wouldn't have."

"No, I guess you're right. But you would have hit him."

"Why _exactly _did you feel he deserved a, well, punishment?"

"Hermione…" was all he said. Folding his arms and turning his back to Dumbledore. "…He has all the makings you know. The background, the death eater father, the prejudice against Muggles and Muggle borns, the willingness to act upon it and openly discriminate against them…"

"What did he do Malfoy?"

"…It doesn't matter." He clenched his fists and tried to leave, but stopped. "Where am I sleeping?"

"You will have a special room. I will take you there if you like. It is far from any other the other house sections. Or the teachers quarters. You will have your privacy."

"Good."

"But why did you attack-"

"He called her a mudblood!" he roared and turned on his heel, taking slow and menacing steps towards the quickly growing white Dumbledore. "He said how she deserved to die, how he wished she had, how he found her fears amusing. If he likes fears…" he chuckled evilly and folded his arms. "…I can show him fears. I will make him respect them too."

"No Draco…" he warned. Draco nodded.

"I will retire to my room. If I may." Albus sighed with relief and led Draco to his personal rooms. It was decorated in complete black and blood red, a four poster bed, black walls, black drapes over the bed, red floors, a red bed, the wood was a dark mahogany, as was the furniture, also red, a large personal bathroom, a private kitchen with food. It had everything he would need. Even a pile of new books and equipment he would need. "Leave." He said simply.

"You know, if you wanted to get on people's good side…" he smiled on his way out. "Being polite and not scaring them to death with violence, no matter how just the motives, would be advisable." Draco caught on immediately, but he was gone. He snarled loudly before throwing himself down on the bed, and forcing sleep upon him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Hermione felt like her old self again.

Harry and Ron were at breakfast and acting like the tension of the last few years had never happened. It felt good.

"Morning 'Mione." Ron smiled as did Harry.

"Hi Hermione."

"Ron, Harry." She smiled and sat with her cooked breakfast. Just as she brought her self to the table, she was joined by Cho Chang, Pansy, Patel, Lavender; all the girls swarmed around her and insisted on having her attention.

"So do you know him?" all the girls had seemed to push Harry and Ron away, as they were no where to be seen. No matter how franticly she looked for them.

"Well…only as much as you do." She spoke quietly, wanting to apparate to anywhere but here. Too bad she didn't know how. And Hogwarts forbid it.

"But didn't he like, follow you around yesterday?"

"Well…" the girls moved closer, and she suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Well didn't he?"

"Yes…but only for lessons. And not even first period."

"OOO!" they giggled and Lavender bit her lip.

"So did you get any alone time with him?"

"What are you saying?" she blushed and looked to her lap, looking very uncomfortable.

"Well I mean I just-" Hermione had focused on her lap as she had spoken again…and then stopped. They had gone deathly silent and Hermione whimpered to herself as a shadow overcast her. She had never seen a gang of girls move so fast in her life as she did then. When she thought she was alone, _he_ sat next to her. But he didn't say anything. He was dressed in head to foot in the same garb as the previous day, other than he actually had a bag with him today. _So he has supplies today…probably thanks to Dumbledore._ She thought to herself, and looked squarely at her breakfast. It took a while, but she made a move to eat her cold scrambled eggs and beans. Slowly, she ate them, listening very hard for any sign of acknowledgement from her rather 'special acquaintance'. Hermione sipped from her glass, swirling her orange juice over her tongue and got the courage to cast a sideways glance at him. He was sat quite casually by her side, like he was alone as he read the _Daily Prophet._ "Retched thing that." she muttered to herself, looking at the closest article referring to Dumbledore as a 'mad loon past his century'. She was staring so intently at the paper; she didn't see Draco slowly look from what he was reading, and right at her with a sense of regard.

Had he heard her correctly?

"What?" he said clearly in a snarky tone of voice. She jumped, not thinking she had spoken loud enough to be heard. Obviously she was wrong in her assumption.

"Oh, I, erm, just." She stuttered and looked to her lap, fiddling with the strap of her satchel. "I meant the paper. They are so cruel at times…" she trailed off and looked to the floor, at the side that he was sat.

Draco looked to the paper, and back to her again. After a few seconds of nothing, he folded it and placed it on the side. He stood, and folded his arms. Looking right down at her. Hermione had never felt so small…

"What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, right, you don't know where things are, right." she stood up and focused on her shoes as she stood before him. He was so tall she thought from the attire she could see, that she was talking to Snape. "Well, what d d do you have n now?" she already knew she had single Herbology, single transfiguration and then double divinations. She growled. She _hated_ divinations and she had been forced to take them again this year. And she couldn't walk out again…not now she was head girl.

"The same as you." He spoke, as curt as he had the day before and stepped aside, letting her lead the way.

"But, how do you know what I have?" he didn't answer her, even after 10 minuets of silence. She shifted from one foot to the next and decided that she wished she could get him to follow Malfoy, like he had been offered. "Look, I am sure that Malfoy would be better than me at-"

"Nothing." He interrupted, fists now clenched at his sides. The threatening tone to his voice made her jump backwards and snap her eyes shut.

"I, I'm sorry I just thought that."

"First period." He spoke smoothly again, and folded his arms. She took a few minutes to register the swift change of topic, but began to walk.

"Well…Herbology it is…" she murmured.

ooOoo

"Now we will be covering are the reversionary topics over the years, and first my personal favourite. Mandrakes." There was a loud groan from the class, but Prof Sprout didn't seem to notice from her ear muffs. "In pairs now class. I will let you choose." There was a bustling and Hermione saw Harry make a move to join her, until her vision went black. She looked up the black, to more black.

Yep, Draco had stood right in front of her and turned to face her. It was if he was _daring_ her to work with anyone _other_ than him. Hermione gave in, like she had any other choice, and pulled her dragon hide gloves on. When…

"_I_ will be working with Hermione." She looked up from her bag, where she was looking for a tie back for her hair, to see Harry looking up defiantly at Draco.

"Is that so?" he said smoothly, lowered his face slightly, to punctuate his height advantage over him.

"Yes, now leave her alone."

"Hmmm…" he looked to Prof Sprout and waited until she turned to tend to a tray of plants. Draco then placed one large, leather Black Hand forcefully on Harry's chest and pushed him so quickly, he fell to the ground. Bu this point, the entire class joined in the spectacle, some cheering for one side (the Gryffindors of course) and some for Draco (the Slytherins, derr). Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and jumped up, ready to meet the obvious challenge, when.

"Harry stop it!" Hermione had jumped between them both and pleaded to him. "I will work with Draco, stop this now, please." She implored him, and shuddered from the hand that placed itself on her shoulder.

"I would listen to her if I were you, _Potter_." He spat, taking his hand back and pulling a pair of very large trowels from the work bench. Hermione helped Harry to his feet and used a quick cleaning charm to get the dirt off his robes.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He spat, but was looking at Draco. "But are you?"

"I'm fine Harry. Don't get into trouble over me, please."

"That git is starting to get on my nerves more than Malfoy." He scowled and Ron joined him.

"Must be the name Draco. I have yet to meet one who isn't an absolute pri-" but he didn't finish as Draco span round, his robes billowing with him and all of them could have sworn they heard him growling. But that was impossible.

Right?

"I suggest that you keep your mouth shut before I am compelled to ensure it never, opens, again." he snarled and grabbed Hermione's arm, yanking her away from them and death glaring them all into leaving. Except Harry and Ron. "Take this as a warning, do not fuck with ME." the ground beneath the two males of the dream team, collapsed and took them both into an underground, nocturnal plant garden. At this, Professor Sprout marched over to see what the commotion was about, and squealed.

"Boys! What are you doing down there! Get out of there this instant! You will disturb the devils snare!" luckily, Harry had grabbed onto the ledge of the dirt floor as he fell, and Ron clung to his right foot.

"**Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione instantly guided the two lads to lift up and laid them onto the classroom floor. She turned to Draco, who was neatly smoothing out his robes when he saw her flustered, scowling face. "You close that hole up right now! You hear me! Now!" she stomped her foot, and regretted her bossy order as he swooped over to her, towered over her like a Dementor and quickly sensed the drastic change in his mood. Man he was temperamental. He hooked his long neck forward, and looked right into her eyes. His mask prevented her from even thinking of returning the gesture. Not that she would, as her momentary 'balls' had well and truly vanished from the first moment he moved towards her. **

**There was a silence as neither teacher, nor student dared to interrupt the heated stare match from Draco to Hermione. Well, it was very one sides as it was Draco glaring, and Hermione blinking rapidly to stay composed…and failing…**

**Just then, he raised his hand like he was going to back hand her, and flicked his wrist in one, swift motion…at the side of her face. **

**The hole vanished, and there was no trace of it ever being there. She had gasped when he had moved so suddenly, and snapped her eyes shut in preparation for the worst…when it didn't come. She looked over her shoulder to the now unapparent hole and then back to him. He then tore away from her and took a trowel, tending almost lovingly to an empty plant pot. Hermione released a long breath that she hadn't realised until then she had been holding, and all but Draco looked to Prof Sprout. **

**"Well…erm…Mandrakes everyone. When you all have your ear muffs and dragon skin gloves on…" slowly, the class returned to some sense of normality, and even Draco Malfoy looked slightly unnerved. **

**Hermione forced herself to stand next to Draco at their work bench in the green house, and looked shamefully to her hands on the desk. She twitched them throughout the brief reminder on how to properly transfer a mandrake from one place to another, and thanked her lucky stars. When it came to crossing Draco, the outcome so far had never been as clean for the 'opposition'. Draco Malfoy was beaten to a bloody pulp, still looking very purple and would have looked worse if not for the glamour he was partially wearing; Harry and Ron were thrown deep into the earth and almost at the mercy of a pit of devils snare. **

**How on earth did she get away with screaming at him in a _very_ condescending tone, with nothing but the feeling of **impassioned fear?

They all were placed with a pot, with a Mandrake in it, next to the one awaiting it. Hermione reached for it, for Draco to take her wrist. She froze.

Then, she slowly turned her head to look at his covered face, and saw that that had been what he was waiting for, as he spoke quietly at her.

"Were my actions a moment ago harsh?"

She couldn't believe her ears!

_Yes! Of course they were harsh! You threw my two best friends into a possible dire situation! Because you, you, I don't even know why! _

But those words never came out.

They were not needed to answer him, however, as her reddening face and agape mouth told him how she felt. He forced her hand onto the table, to avoid looks, and leaned closer to her. "I suppose you might think they were, but I have _no_ time for fools."

"They're not fools, they're my friends."

"Oh? Then where were these friends of yours when I arrived yesterday? When you were on your own, isolated from the rest of your year? Where were these friends of yours, when you honour was insulted by the likes of Malfoy? Was it them who ran to your aid? Was it?" did he actually expect her to answer that? "Well?" Obviously he did.

"…no…"

"I didn't think so. As I would remember. It _was_ I who sat with you in potions, who sat with you willingly in every other lesson after, and saved you from humiliation from a dick like Malfoy. And I don't even remember seeing your 'friends' at the table this morning in the great hall, as I rescued you from those harpies. Or are _they_ your friends now to?" he snarled.

"…you're hurting me…" she whimpered as he looked to her wrist. Indeed, he had been so angry, that his grip on her had tightened greatly. He looked to her face again, and saw tears from the pain.

"I apologies. It was not my intention to do so." he released her and scowled to himself. _She didn't even hear me did she? She didn't even hear me say I was her friend…_

"Don't mention it." a tear ran down her cheek and she reached for the mandrake stalk again.

"Wait." He reached out again, and this time gently touched her hand, ignoring her automatic flinch. "Don't use those gloves."

"But, but I have to. They are dragon skin and will protect me from-"

"Don't use them…think of the creature it came from…"

_Oh, so you can be compassionate to giant creatures who try to eat humans by the dozen, but not your own kind? Ass!_ "I've seen it done…skinning them…brutish…" he said very quietly, but she heard it. She actually felt pity lick at her insides. "I'll do it." he reached out, took the mandrake and quickly transferred it to the next pot, before burying it. Then she saw something that made her gasp.

"You're not wearing ear muffs!"

"I am not harmed by the cries of these measly creatures…don't worry…" he smiled to himself.

She cared.

For the rest of the lesson, they didn't talk. Neither tried to, so neither did. Only the background drone of Professor Sprout could be heard as they cleaned the tools correctly, and placed them back in their proper places. Then Hermione hurriedly stuffed her things into her satchel and wondered if she ran fast enough, if she could get away from Draco. So she bolted as soon as the bell went.

Yes, this was irresponsible of her to leave him on his own, unaware of his surroundings and no, this was anything but mature. But she was so scared of him, it didn't matter to her. Right then, she felt like anyone would have done the same thing, just to get away from him. Her hand still stung as a reminder of his true strength. It had gone red and swollen, and he said he didn't mean to do it. So if this was an accident…

…imagine the pain he could cause if he meant it.

oh wait, she didn't have to. Seeing the violence unravel before her the previous day between both Dracos yesterday was enough.

She turned a corner of the stone walls, and saw the entrance. She was still running with laboured breaths when she ran through the door…

Over an outstretched foot…

…and fell face first with the floor.

"Draco!" she yelled, terrified as she turned onto her back and expecting her spine to chill, her skin to crawl with icy heat and her breath to feel like it was being drawn from her and up into those dark, eyes of that demonic mask.

Only, to see cold grey blue eyes, platinum blonde hair and a large purple lip, swollen and forced into a smirk.

"How did you know it was me Granger?" he sniggered. Crabb and Goyal were glowering ext to him, wearing those stupid grins of theirs that made them resemble constipated Flabberworms. "I guess you really are as smart as they say, to instantly recognise your better like that." his thugs of friends snickered with him, but grew pale and tried to get Malfoy's attention.

"Actually, I believe she could smell you before she could see you." Slowly, Hermione watched as the evil smirk on his face, contorted into a look of pure horror, his skin growing even paler if possible, and he took a step backwards.

"you!" he pointed accusingly, with nothing more to say. Hermione knew who it was from the look of terror in Malfoy's eyes and the low, rumble of the voice from behind her.

"Good, you remember me." He chuckled smoothly, and as she looked up, she saw what she had believed she would see from the moment she fell to the floor.

That foreboding body language, that devilish mask, the body of a god hidden beneath black clothing. He looked away from her wide eyes, and at Malfoy. "I will deal with _you_ later." he whispered to her. she gulped.

That didn't sound good.

"And as for you Malfoy, I am feeling generous today. Your magic may fool onlookers like you baboon hide flunkies here, but not me. I can see the true extent of your injuries and I pity you. I do not regret my actions in the slightest." He almost glided in front of her he was so graceful. "But I will give you the chance to turn around, and walk away." he narrowed his gaze and folded his hands, his feet at shoulder length apart and his head hung forward slightly, making him looked pissed off again. "_This time. _But the next…or if you do not leave now…" within a heart beat, Malfoy was gone. As where his quickly following friends. "Coward. I would have respected him more for standing his ground and not running away…" He looked over his shoulder. Hermione was currently on all fours and crawling away so quietly, he had to suppress a chuckle and a grin. "Speaking of running away…" then her head snapped up, as did her body and she was soon in an all out run. He shuck his head like you would at a small child, amused but knowing he would have to go after her. "If that is how you wish to play…" he lowered his stance and looked at her fleeting figure. Now he did smirk. "Let's play."

Professor McGonagall was straightening up her papers on her desk. She had just received a letter from Albus informing her of her rather 'special' student. His history was shocking to say the least, and no doubt his power to be so fierce, she would have to watch hin closely. She had also been told however, not only is he starting with a bad attitude, but with a violent streak. If he is caught doing anything unacceptable and along the lines of dangerous, he is to be sent immediately to the head's office for a formal warning.

She chuckled.

Minerva knew Albus so well, that she could imagine that 'formal warning' all too well.

Let's just say, the scene she saw in her mind's eye, involved tea, lemon drops, chocolate frogs, a game of wizard cards and a little 'please don't do it again m boy'. _He never has been one for severe punishments…not like myself or Professor Snape…_

Indeed she and Snape were renowned for being the more 'strict' of teachers, even when in detentions they were stricter than any other professor in the school.

Her class was already on with their task of inflating their balloon with an 'Engorgio' spell.

But just then, the doors swung open and in came Hermione Granger, her best student, on her heels and skidding like she was on ice, arms flailing everywhere…

"Miss Hermione Granger! What on earth…aarh!" Minerva moved out wht way just in time, as she had jumped up at the commotion, and moved out the way.

She soon wished she hadn't.

By stepping out the way, she had let Hermione come careering past her and zoom towards the window. She screamed as the class gasped in unison, and a blur of black seemed to whoosh before her eyes with a whistling sound.

So it was travelling very fast. It followed Hermione out the window, and neither could be seen. Prof McGonagall ran over to the window, noticing two trails of blue slime where Hermione had been, and peered out the window quickly. What she saw made her gasp.

"Good heavens!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good heavens!" Professor McGonagall covered her mouth as she saw a sight indeed. Hanging from her window ledge, was a tall boy, possible a young man wearing covered black clothing, robes and a strange, demonic mask, one black gloved hand clasped almost lazily on the stone sill. His other arm, was hooked around the body of a young girl with long, bush brown hair, a delicate face and closed eyes. It was Hermione Granger.

And she was unconscious. "Can you take my hand boy?" she reached out to him, but he didn't even seem to notice her. His gaze was fixed upon his cargo. "Are you hurt boy?" he still didn't answer. She was almost willing to believe that he was unconscious too, and that his hands were just locked over the stone sill. "Is Ms Granger hurt?"

"I don't believe so." At last, an answer. "But she isn't conscious…"

"What are you waiting for lad an invitation? Take my hand." She craned to reach him again.

"If I did, I would either fall…or drop her."

"Don't you dare to either!" she turned and saw Ron next to her, almost as pale as she was. "Well? Get my wand!"

"Yes mam!" he ran.

"By the desk boy and hurry!" she turned back to him. "Be brave now my lad, you are doing so well."

"I think I am going to have to let go now."

"What! Don't you dare!" Ron had dropped her wand and was scampering around on the floor, trying to find it. "Take my hand."

"I will not drop her!" he spat, and slowly she saw his hands slip.

"NO!" altogether mortifying, Minerva saw the young lad let go of the stone window ledge, and wrapped both arms around her. They fell down the side of the tower, Draco encircling his entire body around hers.

"If we survive this-" his back smashed against a wall and took a few stone bricks with him. "-we are going to have to have words." He roared with searing pain as his shoulder skidded with another wall of the tower. Their speed increasing as they plummeted to the floor of the Hogwarts grounds. "Don't die…" he whispered, turning so that his back would collide with the floor first. "Don't." and his body snapped in a sickening crack of his spine, bones shattered and stuck from his skin, dark, almost black blood seeped from his body and a cry of such anguish erupted from his throat, that even Snape in his lowly Dungeon heard it. "..die…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

ooOoo

"Ms Granger? Ms Granger can you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey brushed a lock of curly brown hair from the young face, all too familiar. "First the Basilisk, now a fall from the top tower. How do you keep coming back to me Ms Granger? Poor child…" she brushed her face again and smiled. "You will pull back, like you always do." She chuckled softly, slowly filling a small cup with clear potion. "At least for now I can kill that headache for you. How you survived with nothing but being unconscious I don't know."

"Luck I would say. Lots, and lots of luck."

"Albus, I didn't know you took it upon yourself to visit my patients personally." Madam Pomfrey smiled as she slowly dropped the serum past the parted lips of the young girl. "Not unless you think there is going to be a sudden rush of children jumping out of windows?"

"We both know she didn't jump Poppy. But never the less, I have come. And you will be wondering why." He smiled and offered her a lemon drop. She declined and he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Very well Poppy, I shall get to the point. How is she doing?"

"She will be fine. I will ask Minerva to perform a transporting spell for me and she will wake up in her own quarters. But she will, to her own dissatisfaction, have to miss lessons until I say it will not be a strain on her. But she will be fine."

"And what of our _other_ patient?"

"Ah, now I'm afraid he isn't doing as well." Poppy stood and placed a damp cloth over Hermione's forehead.

"May I see him?"

"I really shouldn't…but you are the headmaster so…" Poppy bit one of her knuckles and put her other and on the thick curtain of the next bed. "I hope you don't expect anything from him Albus…he will not be able to talk for a while yet." She looked around to see that they were alone. When she was satisfied, she pulled back the curtain and ushered Dumbledore inside. Even Albus had to gasp at the sight.

It was Draco, well, it had to be. He looked like a mummy with brand new bandages all over his body. His tattered clothes were on a chair by the side. even though the bandages were new, there were large pools of dark, almost black blood, over his chest, coming from his back onto the bed, his neck, his shoulders and from somewhere else…

"It looks broken."

"It is. I had to remove the bone, and give him some skelly grow to rebuild it. But I assume that" she pointed. "Is what you were referring to? There is so much blood and damage that I am surprised that he is even here. I think he is the lucky one, not miss Granger."

"Is anything not broken?"

"My…pride…" a croaky cough, spluttered with blood, came from the prone figure on the bed. "…ouch…"

"Draco my boy!" Draco flinched. "Oh, sorry." he spoke softly. "How are you feeling, considered our injuries.

"Don't worry…old man…I have…" he wheezed loudly and Poppy had to cast a soothing charm to calm him. "…felt worse…"

"I doubt that. I have never, even after cleaning up after the headmaster's messes, had to deal with someone as injured as you before."

"No one…has…ever (wheeze) dealt with someone…like me…before…" he coughed again and Albus sat by his bed.

"Try to keep your strength lad. You have done very well." He smiled softly, a tear falling down his aged cheek. "Very well done lad."

"How…"

"You should be resting, not talking." Poppy tried to make Albus take the hint, but he wasn't having any of it.

"How…is…"

"She is fine my lad. The worst she has is a slight headache. But that will pass before she even wakes. Poppy has informed me that she will be transported to her room later, where she will wake up and reframe from attending her classes while she gets her bearings back. As for you my lad." He smiled. "You will need a little longer."

"I will be right back. I want him to drink a fast heal potion while he is awake." Poppy left, and Albus waited until they were alone.

"Well done lad. I know what you did." he smiled as a small growl, pitiful, but a growl none the less came from Draco. "You sacrificed yourself for her. so you have compassion and a value for life."

"Don't…fool…yourself old…man." He raised his hands behind him. Albus watched as the broken man before him, cringed as he pulled himself to sit up against the head board. "I…twisted at….the wrong…moment. I didn't…mean to…land first." He gasped, very out of breath but determined to continue. "when I see…that li…little wench…again. I will…make her…pay…for this…" he groaned and pushed his head back into the head board, as Poppy walked back in.

"You are not supposed to be up! Lay back down."

"After how long…and how painful it was….for me to sit up." He got his breath back and hissed slightly. "_I will stay where I am you retched woman!"_ Poppy jumped back from the hissing snarling sound that came from her patient. And throughout, the slip of a bandage that covered his eyes fell down, and she yelped, stepping backwards. Even Albus was speechless. "You are shocked?" he panted, holding his ribs and looking to one side, into a bed pan. The shine of the metal gave him a perfect reflection of what they saw. He chuckled weakly. "I am my father's son…"

"No, you are not." Albus said very sternly. "You are not his son and you never will be. Yesterday's little event proved that. he would never risk himself for another. Not even a pureblood."

"I didn't risk myself. I fell after and she clung to me. then, she made me slip and-"

"And Minerva, Professor McGonagall, told me how she saw you run after her, jump out the window, claw to catch her, pull her tight to you and refuse to take Minerva's hand at the risk of dropping her. you knew she couldn't lift you both, and you knew that if you moved to get inside again, you would have dropped her. so you let go and made sure you were a living cushion for her upon landing. When I found you, I had to perform a shielding spell to stop any students going near you or seeing you."

"…thanks for that…but I didn't-"

"Rest lad. I will be back to see you tomorrow. I will bring some sherbet lemons if you like." He chuckled as Poppy handed Draco a glass of bright purple liquid.

"I ma not-"

"He sooner you recover, the sooner you may receive your gratitude from Ms Granger." Dumbledore saw his eyes glow dangerously, making Poppy step back, and nod to Albus before leaving. "Now lad, drink up." Draco grumbled, drinking his potion with the most grotesque facial expression, making Albus chuckle, and his eyes sopped glowing. "I will be leaving." He said rather loudly, making sure poppy heard. He smiled knowingly, and looked around the curtain. He half closed the curtain and winked to Draco, and then he saw why. As Albus' figure vanished, the art of the curtain he didn't pull to, gave him a perfect view of Hermione.

She was sleeping so soundly, so peacefully, that his scowl seen receded. She looked like an angel, so perfect. He downed the rest of the potion and already felt the tingling of it taking effect. His skin was on fire, his body ached and he felt like his limbs were all on fire, with brandy, whisky and paraffin dowsed over him. it hurt to breath, but he wouldn't give in.

He would never give in. not before he got his revenge.

But that wasn't important now. Right now, he needed to regenerate. Right now, he lowered to lay on his side, facing the Angelic bookworm that was Hermione. He saw a lot of himself in her. alienated, different, gifted, feared, shunned, isolated, a freak of nature.

Yes, they had a lot in common. He knew from the first moment he saw her that he would see her again. And when he saw her in that dungeon, saw her alone, scared, upset, alone…he knew her pain. It was only mild compared to his, but he knew it. He knew that look of longing and pain, loneliness and sorrow in he eyes, as he saw them every night in the water of his river. The one he used to look in every night with his surrogate parents and family. He saw the same lonely light burning the wick of her candle as brut his.

That was why he had decided to befriend her.

But that boy today, that potter boy. He had heard everyone call him that, other than Hermione and a few others. They called him Harry.

_Friends, Pah! They were not with her when she needed them! I was!_ he scowled and dug his stinging fingers into the covers of the bed. _But they don't scare her…you do…_ a voice in his head spoke to him, but he growled back at it. _Why should she be afraid of me huh? I protected her, came to her rescue so many times, did this for her…_ he looked into her calm face and frowned. _Because you are a harsh, twisted monster who has always been this way, dark, bitter, self reliant, crude, curt, snarky…a bastard in almost every tense of the word…almost…I wish…_ he sighed and looked at her, almost as if he thought that she would open her eyes if he simply willed it. _perhaps I was wrong in my assumption…maybe I was wrong. Perhaps…she isn't lonely like I thought. Even after the display I made of Malfoy, Potter still stood up to me. As did that red head. Mmmm…I will reserve my judgement on her for now. I need more time to come to a decision. Then, I will know. So for now._ He concluded. _I will wait. Watch her from a distance, and evaluate the situation. I can do that. _ He closed his eyes, hoping to ignore this sudden uproar in his chest, partially from the pain of three broken ribs, and partially from this urge to just stick with her. He didn't want to just watch her…he wanted to be near her. Even if it was in silence.

He opened his eyes again, and looked to her. There was a sleeping drought potion by her bed side, and thanks to his recovered hearing, he knew that Poppy had left for some reason.

So they were alone.

_Perfect_

He concentrated and crinkled up his face, in great pain. It took a while, but slowly, Hermione's sleeping body levitated from the bed. He then reached out, and her body very slowly, painfully slowly, hovered towards his bed. He didn't stop until her body was next to his, and gently lowered her next to him. very tired, very much in pain from what he did, ontop of his already writhing pain, he dropped his arms clumsily around her and with the last of his strength, he pulled her into an embrace…

…and fell asleep…

What Draco didn't know, is that Albus hadn't actually left. He had been sat at the other side of the ward, looking at Ms Granger's bed the entire time. When he saw her body hover off the bed and over to the bed he _knew_ it would go to, he smiled. He then waited a few more minuets, and heard a relaxed, grateful sigh and knew that they were both now asleep. When Poppy returned with another batch of skelly grow, he whispered to her.

"One of your patients has moved from her bed to another, do not entire the bed area of Master Draco Draig Damnatio Draconian until morning."

"But,"

"Good night to you Poppy. Good night."

One thing was for sure. He wanted to be back here tomorrow morning when both his students awoke, in an embrace.

He sat at his desk and sipped his coffee, smiling. This could be just what he was waiting for. It was perfect. If he could just get those two together, with a slight bit of meddling, it would be perfect. The lad already doubted himself as it was, she may be all he needs to assure who he is.

Good?

Bad?

He will knew once she shows him the way.

The problem with Draco, is that he has the soul of a kindred spirit, the heart of a pure hero, but the mind of a cunning warrior and the body of a perfect killing machine.

Which meant one thing.

He could go either way. And Albus didn't like the amount of bitterness and sadistic hatred he sensed from that boy.

But if Hermione could convince him there is more to life than vengeance…then he might have a chance at happiness.

And that, was more precious than anything in the world.

Albus sat back in his chair and looked into his empty cup.

All hope rested on the shoulders of Ms Hermione Granger.

_Let's just hope that the kind, forgiving and caring nature of Hermione doesn't get suppressed by her headstrong logic and 'common sense'. That would be a disaster._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco cringed as he felt his chest burn. _Oh yeah, now I remember._ He groaned and opened his eyes. He then froze rigidly. _Oh stupid do you get! You fell asleep, with her, in your arms! Not only will she see you, she will know how you feel you stupid idiot! Wait…how I feel? where did that come from? _He closed his eyes and smiled when he realised that other than being incredibly soar, he was healed. His super healing had really kicked in. So he sat up and looked down on her. Thank Merlin for Sleeping drought, he thought. Draco closed his eyes, and strained his hand over her body. Hermione lifted in the air, and he levitated her over to her bed. he gently laid her down, and closed the curtain around himself.

When Madam Pomfrey walked in, she saw Hermione on her own bed, and the bed next to hers…empty. Poppy gasped and looked around. She was just about to inform Dumbledore, when she heard a snicker from behind her.

"You should really be careful." Draco pulled away from the door. "I snuck behind you and trapped you in here without detection." He was wearing his black clothes again, and his mask. _he must have used magic. They look good as new_. She thought as she smoothed out her uniform.

"Master Draco, please return to your bed."

"No." he smirked and walked towards her. She stumbled backwards slightly, and he chuckled. "But I do think I will go to Ms Granger's bed. you see, I need to have a word with her." He walked straight past her and stood over Hermione. Her eyes twitched. _Good, she's awake._ "Rise and shine Ms Granger." He said very sternly, but smoothly. Not as cockily or cruelly as he had been with Poppy.

"Master Draco! She isn't ready to leave yet! Put her down this instant!"

"What?" he lifted her into his arms. "Are _you_ going to stop me?"

"No, but I will if I have to lad." Albus spoke softly from the door.

"Humph. Not concerned." He started to walk towards the other end of the ward, and the back door.

"Draco lad, don't go any farther." Albus pointed his wand at him, but Draco didn't stop. "Draco." He warned again.

"Just try it old man. I _dare_ you."

"**Petrificus Totalus!" and the bright coloured light short forth from the wand, and hurtled towards Draco. But he span on his heel, his robes billowing around him and backhanded the spell. **

**Not even Dumbledore was prepared to see the spell meekly bounce off his fists, and into the wall. Draco stood there, holding Hermione in his inhumanly strong arms once more, his face unreadable beneath his mask. **

**"She will not be harmed." He said calmly, and turned to leave. **

**"Albus! We can't just-"**

**"We can and will Poppy. He has given us his word. I trust he will respect that." **

**"But."**

**"Listen Poppy my dear." He looked to her. "If _I_ could not stop him, who can?"**

**"Is he a threat Albus? Like his father?"**

**"No. he is nothing like his father. and I trust him." _do not let me down lad. Please. _**

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

**Draco stepped into his quarters, and murmured a spell to seal the door. He then walked into his bed chambers, and laid her down. He couldn't resist the urge to brush some of her rebellious hair from her face, and lower his face to hers. Even through the mask he could smell her scent, her natural scent. It appears that she didn't believe in perfume, or make up. _Just as well…she doesn't need it._ he stroked her face, and she stirred. He then quickly pulled back and allowed himself to sink into the shadows. **

**His quarters were now charmed, a dimension in its own right. **

**And Hermione Granger was trapped in it.**

**"Wh…where am I?" **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wh…where am I?" Hermione groaned as she sat up, and rubbed her face. She looked around, and couldn't register where she was.

She looked to her lap, and saw a silk blood red sheet covering her. She was wearing nothing but a hospital gown and fisted the sheets on her knees. With her knees against her chest, she hugged them and looked around again. The bed was a large, four poster bed with dark mahogany wooden pillars, and black drapes that veiled her from the rest of the room. _Where am I? I can't remember being here before…all I remember is…_

She gasped and her eyes grew wide.

She remembered falling to the ground and seeing Malfoy and his flunkies stood over her. Then…

_He_ came…

"_I'll deal with you later."_

that is what he said to her. She then thought it was best to use Malfoy as a distraction and crawl away…only to hear him chuckle and say, _"Speaking of running away…"_ then when she heard him come towards her, she bolted on her feet and up the stairs. the only thing that slowed her down, was the enchanted staircase.

_Flash back._

Her heart was pounding, her breaths were laboured and her feet screamed for her to stop and rest. But she wouldn't.

She jumped onto a staircase before it swung away from the lower floor. Trying to get her breath back, she clung to the side rail and looked down to her pursuer. And sure enough, Draco and his black shroud of robes were there. She yelped as he jumped feet into the air, and onto a stair case beneath her.

"Why do you run? Can you not see it is futile to run?" he chuckled, loving this little game of cat and mouse. Hermione didn't answer and started to run to the top of the stairs. Luckily, it connected with the next floor as she reached the top step, and she continued to run towards transfiguration. If she could only get to Professor McGonagall, she would be safe. She decided right there and then, she would tell her head of house everything and make Malfoy or someone else show him around. Surely when Dumbledore learned how terrified she was of him, he wouldn't force her accompany him.

As she skidded around another corner, she saw the long hallway to the transfiguration classroom. She felt her heart leap as the feeling of victory flooded through her.

She was almost there.

Almost safe.

Just…a…little…farther…

Until Peeves floated in front of her.

"Peeves! Quick! Move out of my way! Please!" she begged and kept looking over her shoulder. He wasn't there.

Yet.

"Why if it isn't little Potty's friend."

"_Please_ Peeves. _Please_ let me pass."

"By all means." He mock bowed and waited for her to get closer to him. He then gave her a hard push and she went hurtling forward. Now if this was a normal situation, and not a Peeves situation, Hermione would have dug her heels down and stopped herself. But this _was_ a Peeves situation and no matter what she tried, she couldn't stop herself. It appeared, that the 'helpful' poltergeist had covered the entire floor with a thick layer of smooth, blue slime. So as her momentum continued to build, she screamed and closed her eyes.

Draco came around the corner, ready to pull a wise creak…until he saw her.

"HERMIONE!" he roared and jumped up, clawing at the wall.

"What the!" Peeves watched as the black clad student crawled along the wall at such a rate, it was inhuman. He soon became a blur of black as he jumped off the wall, into a sprint after Hermione as the door to the class room opened.

But she didn't see or hear him come after her. All Hermione saw was her teacher call to her, side step, and the scenery of the school before her. Upon seeing the thousands of feet drop, she felt her world go black, fainting almost immediately after falling out the window.

_End Flash back._

The last thing she could remember after that, was the sight of the floor and feeling her ears ring with her scream.

Then darkness.

_How did I get from falling to me death, to in a bed?_ Her fingertips ran over the sheet by her sides, her knees still to her chest. _It is a nice bed…so soft…but that doesn't tell me how I got here, where here is, or who this bed belongs to._ She shuddered as she tried to think who it could belong to. She had to be at Hogwarts, she knew that. The school crest was etched into the wood of one of the pillars. And all the students, had dorm rooms, and this was certainly no dormitory.

So it either belonged to a teacher, or the only other head student. The head boy.

Draco Malfoy.

She shuck her head and closed her eyes. _Don't be absurd Hermione. How could you be in Malfoy's room? Besides, the colours are all wrong. There isn't any green for Slytherin. So am I in a teacher's room?_ She thought for a moment, and then shuck her head again. _No. if one of the professors had found me, I would be in the infirmary with madam Pomfrey tending to me. _Hermione took a deep breath and looked to her right. To her right was closest to the black veil. As she reached for it, she spoke aloud. "Then there leaves the question, who's room will I see behind this veil?" she paused, before feeling the smooth silk of the veil in her hands. "Only one way to find out." And she yanked it back, as if afraid of doing it too slowly. She had her eyes shut from fear, but after nothing jumped out at her, she slowly opened her eyes. The floor was as blood red as the bed, as was the furniture (with the same dark mahogany as the bed), black walls with lots of portraits on the walls. The frames were a brilliant gold, and the portraits all held a different breed of dragon. The first one she saw, she remembered all too well. It was a raging, fire spiting Hungarian horntail. Then another, a Chinese fire ball, flying in the air. Hermione stepped off the bed, wrapping her arms around herself, and entrapped by the moving, magnificent pictures. She thought they were windows into a dragon breeding ground, but knew better. She found another one as she ventured nearer to a dark desk. There was a large Welsh Green bathing in a lagoon with her young all around her. Water sprayed everywhere as she cleaned her pups, some rolling around in the dirt. Hermione chuckled and stroked the frame lovingly. Her soft, warm smile didn't leave her as she explored the room even more. There were various other dragon portraits, but she planned to look at them later. Right now, she looked down at the desk. Everything was immaculately in place. The quills in the quill holder to the right, all the parchment in organised piles to the left, and a large black leather book in the centre of the desk. There was a golden seal on the front. It was a large fire with two dragon heads in the centre, with their tails making a ribbon effect beneath the fire. One she recognised from the tail alone, a horntail. The second, she had to look closer to distinguish as a Welsh green. "Whoever's room this is, they sure love dragons." She chuckled and curiosity made her open the book's first page. She then pulled the dark mahogany and blood red chair up to the desk, and read.

But it was plain.

Until she traced her hand over it.

Then ink writing of the neatest style she had ever seen, seeped through onto the pages. At first, alarm bells rang. This was too much like what Ginny told her of Tom Riddle's dairy. She was tempted to just close the book and leave…but she didn't. Her Gryffindor adventurous and bravery made her look at the thick black words, and read.

**Welcome to whomever has found this book. I welcome you.**

_Ok, that sounds way too much like what Ginny said Tom said though his diary. _

**Do not be rude, I am talking to you. ** She blinked. Did it want her to reply? Oh no, she wasn't that stupid.

"No way. I'm not biting." She said defiantly. "This book isn't even mine." But she glanced down again.

**It is your choice. It is just long since I have had a decent conversation, and you give off an intelligent aura.**

She raised a brow. And then gave in. she wrote on the paper, and the words sank into the sheets. She knew this would come back and bite her in the ass. But…

_How long has it been since someone has spoke with you?_

**Ah, at last. I feared you would not be answering me this century. It has been a long time. Too long. And whom may I be having the pleasure of speaking with?**

_Someone._

**Ah, cautious are we? Fear not. For this is not a piece of dark magic tied by the memory of a fowl minded brute. **

_You know about the diary of Tom riddle? _ She couldn't believe this.

**Indeed. I know of everything that has happened it his school. I have been here log enough. Albus has kept me well informed. **

_Albus? As in Albus Dumbledore? The headmaster. _

**The very one. May I ask, are you my new owner? I was told I would be changing hands soon. But I fear that my new master has yet to converse with me. **

_Well…don't think I am your master. No, I'm not I mean. You belong to someone though…you are on a desk in someone's room._

**In _someone's_ room?**

_That's right. I don't know whose room this is, I just woke up here. _

**Then am I safe to assume, that you are alone?**

_Yes…why?_

**Because whom ever was supposed to be responsible for me, has decided to neglect me. and so I choose you as my new master. Or is it mistress?**

_I'm a girl but._ But before she could finish her sentence, the book snapped shut, and she was staring at the dual dragon emblem. She widened her eyes as her hand was sucked onto the book cover. She tried to pull it back and struggled for a few moments. She looked in awe at the cover, as the dragons had gone. In its place, was a large white dove in a heart. Definitely more feminine. The book them flew open, and not only were the pages now pink, but the ink was now red.

**Much better. Now Miss Granger, where were we. **She squealed and jumped up.

"How did you know my name!" she then waited for a response, before hitting her face with her hand. _I need to write my reply, not speak it._ She thought.

_How did you know my name?_

**You are my Mistress now. It is my business to know your name. now come, what troubles you? How has your day been? ** Hermione knitted her eyebrows together, looking sceptically at the book. **Come now dear, I am hardly going to make you go walk abouts now am I? you can take me to dear Albus and ask him to tell you I am safe if you wish. **

_You have certainly started to come across more, how should I say it, feminine?_

**I have changed to suit you, my new owner. So will you trust me now? Or would you like me to connect you to Albus?**

She raised a brow at that.

_I'm sorry, connect?_

**I am one of a pair. The other belongs to Albus himself. Would you like me to connect you? Or would you rather speak with him in person?**

_In person, if you don't mind. _

**Very Well. Now tell me, how has your day been? Or tell me a little about yourself. **

_I am a student here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and am the head girl of Gryffindor. My name is Hermione Granger, and I have no idea why I just told you all that. _

**Well, I am the book of concern, one of a pair, and my brother is in the care of the headmaster of this school. We used to have to be in separate draws when we were together. We used to bicker something terrible you know. **

_I wouldn't know. I am an only child. _

**Lucky you. I had to put up with _him_ for over three hundred years. He has such annoying habits like snoring, taking up unnecessary room in my side of the draw. Petty things like that. and his language was always fowl. I don't know how Albus puts up with him really. **

_Well I am sorry for you. _

**No need Ms granger. **

_Call me Hermione._

**Then no need Hermione. And you mal call me what ever you please. Diary is more traditional I suppose. **

_So diary, you are like a normal diary, except you talk back and give your opinion?_

**Exactly my dear. **

_Then tell me what you think of this…_

Hermione took a while, and most of the book's pages, to describe everything that has happened with her school over the years, with Ron's funny behaviour, his recent behaviour, the new student, and the events of the day before.

_And then I woke up here in this room and I have no idea where I am. _

**Mmmm, sounds strange to me. And this Draco, not the albino, the one with the mask, he was chasing you before you fell, correct?**

_Yes, he was. _

**So I will start from the beginning. When he first arrived, you fell backwards off your chair and he levitated you from the floor. Helping you back to your seat. Yes? **

_Yes._

**And when you were sat alone in potions because that ill mannered boy Ronald took Harry away from you, he sat with you, yes?**

……_yes _where exactly was she going with this?

**And when he had the choice of leaving your side to be with someone you have described to have the same personality as, in a way, he refused and continued to accompany you, right?**

_Yes, but._

**And when you then went to muggle studies, he was quiet and was not cruel to you in any way, only when he touched your hand you reacted to him and shivered uncontrollable, and yet he still didn't show you any distaste. **

_But._

**And then at dinner, he asked your name and was still calm with you, when he had lashed out at not only your potions maser, but the boy who had been cruel to you, and then followed you to where?**

_Care of magical creatures. _

**And there he watched you as you handled potentially dangerous creatures, and still watched you when you returned to the group?**

_Yes._

**And when Malfoy, foul boy that one, was being punished by the Draco lad, you cast a spell on him to make him stop, yes?**

_Yes I did. The immoblus spell. He's rooted poor Hagrid to the spot, literally and was beating the living daylights out of Malfoy! What was I supposed to do? Let him?_

**No my dear, I didn't day that. ** There was nothing for a moment, and then Diary simply started again where she left off. **Then, tell me if I am wrong at all, did he harm you, when he ha thrown a half giant across the way, beaten a young wizard. **

_No…he just told me not to use magic on him. He broke through my spell like it was nothing. It was so creepy._

**Did you find out why he attacked master Malfoy dear?**

_Yes…strange actually…it was because Malfoy called me a mudblood and made fun of my fear of snakes. _

**mmmm…yes, I thought so. **

_Thought what?_

**I am not finished yet my dear, bare with me. What happened the next day?**

_He followed me to Herbology. That was after scaring everyone away from me at breakfast. That was odd. All the girls are attracted to him now something rotten, and they all think I could be there way to get closer to him. Then when I said that Malfoy would be better than me at helping him around, he interrupted me at the word 'at' and said nothing. It was odd, he really doesn't like Malfoy. I would say he hates him more than Harry does. And that is saying something. Then we went to Herbology. And I thought the day before had been 'eventful'. _

**Tell me again dear, what happened in that lesson?**

_We went over mandrakes again, to revise the last years. Prof Sprout said to get into pairs, and I thought that Harry was going to pair up with me…until Draco got in the way. I gave in in the end and made Harry stop. I wasn't about to stand by and let him get the same treatment as Malfoy did. But it was too late, Draco had gotten angry at Ro and Harry, and made the earth underneath them swallow them whole! I mean, he doesn't even possess a wand! And what made it worse is that the hole lead to the underground devil's snare pit._

**Oh, devil's snare…very nasty. **

_That isn't the half of it. I have never been as scared in my life!_ Hermione trembled with just the memory. _I levitated them out, and I don't know what came over me. I just turned to Draco and ordered him like a little child to close the hole now. He was so angry, I wanted to cry. I even thought he was going to smack me, but he flicked his wrist and actually closed the hole. _

**So once again he lets you get away with what other people got a beaten for, for lesser crimes. Interesting. **

_Interesting? It was flipping scary that is what it was. oh, then he had a 'chat' with me. _

**He did? please, tell me what he said my dear. **Hermione thought for a moment, and decided to use a special memory charm to let the book see what she had seen.

_**Magical flash back**. _

"Were my actions a moment ago harsh?"

She couldn't believe her ears!

_Yes! Of course they were harsh! You threw my two best friends into a possible dire situation! Because you, you, I don't even know why! _

But those words never came out.

They were not needed to answer him, however, as her reddening face and agape mouth told him how she felt. He forced her hand onto the table, to avoid looks, and leaned closer to her. "I suppose you might think they were, but I have _no_ time for fools."

"They're not fools, they're my friends."

"Oh? Then where were these friends of yours when I arrived yesterday? When you were on your own, isolated from the rest of your year? Where were these friends of yours, when you honour was insulted by the likes of Malfoy? Was it them who ran to your aid? Was it?" did he actually expect her to answer that? "Well?" Obviously he did.

"…no…"

"I didn't think so. As I would remember. It was_ I_ who sat with you in potions, who sat with you willingly in every other lesson after, and saved you from humiliation from a dick like Malfoy. And I don't even remember seeing your 'friends' at the table this morning in the great hall, as I rescued you from those harpies. Or are _they_ your friends now to?" he snarled.

"…you're hurting me…" she whimpered as he looked to her wrist. Indeed, he had been so angry, that his grip on her had tightened greatly. He looked to her face again, and saw tears from the pain.

"I apologies. It was not my intention to do so." he released her and scowled to himself. _She didn't even hear me did she? She didn't even hear me say I was her friend…_

"Don't mention it." a tear ran down her cheek and she reached for the mandrake stalk again.

"Wait." He reached out again, and this time gently touched her hand, ignoring her automatic flinch. "Don't use those gloves."

"But, but I have to. They are dragon skin and will protect me from-"

"Don't use them…think of the creature it came from…"

_Oh, so you can be compassionate to giant creatures who try to eat humans by the dozen, but not your own kind? Ass!_ "I've seen it done…skinning them…brutish…" he said very quietly, but she heard it. She actually felt pity lick at her insides. "I'll do it." he reached out, took the mandrake and quickly transferred it to the next pot, before burying it. Then she saw something that made her gasp.

"You're not wearing ear muffs!"

"I am not harmed by the cries of these measly creatures…don't worry…"

_**End magical flash back** _

The book, or it's magical spirit form, had seen everything as an outsider, not as Hermione. So she actually saw his reactions, as well as hers. She had more of an idea bout him than Hermione did now.

**Is that all that happened dear?**

_Is that all? Is that all! He almost crushed my hand clean off and that is all!_

**Please dear, that is not what I meant. I simply meant is that the end of the affair, or was there more?**

_Oh…then I apologise. _

**No need dear. Please, was there more?**It was odd really. Hermione was confining in this book, Diary, like the best girl friend she never had.

_Well, I ran from him. right after lesson. _

**Oh dear. **

_I know it was stupid. I really do. But I was so scared and I couldn't help it. I ran. But I ran away from one Draco, and into the other. _

**Master Malfoy seems to turn his head where ever you don't need him, I have observed. **

_He certainly does. And he started to make fun of me, and tripped me up I know it. of course, he wasn't as cocky when Draco turned up. _

**So he saved you again?**

_Excuse me, saved?_

**Sorry dear, please continue. **

_Okay. Well, then I ran away from him and he chased me. I can still remember his taunting of my running away being 'futile'. Then I ran into Peeves. _

**Oh, ghastly ghost that one. I remember him all too well. What happened then dear? Please continue.**

_Well he pushed me down a path with blue slime on it or something. I couldn't stop and skated through transfiguration, and straight out the window. _

**Transfiguration, as in the transfiguration tower, thousands of feet in the air from the ground transfiguration?**

_Yes, and straight out the window. _

**Oh dear! What happened then? **Hermione sniffled, confusion and her own memories getting to her.

_I don't know…I just woke up here…and I don't know where I am. _A tear fell onto the pink page, and seeped into the book.

**Oh deary please don't cry. I am sure you will find out where you are and find that you are in a friend's room. Or a teacher, is that not possible? **

_No, I would be in the infirmary if I was found by a teacher. I dot know where I am. _

**Well, I have been in every room in this castle since it was first built. Draw eyes on my pages, and I will tell you just where you are. **

_Oh thank you. _The ink vanished and Hermione drew an eye on each page. They looked quite Egyptian, but blinked none the less.

_**May I have some pupils deary. I need them to see. **_

_Oh, sorry._ she drew her two big pupils, and then picked the book up. The eyes scanned the room, and then words appeared again.

**Draw me lips, it is easier than us communicating like this while you show me around.** Hermione drew a pair of big lips, and stood up with the book. She knew this book had to belong to Dumbledore now. Only he could enchant a book to do such wondrous things as this.

"**Ah, it has been a long time. This…is not a professors quarters."**

"Where am I Diary?"

"**You are in a guest's quarters dear. A male from the looks of things."**

"How can you tell that?" Hermione looked around, and couldn't see any proof of this room belong to a male.

"**Because of the gentleman stood behind you my dear."** Hermione gasped and froze. She was still deciding whether or not she wanted to turn around, when. **"Well? Don't just stand there in the shadows. Come out and show yourself. It is rude to keep a lady waiting."**

"Diary don't-" but she heard someone behind her. They stepped closer, every foot step in time with her chilled heartbeat. "Oh no…" she whimpered and closed her eyes, as the person walked around her.

"It's about time you woke up Ms Granger." That voice, that low, baritone voice with the smoothness of any melody. It couldn't be anyone else. _Don't be him, don't be him, please don't be him._ Slowly, she opened her eyes, and yelped, jumping back a step. It was as she feared. Stood before her, was the ever dressed in black, the ever spontaneous and snarky Draco. "What is the matter Ms Granger? You look like you have seen a ghost." He chuckled, and stepped towards her.

"**No then sir, I would ask that you reframe from intimidating my mistress in such a manner. It is obvious to me that you do not wish her harm."**

"And why would that be?" he chuckled evilly, and made Hermione back up against the wall. But he still followed her.

"**Because you would not have saved her otherwise." ** Then he stopped. and Hermione looked down at the makeshift eyes on the pink pages.

"…what?"

"**My dear, is it not obvious. Master Draco has no desire to harm you. You have told me of all your encounters with this gentleman, and I have made the connections. I was not in the possession of Albus Dumbledore, without having his deduction skills rubbing off on me you know." **Draco cocked his head to one side, and folded his arms. This should be interesting.

"**it has come to my attention, that on every occasion possible, Master Draco has been there, with you, and by your side. He hates everyone, but you Hermione dear. He rescues you from the likes of Master Malfoy on a regular basis, threatens anyone who dears to prevent either your happiness, or your close proximity to him. remember how he treated Malfoy when he called you a mudblood…such a fowl term…and how he reacted when the prospect of having someone other then him be your partner?"** Hermione opened her eyes wide, started to make the same conclusions. And Draco didn't like this one bit.

"Give me the book." He demanded and reached for it. but Hermione held it to her chest, and the book continued.

"**What is the matter Draco? Afraid of my mistress knowing the truth are we? I thought you would be glad for her to know your feelings for her."**

"I have no such feelings. I care for no one."

"**But Draco…I never said you care for her."** there was a silence, until a deep snarling made Hermione jump and he grabbed her shoulders, and slammed her against the wall hard.

"Give.me.that.book." He growled and was squeezing her shoulders hard, without realising it.

"Ah! Your, your hurting me!" she whimpered as tears welld in her eyes, and he looked to her shoulders. He then released her, like she burned him and looked to his hands. Then, he looked to her again.

"**You don't care for her ay? And yet the thought of hurting her, terrifies you. Am I underestimating the extent of your feelings for Ms Granger?"**

"Shut up!" he roared and made Hermione fall down the wall, holding the book close, her shoulders sore and still stinging badly. Draco launched at her and tore the book from her hands.

"No!" she jumped up and tried to take it back, but he put his hand to her stomach, and pushed her had backwards. He then threw the book down on the table, and ripped the pages out with the eyes and lips on them. The book was now blind and silent, as he pressed his hand down on the cover.

Hermione had fallen backwards from the push, and landed on the bed. She crawled to the end, and looked in horror as the book lowed a malicious purple, before the cover returned to its previous state. Plain black with the golden double dragon seal on the front. She whimpered and held her mouth as he turned to face her.

"That book…belongs to me." He said calmly, and walked towards her. She cowered backwards and sat in the middle of the bed, her nightgown fanned over her legs and her eyes still glistening with tears. She felt like her friend was just taken from her, and yet it was only an enchanted book. But still…it hurt. "Come here." He held out a hand, but she didn't take it. She simple looked to it, as if afraid it would strike her. "Come here, _please._" But she didn't move. He growled and climbed onto the bed after her. She yelped and crawled away, only for him to grab her ankle and drag her underneath him. he then turned her over and saw the tears on her face. "I will not harm you…the book was right about that much…" he spoke softly, and paced one gloved finger at the nape of her neck. Hermione put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away, with no luck. She cried out softly as he pulled one of the sleeves down to show her bare shoulder. His hand mark was still imprinted there, red and angry. He sighed and placed his hand over I gently, making her yelp again. "I will not hurt you." He cooed, his hand glowing a soft purple, almost pink in huge. She felt her shoulder grow warm and then, was normal. She looked to the side, and placed one hand over it as he pulled away. He had healed her, with no wand. She looked up at him in disbelief as he pulled the sleeve over her again. he then turned to the other one, and she let him heal her this time.

"Why?" she asked softly, her voice hiccupping from her crying.

"I will not harm you. I am not my father's son." was all he said, before kneeling up and holding a hand out to her. "And these _are_ my quarters."

"Did you save me then?" she took his hand as he pulled her up to kneel with him. They both then sat back own on their feet.

"…yes." He looked away. "It is late. I have monitored you enough for now."

"I'm sorry? Monitored?" he slid off the bed and was sure to make sure his robes were in place behind him, before offering her his hand again. She took it, still waiting for an answer.

"You should leave. I am sure you will wish to reassure Madam Pomfrey that you are unharmed." He waved his hand, and a roaring fireplace appeared by the closed portrait door, and a pot of floo powder on the mantelpiece. "You should leave immediately." He turned swiftly and walked to his desk, taking the book and pocketing it.

"The book of concern…was it a gift from Dumbledore?" she smoothed her night gown out, not even wanting to think how her hair looked now.

"Yes. The fool thought I had someone to talk to then I could work out my…" he saw her raise a brow. "…concerns. I will visit you in the medical wing tomorrow, after you have rested." He then waved a hand over the fire, and it glowed green. "It will take you straight there."

"But…" she didn't understand. She thought she did for a moment, she thought…but that is impossible. He couldn't…no. he didn't. but she oddly wasn't _as_ afraid of him anymore. Hermione stood next to him, but he looked away from her and she looked to the floor. "Do you want to be my friend? Is…is that why you acted the way you did?" she couldn't believe she had actually said that aloud! She then slowly looked up, to see him looking right at her. What she didn't see, was the chocked look on his face. His mask prevented that.

"If I were to say yes?"

"Then we would need to talk." She said, actually able to smile softly. Thinking about it now, it was quite simple why he had helped her, if he wanted to be her friend. It was quite valiant actually. She was just so afraid, she couldn't see it before now.

"And what would we talk about?" he turned away from the fire, more hopeful than he had been in his entire life. This strange warm feeling in his chest was almost scary. And it intensified when she smiled at him again. he would need to talk to Dumbledore about this…

"About your methods. If you wanted to be my friend…" she stepped closer to him and very bravely in her view, placed a hand on his shoulder. This made her look quite silly from their height difference, but she managed it on her tip toes. "Then there are better ways to let me know about it. Like talking, hanging out as they say, having fun and not…well…trying to decapitate people for any reason." She chuckled weakly, but when he laughed, she beamed. His laugh was so soft, so merry. She had never heard him laugh before, and she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. It was like a song to her ears, and she subconsciously leaned closer to him. But he noticed this and let on of his hands rest on her shoulder. For a moment they just stood like this, until Draco practically pulled her into an embrace. Things wouldn't be easy, they never would be. But they were slowly getting better. He thought, as he smelled her hair and rubbed her back in small circles.

"You are giving me a chance…" he held her tighter. "…I must warn you. I have a fowl temper, no mercy and no tolerance. I am bitter, twisted and vengeful. I have never had a friend and do not now the proper way of conduct." He lifted his head, and saw her look up at him. "But I am more loyal and trustworthy than any other. I will stand up for you and beat down those who would try to make you feel insignificant, simply because you are different." He held her close again, and now she understood. He had said that she was alone, that she had no friends, and heard how people talked about her, called her filthy and a mudblood. He said very strongly that he resented the ones who were her 'friends' as they didn't act like it. in truth…he saw her loneliness and recognised it. _So he is like this…because he is like this. He is lonely too, and saw me lonely and reached out to me in the only way he could. He has never had a friend, so he doesn't know how to act. He is lonely…that's all…_ she frowned. _And I ran away from him, didn't try at all and how did that make him feel? Oh Merlin I don't want to think how that made him feel_

Draco felt her hold him back just as tightly, and heard a sob escape her lips. "Ms Granger?" he saw her look up, her big chocolate brown eyes twinkle at him.

"Call me Hermione. Friends call each other by their first name…"

"So…we are friends?" he asked and held her tight.

"Yes, we are." She sniffed and held him back. This poor guy, he had never had a friend. Not even one. She had at least Harry. She laughed in her had. _Gosh, what will Harry say when I tell him Draco is my friend? Oh well. I will deal with that when I come to it._ She felt Draco lift her up in his arms, and step into the fire.

After the disorienting feeling of flooing anywhere, she soon saw Madam Pomfrey run up to her and hold a wand out.

"You put her down!"

"Be quiet you foolish woman. I will do as I please!" he snarled before turning to a vacant bed.

"It's ok Madam Pomfrey." Hermione threw over his shoulder, and looked to him. she was still nervous, but she spoke. "Erm, you didn't have to shout at her." he grunted, and put her down.

"I will come back for you tomorrow." He nodded, and left. _Well that was odd. _She thought, but soon had to contend with Madam Pomfrey fussing over her in a sate of worry.

"I am fine, really, no I don't need, no, no he didn't, No! I did not!" she blushed madly as the suggestion of being molested in any way propped up. "And I will not need a contraceptive charm!" she squeaked, glad when Albus walked in.

"Hermione dear, how are you. Lemon drop?" he offered her, but she declined. "How are you?...and how was Draco?" he said, albeit a little agitated.

"Draco? He is fine. We are friends now." She smiled, even if weakly. She looked to see that Dumbledore was delighted, and Poppy was in shock.

"But he picked you up, took you to his room and didn't return you until 24 hours later! how can you be friends when he simply said 'I will come back for you tomorrow' and left with nothing more?"

"Because love is deeper than that Poppy." Both Hermione and Poppy sweat dropped.

"Excuse me Headmaster, love?" she squeaked again. It was becoming a habit now…

"Oh, did I say something dear?" Hermione blinked, and decided to pretend she didn't hear anything. This was confusing as it was.

"Nothing Professor."

"Good. Then I want you to get some rest as tomorrow, your friends will be visiting you."

"Can't I go back to lessons?"

"No dear, you had quite a shock and a bump to the head. I want to observe you for at least a week." Poppy butted in, getting a sleeping potion ready for her.

"And shall I make sure that a mister Potter and a mister Weasley do not visit in the same hours as mister Draco Draig Damnatio Draconian?"

"Yes please…wait…Draig…that means something…" she closed her eyes tight and tried to think hard. "But Poppy forced a sleeping drought down her very quickly. She fell to the bed, and slipped into a sleep. Just one thing passed her lips as she slept. "Dragon…it means…dragon…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Morning Hermione." Cho smiled at a very surprised head girl. _What is Cho doing coming to sit with me?_ "How are you?" she waited until she was absolutely sure Chi was talking and about to sit with her, then said.

"I'm fine thanks." She looked to her timetable and pushed her empty plate away from her. Thursday meant double free period, double history of magic and then single charms. So she had a few hours to kill. She planned to go to the library and use Harry's books, (that she swiped from him this morning to copy up) and catch up with the rest of the year. It would take her 20 minutes tops from the looks of what she had to do. She knew all the spells and topics here already. _But still, better to make the notes just encase._

"Good. I just heard you were in the infirmary for a while."

"Yeah I was. it appears falling out a window is not the healthiest of hobbies."

"I heard Peeves is responsible."

"You would be right."

"I heard that Draco went right after you."

"…yes he did."

"I heard…that he took you into his room." her head snapped up at that with wide eyes. "Lavender saw him carrying you. You were the envy of the school when we all saw him."

She gulped. They _all_ saw them?

"Heh, heh, he just wanted to make sure I was ok."

"By taking you _out_ of the infirmary?" Cho smirked and raised a brow.

"Well, yes I suppose." She looked down at her lap, fiddling with her satchel strap.

"So. How close exactly are you?" _that's it! I may be inwardly drawn when it comes to Draco, but I will not stand for this!_

"I will have you know that we are friends and nothing more."

"Sure didn't look like it." she sang. "Oh I envy you. As do all the rest of the females in our year. And some other years too. Did you hear about the 7th year who tried t ask him to go to Hogsmeade this weekend? He supposedly roared in her face and set her robes on fire, without a wand!"

"He did?" she felt slightly happy about this, as her lips quirked up into a smile. Then she felt awful. How could she be glad that he had scared that poor girl?

"Yeah, he did. It was as if he thought the idea disgusting."

"Oh." She simply said, quite interested now.

"Anyway I was wondering…" Hermione turned to her.

"What do you want?" she almost chuckled. She knew there was more of a reason for _Cho_ to come and sit with her.

"Well…could you ask Draco if he would come with _me_ to Hogsmeade? I mean, you said you are friends so you could ask him, and since you are _only_ friends…you wouldn't mind him going with me…right?" Hermione seemed to find her smile more forced than usual. But she managed it.

"Sure, I'll ask him."

"Excellent. Tell me at the end of charms, ok?"

"Alright." And just as she thought she would, Cho got up and left her straight away. _That_ was the only reason Cho had come to sit with her. She just used the 'How are you?' to open the conversation. But she had to chuckle.

How would Draco react to being asked out on a date? And how was she going to ask him for Cho? She didn't have long to think, as mister mystery himself stalked down the hall and bee lined for her.

"Hermione." He said briefly before sitting down next to her. But he almost slipped off the chair when she beamed a smile at him. he found himself staring at her for a moment, before pulling his bag onto the table. "We have a free period first." He stated.

"I have two."

"As do I."

"And good morning by the way." She chuckled and placed her timetable in her bag. She then used her wand to clear her plate. One less job for the house elves.

"Yes…good morning." He said more softly than before, and looked forward again. he slowly shuffled closer to her, and she glanced to the side, seeing this. "What do you wish to do for the first two periods?"

"Well, I have some catching up to do for the day of school I missed. I am just glad it was one. If Madam Pomfrey had caught me this morning then…" she snapped her mouth shut. "I mean." She heard Draco laugh good heartedly, and found herself leaning closer to him, to listen to him better. It as like a low, but soft melodic tune. To hypnotic…

"So Little miss perfect escaped the barricades of the infirmary? Why you rebel." He laughed again, and looked down at her face. she seemed to be in a daze, and he tilted his head to one side. "Are you alright?"

"Oh?" she snapped out of it, and blushed. "Oh, yes I am. I was just…thinking."

"What about?" he moved even closer to her, so there were only inches between them.

"Well…" _quick think of something…erm…ah! Perfect. _"Just about the weekend." She started to shuffle in her seat, and fiddled with her hands on her lap. "Well, at the start of term, Dumbledore made it so 6th and 7th years can go to Hogsmeade every weekend if they wanted." Draco smiled widely under his mask. He thought he would beat her to it, just to see her blush.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he said softly into her ear. Hermione gasped. She supposed to be asking him for Cho! He made the wrong conclusion. But then she beamed when she remembered.

"Well _I _can't this weekend. I promised Hagrid I would help out with the Unicorns this weekend…but thank you anyway…" she blushed madly anyway…and he saw that he might be able to mauve this another way. That was until. "But Cho is free and she was wondering if you would-"

"No." he snapped. He wanted to go with Hermione, not that popular pimple! He gripped at his own knee and tried to get his temper under control. "But." He breathed. "I would very much like to help you with the unicorns this weekend." Her head snapped up. That was _not_ a good idea!

"Well…I'm not the only one Hagrid asked to help him…"

"Potter and Weasley." He folded his arms. "I could still help too." He pouted and looked away. Hermione looked to him, and smiled. He flinched when she placed a hand on his arm. He then looked to her, and became lost in her smile and dazzling eyes.

"You can help if you want. It would endear you to Hagrid a little better, and say sorry for how you literally threw him around." She chuckled. But he seemed to like the idea.

"Then I will do it." he stated.

"Alright. Now I just have to find a nice way to tell Cho…" she mumbled to herself, but Draco heard her clearly.

"Did she _ask_ you to enquire about this weekend?" he was furious! How _dare_ they try to use Hermione to get to him!

"Well…yes she did but that is how girls ask people if they can't find a way to ask themselves. I mean, you are never in a situation for her to ask you."

"And I never will be." He said very low, and very close to her. His black mask was inches from her face. "Never."

She frowned. _He said he never had a friend…so he will certainly never had a girlfriend either. Maybe I should help him."_

"You will never get girls to like you if you act like that." she chuckled, and he blinked at her.

"I don't want _girls_ to like me. I just." He stopped. _I just want you to like me._ "I don't need girls to live like the pimple necked punks in our year. You know them, the ones who can't keep in their own robes." He sneered, and pulled a piece of parchment from his side, and a quill. She watched the feather. It was a long, black slender feather hat seemed to shine many different colours in the light. He started to write with it, and she just watched as the ink appeared on the paper.

_Dear sir or madam. _

_I will be cancelling my prescription to your one sided, bias, up our own ass paper as I am regularly on a day to day basis disgusted at the content of the Daily Profit, and will never lower myself to read such filth again. The way people are treated in your articles is despicable and slanderous. I don't know how you hold your head high with such a lack of honour and respect for your fellow witches and wizards. This paper is a retched thing and cruel at more than one time. _

_I am ashamed of every one of you spineless bastards. _

_From_

He signed it but didn't let her see. He then folded it, snapped his fingers, and it turned into a large black envelope with the letter inside. He waved his hand over the back, and the same double dragon head in a large flame that was on his diary, appeared there.

"I haven't seen that kind of envelope before. It looks almost like a howler…but they are red."

"It is a howler." He smirked and looked over her head. "With a few personal modifications." Then a screeching caught the entire hall's attention as a large creature flew in. it looked like an over grown Eagle Owl, as black as night with brilliant yellow eyes. It landed before Draco and bowed its head. "Now Night wing. Take this to the headquarters of the Daily Profit immediately." He tied the envelope to the mighty bird's leg, and it took off with one powerful beat of its wings. It vanished almost as quickly as it came.

"You're cancelling your prescription to the daily profit? Why?"

"It is cruel. And retched." He simply said and stood up. Then it clicked. Hermione had said it was retched under her breath, and he had cancelled it, because _she_ didn't like it! He cancelled it, for her!

"You know, I didn't mean to-"

"To the library I think." he cut her off curtly again. He acted to strange to say he was so devoted to her. She sighed and picked up her bag.

"Sure, this way." She led him through the school. She saw Cho and was about to speak with her. she already had eye contact with her and smiled to her, just about to say something when.

"And by the way." He stepped in front of her and looked down at Cho, making her whimper against the wall.

"Draco wait!"

"I will never go anywhere with such a weak creature as yourself. So never, ever ask again."

"Draco!" she jumped in front of him. "You can't just say that!"

"I just did." he said defiantly and folded his arms. Why was she bothered anyway?

"But that is how you scare people and hurt their feelings. It would have been nicer if you pulled her aside and said, I am sorry but I can't come this weekend or something like that."

"But that would be lying. I simply don't want to go with her." they were having this pointless argument, as Draco wasn't about to give any, in the middle of the hall. They had forgotten that Cho and her friends were even there. "Is it not more honourable to simple tell her the truth, and not let her build up false hopes?"

"But you might _want_ to go out with her in the future. And if not Cho, then a friend of hers. But they might be afraid of asking you if you act like this all the time."

"I find nothing wrong with the way I act." He tapped his foot, getting frustrated quickly. Hermione sighed and stepped up to him. oh yes, here was the Gryffindor she truly was.

"But you should at least consider how she would feel if you say that."

"I don't care."

"Well you should!"

"Why?" he stepped closer to her, but she didn't budge. She wouldn't on this one.

"Because you will never learn if you don't try!"

"But I don't want to try anything towards her."

"That isn't the point!"

"And what is the point?" he leaned against the wall, folding his arms. Ron and Harry were just walking past when they saw this argument.

"The point is that you shouldn't treat her, or anyone else for that matter, with that kind of attitude unless they really deserve it."

"And I would care why?"

"I don't know! But you should!" she had her fists at her sides and he seemed to be enjoying this! _Calm down Hermione, calm down. _

"I see no need to continue this futile attempt to change my perspective on this. I didn't want to go with her, so I told her I didn't. End of story." He pulled away from the wall, and reached to take her arm. But she scowled at him, freezing him to the spot. She was scowling…at him!

"No, not end of story! You can't just end conversations like this and brush it off. You can't just brush _me_ off like this! If you really want me to be your friend, you have to learn respect."

"How did my rejection of Cho, turn into this!"

"That's girls for you mate." Ron chuckled, and froze as Hermione looked squarely at him. She stepped towards him, but Draco got there first. His hand was wrapped around his throat quicker than he could blink.

"You will hold our tongue wench. And apologise to her first."

"I…am…sorry." he choked between words, and was starting to turn a deep shade of blue before Draco dropped him. But when he turned to see Hermione, she was even more livid than before.

"Oh, you cad!" she said through struggled breaths, trying to control her anger. "See! This is exactly what I mean. You don't care about how you treat people! You don't care at all." She closed her eyes and turned her back to him. "You just don't care. I was _trying_ to give you some friendly advice." She pulled her strap over her shoulder and started to walk away. "When you can learn how to care, I will be waiting. Until then, I want to be alone." She started to get out of the crowd until Draco grabbed her arm.

"You will not just dismiss me like that."

"Why not? You did me." she kept her eyes closed and her face turned away from him.

"You heard her Draco. She doesn't want you to go near her, so back off." Harry stepped up with his wand at the ready. "I mean it Draco."

"And I mean it when I say, stay out of it." he raised a hand, and Harry started to levitate.

"Even now! Even now you still act like, like," she couldn't say it and ran out of his hands. "Like a monster!" she cried and ran down the hall. Harry met with the floor with a thump, as Draco's arm went limp at his side.

Hermione just called him a monster.

Hermione.

His Hermione…

"Hermione…" he hung his head and turned to the crowd. "You want to look away, or will I have to rip some eyes out?" everyone soon dissipated quickly, that was all but Harry. Draco saw this and folded his arms, not in the mood for this. "What do you want Potter?"

"That hurt, didn't it." he said, but not spitefully like he would have thought. It was almost as if he cared. "For her to call you that, it hurt. You wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else. But it was her, so it hurt, right?"

"Fuck off Potter." He tried to walk past him, But Harry didn't move.

"Does it hurt? Answer me."

"Why should I?" he was ready to take this punks head off with his bare hands at this point. And he was so tempted.

"Because I can't help you if you don't." he simply stared at him. Did he hear him correctly. "So…did that hurt?" Harry dared to get closer to him, and Draco snarled.

"Why the hell should I answer you? After the way you treated her? You are no better than I am."

"Really? So if I was to ask her to Hogsmeade, do you think she would say no?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not? Unless…you have a problem with that?" _Damn him!_ "Because if you did Draco…perhaps I could help you. As long as you promise not to be an arsehole again."

"I should tear your head from your shoulders right now."

"But you won't." Draco chuckled and folded his arms, stalking towards him.

"And what makes you so sure of that, Potter." He chuckled so evilly, that Harry stepped back.

"Because it would hurt Hermione." And he froze. Harry couldn't help but think _gotcha._

"What do you want Potter."

"I think as m friends Fred and George would say, what do _you_ want Draco?" Harry chuckled, seeing he had won.

"I want Hermione." He thought on that and added. "To stop being upset with me."

"Yeah, nice save there by the way." He chuckled. "And I could help you with that. all you would need to do is get her alone, surprise her and apologise." Draco growled.

"I will not apologise."

"Then get used to her being like this with you. Because she is head strong and will not waver on this until you do first." He chuckled and started to walk away. "Come and see me when you want to apologise. Because from what I see, you will soon."

"Pah, stupid Potter and his babbling nonsense." Draco decided to just walk straight up to her and demand she speak with him. It would be that hard, right?

Hermione was sat on her own, with her parchment and quill. She had finished writing up what she had missed and didn't know what to do now. Why had she blown off at Draco like that? She felt awful for that now. Now she thought about it, maybe he didn't know any better. He didn't seem to be the kind of guy who socialised very much. So what if he just thought that was how you were supposed to act? And she had been quick to disown him.

A tear fell from her cheek, and onto the parchment. Then she had an idea.

_His name…Draco means Dragon…Draig Means Dragon…Damnatio?_ _And what about Draconian?_ She found a modern Latin book and scrolled through it with her want. But found nothing. She then quirked a brow. _could it be from ancient Latin? One way to find out. _ She found an ancient Latin book, dusty from lack of use, and looked for Damnatio first.

"Damnatio: Condemnation, to be condemned." She shuddered at that. she looked down. "Draconian: to be cruel or harsh in nature." She looked up from the books and frowned. _What kind of mother would name their chilled Dragon, Dragon, condemned, cruel and harsh? What kind of a family did he come from? _Hermione closed the book and recorded this down on a piece of parchment, before slipping it into her pocket.

Then her eyes met with two red lenses. _Speak of the devil. Alright Hermione, stand your ground. Don't back down. He has to learn, now more than ever._

"Hermione." _Oh boy he is pissed. _But she didn't speak with him; she just blinked like no one was there, and looked down at her books again. She had cleverly covered the Latin ones with Rune studies. He growled and shoved the books from her lap. She yelped and looked to his eyes, afraid once more. "Hermione." He growled. After staring at her, he hung his head and sighed. _If this is the only way Hermione…then…_ "I…I'm…s." but then Malfoy walked in with Crab and Goyal.

"Why if it isn't No face. I can't wait. My father has come into school and is looking for you." Malfoy looked ecstatic.

"Is he really." _Luscious Malfoy. Oh I can't wait._ He chuckled evilly, his hands still at either side of Hermione. He then pulled away in a slow, fluid motion and stood over Malfoy, making him yelp. He moved very much like a smooth Dementor, ready to deliver the kiss of death at any moment. "Show me the way."

"He, he will be, here, soon."

"Good. And for the record Malfoy, I can't wait either." He chuckled. Hermione sighed. She really thought he was going to apologise then. _Obviously not…_

"Well you will not have to wait long." A aristocrat voice of Luscious Malfoy came from behind, and Hermione held her head in her hands. _Great. Fire will fly._ Oh how right she was. she just didn't realise how right she was. she climbed up the ladder, to try and get another book and get away from the intoxicating levels of male testosterone building up. "So you are the one who has dared to touch my son."

"I would have done a lot more if I wasn't in such a good mood at the time. I even let him get away with his last mistake only the other day." He proved to be taller than Luscious, and this made him uncomfortable.

"Well, I will have to insist we have a word about that." Luscious looked around, and couldn't see anyone. And his two goonish friends had cleared the library. "Right now." He pulled out his wand from his walking stick, and aimed at him. Hermione gasped in horror as she saw the all too familiar green light leave his wand.

"CRUCIO!" the jet of green light shot out and hit Draco smack bang in the centre of his chest. Over his heart… his head hung forward, his fists clenched and he seemed frozen to the spot. Hermione whimpered at the sight, and wished she hadn't left her wand in her bag at the bottom of the ladder.

Luscious smirked and his son chuckled…until he realised that wasn't his son. Draco lifted his head and laughed his head off maliciously, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, before ripping his arms apart, and dissipating the red light that held him.

"My hide is quite thick Malfoy. Not even an unforgivable curse can penetrate it. Tickles really." He chuckled and his eyes glowed a deep red. It looked like blood was evaporating from his eyes in crimson wisps of smoke from his eyes, and he lowered his body into a fighting stance. His shoulders hunched up and he started growling like a beast. "Send my regards to your master, you bastard." He seemed to throw his head back, before stomping one foot forward and snarling. His arms were open at his sides…and Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. From his mouth, an inferno of flames spiralled out and only seemed to get stronger as it burnt away that part of his mask, and like a tornado of vengeance, jetted out towards Malfoy senior. Little Malfoy and his friends hid under a table, and Luscious cried out as he was engulfed by the flames. The same flames reflected in her eyes as she watched, stunned. Then one thought went over her mind over and over again.

_He isn't human._

When the fire finally stopped, and Draco stood there, smoke coming from his mouth. "I hope you like your meat well done Malfoy." He chuckled and pulled something from his robes. It was a large back veil that he wrapped around his mouth and lower mask. If she wasn't so high up, she wouldn't have been able to see what seemed to root little Malfoy and his flunkies to the spot. "What? I brushed this morning didn't I?" her almost cackled and walked past them. "I need to find Hermione." He thought aloud, and she had to stifle a yelp. She thought she had gotten over her fear of him, but it just came back ten fold. Her original question had changed.

She no longer wanted to know _who_ this guy was. now she wanted to know _what_ this guy was.

_Draco? What are you?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione waited until Draco, Malfoy and everyone else for that matter left the library before making her way down the ladder. In silence she collected her things and like a drone, walked to the infirmary. At first Madam Pomfrey scorned her for leaving…until she saw just how pale she was.

"Ms Granger? Are you alright? Sit down girl quickly before you faint." Poppy helped her onto a bed, before Hermione vomited all over the floor. "Right, that's it. You will stay here until I see fit for you to leave." She did a quick scourgify spell and gave Hermione a set of white Pj's to wear. She got changed by herself, but insisted that she kept her bag with her. Poppy went to owl the Headmaster, while Hermione tore through her bag. _Where is it where is it. Yes! I left it in here._ She pulled out her large Dangerous beasts and where to find them book, and pulled out her piece of parchment with her translation on it. _Dragon, Dragon, Condemnation, cruel/harsh. And he can breathe fire? That just isn't normal. He isn't human. Not that that is such a bad thing I guess. I mean, Professor Lupin was a werewolf and he was good. Right?_ She didn't want to believe he was evil. _No, he isn't evil. I know he isn't from the way he held me, and the way he spoke to me when we were alone. _ She was more determined now than ever to find out what he was, and then who. Hermione scanned through the book, and saw a page with the Hungarian Horntail flash at her. she flipped back to it, and read aloud.

_Hungarian Hurntail_

_Supposedly the most dangerous of all Dragon breeds; the Hungarian Horntail has black scales and is lizard-like in appearance. It has yellow eyes, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protrude from its tail. The Horntail has one of the longest fire-breathing ranges (up to fifty feet). Its eggs are cement-coloured and particularly hard shelled; the young club their way out by using their tails, whose spikes are well developed at birth. The Hungarian Horntail feeds on goats, sheep, and whenever possible, Humans. _

"Oh boy. That would explain his temperament." _Wait, he isn't a Dragon. Why am I comparing him to…wait…_ she looked at the translation of his name. "Dragon, Dragon. Both his first names mean Dragon. So he is Dragon twice…why?" he bit her lip and looked back to the passage._ The Horntail has one of the longest fire-breathing ranges (up to fifty feet). that was certainly clos to fifty feet in length back in the library when…he…oh I am going to hurl again!_ Hermione threw up at the side of her bed, but Poppy was there with a pale ready.

"Now you just rest dear. I will take this book and."

"No! I mean, I need it for now, thank you."

"Very well. But you rest." Poppy left, returning to her notes. Hermione felt like a washing machine and looked back to her book. _His seal has two dragons on it. One was a Hungarian Horntail…as was one of his portraits in his room. The other Dragon in his seal and the family portrait was the Welsh green I think._ she flipped through the pages, until she saw the one she wanted.

_Common Welsh Green_

_The Welsh Green blends well with the lush grass of its homeland, though it nests in the higher mountains, where a reservation has been established for its preservation. The Ilfracombe Incident notwithstanding (see introduction), this breed is amongst the les troublesome of Dragons, preferring, like the Opaleye, to pray on sheep and actively avoiding humans unless provoked. The Welsh Green has an easily recognisable and surprisingly melodious roar. Fire is issued in thin jets. The Welsh Green's eggs are an earthy brown, flecked with green. _

"Gosh, well that is like him too. I wondered why his voice seemed to sing. I thought it was charmed." She remembered his laugh and how it had sent her into a daze. "That explains that." -_this breed is amongst the les troublesome of Dragons-_

_so the Hungarian and the Welsh are very different. Like Ying and Yang, balancing each other out. It explains his rash behaviour, and yet how gentle he can be with me…and he did say he didn't like Dragon skin gloves. He said it was cruel. And wait!_ Hermione felt something click.

The two Dragons in his seal.

The two Dragons in his name.

His temperamental behaviour.

His ability to breathe fire.

Magic seems to be repelled off him, like Dragon skin gloves. Dragon skin repels magic.

_He is half Welsh green, half Hungarian Horntail!_ She gasped, and then shuck her head. _No, that isn't right. He looks human. He would still be a huge Dragon if he was half Hungarian, half Welsh. He cant be half and half…unless…he was third and third and third? That would make more sense. _ Hermione sat back and closed her eyes. _If he was part dragon, part dragon, part human, that would explain why he could use magic, but repel it. And he did say to Malfoy that he wasn't a pure blood. Oh gosh, Malfoy._ She turned and threw up again.

"Oh dear. Three times since you got here. I am really worried now. What do you think Albus?" Poppy cleaned the sick up again, and Hermione looked up to see Dumbledore.

"Well I would offer you a lemon drop…but I don't think that would be suitable now would it?" _Yes! Dumbledore! He will know all about this. _

"Headmaster, can I speak with you?" she said groggily.

"Why of course you…can…" he saw the selected books on her lap, and then looked to the translation. "I see we must. Poppy, please leave us."

"But!"

"Please?" he said, the twinkle in his eye gone for the moment. She grunted but left all the same, and he turned other. "Tell me what you know child."

"He isn't human. His name means Dragon, Dragon, Condemnation, cruel and harsh. He can breath fire, repel magic, acts as violent as a Hungarian Horntail, and as gentle as a Welsh green, well, around me, in private anyway. And the same two Dragons are in his seal, and portraits in his room, oh gosh stop looking at me like that. he took me there to 'monitor' me for a while. And I don't know what that means either. And then there is the super strength and the growling and roaring, not to mention the melodic tone to his voice, like the Welsh green. He has the same temper and mind as the Hungarian Horntail."

"But the heart of a Welsh Green and the troubled, wronged soul of a mere human." Hermione blinked and let her mouth hang open for a minute.

"So you do know about him."

"My dear, I was there when he was born. As was Moody, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Cornelius Fudge."

"So…you know his parents?"

"You could say I knew his father." Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her. "And it is not my place to tell you any more. That is up to him."

"Is that why he wares a mask? Is he like the dragons I described?"

"He is indeed part Hungarian Horntail, part Welsh Green, and finally, part human. Wizard of course. A very powerful one too." He looked to her pale face. "My dear, you looked just fine this morning in the hall at breakfast, why are you so ill all of a sudden?"

"Well…I may have seen Draco breathe fire…against…"

"a mister Luscious Malfoy?"

"How did you know?"

"My dear, I just had to apparate him to St. Mungo's for immediate attention. He lost a lot of skin and blood. Master Draco is currently locked in my office. It appears, that he was more than distressed at the news."

"News?"

"Well my dear, we were both in my office…talking…about the affair when Madam Pomfrey's letter arrived by inter school owl post. I made the mistake of reading aloud and after the first sentence, I feared I shouldn't have. As, as soon as your name, violently ill, and infirmary, were spoken in he same breathe passed my lips, Draco demanded to see the rest of the note. I obliged and read the rest of the letter aloud and let him read it himself." He chuckled. "I had quite the job restraining him to my office. My magic, as you know now, does not work against him, so I had to summon a large, unbreakable rope and tie him down myself. But I fear with my flittered strength, it will not hold him long. I have never heard such profanities in my entire life as I did in those few moments." He chuckled again, and saw Hermione raise a brow. "Come now child. surely you have noticed how highly Master Draconian holds you in his priorities."

"Well I-"

"Ah! What are you doing here?"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" There was a skidding and crashing noise from outside the curtain, and Hermione couldn't believe the smile on Dumbledore's lips.

"I asked Professor Moody, Snape, and several other male teachers to accompany me, as if he walks in now, he will surely see the contents of you lap." He chuckled as she hurriedly stuffed everything, including the translation into her satchel, and smoothing her clothes out. She ran her hands over her hair, and saw Albus smile at her. "We must be presentable, mustn't we?" she blushed as he stood up, and called out. "It is alright now, you can release him."

"Get you hands off me! And you! I have half the mind to-" but he stopped as he saw her. his threatening fist fell to his side and he stepped in front of Albus. "Hermione…"

"Hello Draco." She smiled and Albus smiled too. _Perfect. Everything is back on track. She hasn't rejected him for not being human. Good. this is just what he needs. _"You seem to cause trouble no matter where you go, don't you?" she chuckled and felt the thud of Draco sitting on the bed. One hand shot out to her forehead, and the other took one of her hands.

"How are you feeling? What happened? If it was Malfoy then I swear I will."

"No! no, no it wasn't." she interrupted him with a smile. "I've just had a little shock, that's all. But I'm going to be ok. I think escaping the infirmary may not be an option this time though." She chuckled and he laughed too, making her go into a daze again. _Melodious indeed. _ She thought as she blushed.

"Have you been sick?"

"Yeah, three times." She closed her eyes and chuckled.

"I think that perhaps you should." But Poppy saw Albus shake his head and lead her away.

"I think perhaps _we_ should leave them alone for a while."

"But." But she sighed. She knew she wouldn't win this, and so left.

When they were alone, Draco looked around to make sure.

"Hermione…I was going to say something to you before."

"Oh?" _is he about to…?_

"I was…well…I warned you! I did! I said that I have a fowl temper, no mercy and no tolerance. I_ am _bitter, twisted and vengeful. You know I have never had a friend and do not now the proper way of conduct. And-" but she placed her hand over where his mouth was under his mask.

"And I don't care." She opened her arms, and couldn't have sworn she heard him sniffle. He opened his arms and embraced her.

"I am so sorry Hermione. I truly am. But, if you teach me, I could try to be less of a bastard. I promise I will at least try."

"I know you will Draco, I know." She looked down his back and bit her lip to stop herself from gasping. There, coming out his back, sticking out from his robes was a long, thick tail. It was wrapped in a black sleeve, but it was there none the less. He must have felt her tense up, as he raised his head from her neck.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she relaxed and hugged him back. "I am a little tired though. I think I just lost my breakfast, and all the food up to yesterday's breakfast."

"Then rest." He laid her down and pulled the cover over her. "I will watch over you as you sleep." one of his hands interlocked with hers, and she closed her eyes.

_A chance, that is all he needs. And I will teach him. It will take a while, and it will probably won't be easy…but I will do it. and I will find out who your parents are, and why you are two thirds Dragon, one third human. Because that just isn't natural or even possible. _She sighed and fell asleep, holding onto Draco who soon joined her in sleep, sat on a chair but his upper body on the bed with her.

"Hermione…" he whispered in his sleep, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug as they slept.

Poppy came back later, and smiled. They looked so cute like that, that she closed the curtain around them both and left them there, sleeping in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hermione, no. stay here."

"I am not missing another day of school. I am fine Draco, now let me go."

"Not happening."

"Draco, I mean it. I really need to get to class."

"You are still recovering. You are not going anywhere but back to bed."

"You sound like Madam Pomfrey." Hermione pouted and sat back down on the bed. She had summoned a fresh set of clothes, gotten dressed for class, and was just about to leave when Draco stood between her and the door.

"I sound like someone who isn't going to let you past them, to get ill again. You might still be having repercussions from the window incident."

"Speaking of which…" Hermione chuckled. "I heard from Nearly Headless Nick that you found Peeves this morning."

"I did."

"And?"

"And he is in the next bed." Hermione pulled back the curtains of the next bed, and peered in. sure enough, Peeves was laid on the bed shivering.

"How did you…never mind. I don't think I want to know."

"No, you don't. Now as for you." He lifted her up in his arms and laid her on her own bed. "Stay."

"Yes master." Hermione closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are just going to get up and leave once I go?"

"Because you probably have a gift for Divinations. But don't let Prof Trelawney hear that, or she will predict you a vicious death and fall you a fraud."

"…you don't like her do you?"

"Nope. Not even if my life depended on it would I pretend to have any good will towards that woman."

"In other words, no." he chuckled and sat down. He didn't know or care what had happened, to make Hermione relax so much around him, or care so much for him, but he loved it. It was so easy to talk to her now, touch her. He didn't have to worry that she would scream or run away like he did before. He almost forgot all his worries around her. Almost…

"So go on before you are late for Charms." She huffed, folding her arms and pouting.

"I will come back soon. It is double charms, but I have a free period after it and I will be right back here."

"Alright, just go already."

"Alright. Good bye, Hermione." He stood next to her, and bowed his head to her.

"Man you are tall." She reached up and knelt up too, and still wasn't at his shoulders. "Wow, really tall."

"Inherited I guess."

_Yeah, from the dragon parts of you._

"Well, I want what ever you're eating." He chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't." he chuckled again, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Now lay down."

"Grrr." She mock growled, and he froze. "What?"

"Did you just growl at me?"

"Huh?" she looked confused, so he dropped it.

"I will be back soon. I will take notes and bring them for you if you wish."

"Just make sure to have notes for yourself."

"I will." He stood up and started to leave.

"And don't start a fight with Malfoy!"

"I will try not to."

"Or Harry!"

"Very well."

"Or Ron."

"Good bye Hermione." He chuckled from the door.

"Hey! You didn't say you wouldn't fight Ron!" she jumped out of bed and ran after him. she got as far as the doorway, when she was pressed against the wall. Draco stood with his hands on her shoulders, his body pinning her to where she stood, and his head to one side, close to hers.

"You know, I knew you'd do that."

"Well, you didn't ay you wouldn't fight Ron so…"

"How about I say, I will be on my best behaviour?"

"God enough…but if I find anyone being brought in here, half dead then-"

"Then I will have you to answer to." he cut her off and placed a black covered finger over her lips. "Now you need to rest. Can you return to your bed yourself, or will I have to carry you?"

"Oh no!" she swooned overdramatically and fell forwards. He caught her and laughed. He then swooped her up into a bridal hold, and carried her back to her bed. "Oh gosh I seemed to have lost my balance."

"Oh, just wait until I finish my class. Then, I will get you and make you lose your balance." He chuckled.

"Why? What exactly are you going to do to me?"

"…"

"You can't just say you will do something to me, and not have a threat to back it up." She folded her arms like it was common knowledge. "So, you are going to do something to me that will make me lose my balance. What?"

"…I have Charms…"

"Chicken." She laid on her side and let her back face him.

"What did you just call me?"

"A called you a small breed of common domestic fowl also called Gallus Domesticus. A C H I C K E N."

"Oh you are going to pay for that!" Draco jumped onto the bed and yanked the pillow from under her. "Submit now, or else." she stuck her tongue out at him. "You asked for it." he began beating her with the pillow and she threw her arms up to stop him.

"Give up!"

"Not until you do!" she laughed her head off, like she hadn't in years, and sat up. She pushed his chest and somehow, managed to push him back onto his back. She pulled a spare pillow from the side of the bed, and launched her own attack at him. At first he cancelled out her attacks with his own pillow, until she yelped and held her wrist. "Hermione? Are you alright?" He sat up and put his pillow down. He pulled her wrist towards his, and looked down at it. But he couldn't see anything wrong with it. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right here!" she used her other hand, still holding the pillow, to smack him in the side of the head. He fell back and because he was still holding her wrist, he pulled her with him. Hermione fell right ontop of him and soon capitalised. She sat up, her hand he held pushing down on his chest, and the other holding up the pillow. She had kicked his weapon off the bed I the struggle. "Now who is too ill to go to lessons?"

"…" he simply looked up at her. She raised a brow, and then blushed madly. In sitting up, she had straddled him full on, nothing holding her pelvis from his but their clothes.

"Something wrong Draco?" she cocked her head to one side. she looked so innocent, it made him shake his head.

"No, nothing I just-damn." He turned his head away, and put his hands on her hips. "You need to move."

"Huh?" But he threw her off and practically scrambled off the bed. He stood with his back to her, and seemed to be controlling his breathing.

_Was he really that embarrassed?_ She put the pillow on her lap. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you Draco. I didn't mean to do that, we were just having fun. I haven't had fun like that in years."

"I have never had as much fun." _That is why I have my back to you._

"Oh, then I will see you soon?"

"Yeah, you will." He was about to walk away, when Hermione crawled to the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Thank you Draco."

"What for?" he leaned back into the embrace, and placed his hands over her arms around his neck.

"For everything. I mean, you have looked out for me and been there for me, stuck up for me and well, been a true friend. You are a little extreme, but your always have the best of intentions. And you jumped out a window for me. I think that shows devotion, down you?" she chuckled.

"I am devoted to you." He said softly over his shoulder. She squeezed him once, and chuckled again.

"You know you are late for Charms, right?"

"Not yet. I have 5 minutes."

"To get all the way over to charms? I don't think so."

"Oh, I will do it."

"Care to tell me how?"

"No."

"Grrr!" she mock growled into his back, and felt a rumble in his chest. He growled back and seemed in a daze. She cocked her head to one side, and leaned her mouth close to where his ear would be. She purred a growl, and he growled even louder. His hands dropped from her arms, and rested on her thighs. _Mental note, growling gets a cuddly response. _ His hands started to rub up and down her legs. _A very cuddly response._ As she continued to purr at him, they started to move up towards the junction of her legs. _Ok! Too cuddly._ "Draco, Charms." She reminded softly. "You now have 3 minutes."

"I could skip it."

"No, I need your notes remember?"

"Oh, yeah." He shuck his head vigorously and stepped away from her, keeping his back to her. "Well I better be off. (cough) excuse me."

"See you later!"

"See you soon, Hermione…" he purred her name and she was blushing, without realising it. He left the infirmary, and she had no idea how he would make it on time. Or that he had melted into a shadow outside the door.

"Ms Granger? Are you feeling alright? You seem flushed."

"No, no I am fine." She sat back in her bed and sighed deeply. Draco had reacted rather strangely to her purr. He growled back and started rubbing his back against her, and feeling up her legs. _I wonder if it has anything to do with his Dragon sides. As he was starting to act very animalistic._

"Can I get you anything? Today is just an observation day for you, so if you would like anything…"

"Could I have a piece of parchment and quill? I would like to write to the headmaster, if that is alright."

"Of course."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster's office, behind his desk. _

_This is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor._

_But you will know that. _

_I just wanted to enquire something about Draco's behavioural tendencies. _

_I have already discussed my discovery of how his Dragon temperament, matches the exact Dragon's. But I wondered if his reactions, and reflexes, are affected in the same way as his behaviour. Could that be possible? And please don't ask me why I would ask this. I have just noticed that he growls, roars and snarls a lot depending on his mood. I just feel that this may be how I get to him, help him learn how to act more and understand him._

_Tell me what you think._

_From_

_Hermione. _

_Dear Ms Granger, in the infirmary, the third bed from the west wing._

_Although you have asked me not to, I can't help but wonder what would bring about this enquiry. But alas, I shall respectively leave it be. _

_Indeed, I have also noticed these traits. I wish I could say he had the verbal traits of a pussy cat, but a feline, he is certainly not. _

_As for these verbal outbursts from our black clad friend, I can only agree with you in the assumption that it is a genetically inherited attribute. I suggest that you investigate this further, as I already know you shall, and I shall be very interested in your findings. _

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Hermione decided right there, that she would have to not only get some books out of the library on the behavioural actions of Dragons, but ask Hagrid too. As he _did_ look after 'Baby Norbert' and so will know at least something she could use.

But as for now, she had to get ready for Draco. She could use the study period to catch up with what she missed in Charms.

Just as she placed her glass of water down, guess who stalked in. it was hardly one minute from the end of second period, and he was here.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, thanks."

"I have your notes here." He dropped a roll of parchment on her lap.

"Thank you and…you did two lots?"

"Yes, one for me…and one for you."

"I was going to write this during your free period."

"Well…I did it for you. So now you can relax instead. You should be resting after all." He said curtly and at down on the chair next to the bed.

"You didn't have to."

"I…wanted to." he looked away, his arms folded. Hermione crawled towards him, and saw him turn to face her. She was smiling and was about to say how sweet that was, when he started to growl at her. She stopped, still on all fours, and cocked her head to one side. She hadn't done anything, had she? Draco had his hands on the very ends of the chair arms, and looked like he was ready to pounce. She blinked, and stayed perfectly still. When he stopped growling at her, and sat back, Hermione let go of the breath she had been holding, and sat up. She wanted to say 'what was that all about?', but couldn't find the words. The air around him was thick and from his body language, she didn't think he wanted to talk about it.

"So…" she folded her legs. "What _did_ you so in charms today?"

"I didn't beat anyone up if that's what you mean." He chuckled.

"I knew you wouldn't, I just meant…never mind."

"We levitated each other." He chuckled. "Well, I levitated the rest of the class…at once…" he saw how large Hermione's eyes went, and couldn't take his gaze from her lips as they parted in shock.

"The…_entire…_class?" she squeaked.

"Indeed. I may have over done it…but I was bored. And my partner continued to fail their attempt to make me hover off the ground, so I took matters into my own hands." He relaxed into the chair, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You certainly know how to make an impact, don't you."

"Well…" she imagined the cheekiest grin under his mask. "I do try."

"Would I have thrown a cow if I saw it?"

"Possibly two." She rolled her eyes again, and laughed.

"Good thing for you I'm not in a condescending mood then."

"And, what, kind of mood are you in Hermione?" she raised a brow and her eyes narrowed on him. _just what was THAT supposed to mean?_ "Never mind." He stood up, and started to run his hands through his robes. "I have a letter for you."

"Oh?" he sat down again, fanning his robes around himself, and handed her a grubby letter. "Who from?" she looked to the scruffy writing and smiled. "Hagrid." She answered herself.

"He found me on my way back here, and seemed rather jolly about it. He was wearing that sickening grin of his and asked me to deliver this to you, like he thought I was you personal owl or something."

"You, my personal owl. I like the sound of that." she chuckled under her breath. But she forgot about his enhanced hearing.

"You like that idea, do you?" she went slightly red, but decided to recover herself.

"Yeah, I do actually. I may be against enslaving house elves, but 7 foot bad asses with way, _way_, too much time on his hands? No problem. I don't even bat an eye at that thought."

"You like the idea of me being your slave?"

"I do actually." She pulled a grin, and opened the letter. "Very much, slave." She chuckled when she heard him growl, and not happily. "Be nice to your mistress, slave. Or I will have to punish you." She sarcastically tried to pull off a Luscious Malfoy, and pulled a face that made Draco bend over with laughter. She then smiled and looked to her letter.

_Dear Hermione. _

_I know that Draco will take this to you, so you will be wondering how I knew Draco would be coming to you when he was. or what this letter is about._

_Well, first, Dumbledore told me how to find Draco, and where you were. He also told me that you want to know a little more in the care, not the facts or history, but how to get personal with Dragons. He said Ron was taking a holiday to see his older brother Charlie, and you would be adopting a Dragon while you were out there. So, I have a few things waiting for you at my hut. Just a few essential books for you to get your teeth into, and some other nice toys and treats for the little beauties. So come down when you can, and I will see you when I see you._

_Get better soon and I hope you can still come and help me on Saturday._

_From your old friend, _

_Hagrid._

It took her a while, but she soon translated it to…

_Dear Hermione. _

_I know that Draco will take this to you, so you will be wondering how I knew Draco would be coming to you when he was. or what this letter is about._

_Well, first, Dumbledore told me how to find Draco, and where you were. He also told me that you want to know a little more in the care, not the facts or history, but how to get personal with Dragons. He said Ron was taking a holiday to see his older brother Charlie, and you would be adopting a Dragon while you were out there. So, I have a few things waiting for you at my hut. Just a few essential books for you to get your teeth into, and some other nice toys and treats for the little beauties. So come down when you can, and I will see you when I see you._

_Get better soon and I hope you can still come and help me on Saturday._

_From your old friend, _

_Hagrid._

"Well? What did the over grown garden gnome want?"

"And why should I tell you? Slaves don't get to look into the personal lies of their masters." She smirked at him, but froze when he jumped up. At first she thought he was angry, but he stalked onto the bed with her, on all fours, and leaned over her. He might not know it, but she could see his tail wagging slightly behind him.

"I will show you just _who_ is the master and _who_ is the slave in this relationship." He purred and pushed down on her shoulders.

"Draco! Sit!"

"As you wish." He chuckled and sat on her, like she had earlier that day. "Now what was on the letter, or I will read it."

"You will have to take it from me first!" she pushed him off, and jumped off the bed.

"Is it a chase you want? Well, I'm game." He laughed and ran after her.

"Oh no you don't!" he tried to reach for the note in her hands, and she dropped to the floor. She crawled under the bed, and he followed her. But she crawled straight out from under the bed, and climbed ontop of it. She knelt up, the letter to her chest, and looked frantically from left to right, a grin on her face all the time. Her eye twinkled with excitement, like never before. Then, she yelped as the bed took flight. She clawed to the bed as Draco stood, holding it above his head and stepping away from the wall.

"Forfeit the letter, or else."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, so that is an empty threat!" she chuckled and smirked wildly. "You can have the letter…" he put the bed down and looked to her, hand outstretched. But she stuffed it down her shirt, and down her bra. "If you can take it from me." she said smugly. Because she knew he wouldn't. He growled loudly, and folded his arms. "I thought you wanted the letter?" she mocked, and laid back on the bed.

"I do." He growled, and then looked to her. Her victorious smile faded when he stalked over to her, and straddled her. "I do, actually." He pinned her arms above her head with one hand, and chuckled. "What's a matter? You look like I called you bluff. Oh wait, I did. Now, give it to me."

"Nope." She stuck her tongue out at him, and popped her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and slipped her hands out of his grasp. She then pushed on his unbalanced body, and turned him onto his back, with her straddling him now. "I win again." she chuckled and tried to get off him.

"Oh really?" Draco grabbed her hips and rammed her back down. He then turned them back over, him between her legs and ontop of her. "I think not. I win everything, every time."

"That was before you became friends with Hermione Granger!" she stuck her tongue out again, very childishly, and once again tossed him over. "So get used to it."

"I could get used to this." He wanted to smack himself, he hadn't meant to say that aloud. Hermione blushed madly and stopped all movement. "I meant playing with you, no, Merlin no! don't look at me like that, I meant rolling around with you like this-wait-no I don't mean that either!"

"Then what exactly did you mean Draco?" she raised a brow and folded her arms. And he was silent.

"I would answer you, but I seem fuck up everything I mean to say. So for my own good, I am not going to answer that question."

"I think you should, right, now." She narrowed her eyes at him, and leaned forward. But she couldn't pull off menacing with all her life, so he just sat up, with her on his lap.

"I don't think I will."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, and aren't you getting tired of this."

"Yes you will, and I could go all day with you." She blushed bright red when he clasped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh really hard. "And I didn't mean that!"

"Then what did you mean? I think you should tell me." he mimicked her, and she pouted.

"No funny." She folded her hands too, and looked away, with her eyes closed. Just then, she heard a crinkling from her chest and looked down. She then looked to Draco, who had a hand pen and the palm facing her chest. "Oh no you don't! cheat!" she pressed her hand down, stopping the escaping letter in its tracks.

"You never said I couldn't use magic."

"Well, you can't use magic. Especially not on my breasts!"

"Oh dear, did I come at a wrong time?" they both looked to see Dumbledore stood, an amused twinkle in his eyes and looking like he was suppressing a chuckle.

"No! No we weren't doing anything!" Hermione shouted. Draco then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off him.

"No, we weren't." He stood with his back to both of them, muttering profanities under his breath. All were directed at Dumbledore. He however, seemed to find this amusing.

"Well, I _did_ come to find Ms Granger, and ask her how she was feeling. She seems to have been in the infirmary more often than in classes this week. And the first week back too."

"I would have been in lessons today, but _somebody_ wouldn't let me leave. And I don't mean Madam Pomfrey." She pouted at a cocky Draco. He simply looked to her and said.

"You were so sickly when I found you yesterday, that I wasn't going to be responsible for you fainting again."

"Oh, really?" she stood up to him, arms folded and scowled at him, like a child.

"Yes, really." He chuckled arrogantly, and folded his arms too, and looked down on her.

"You know, this glaring at you isn't as affective when you are around 7feet tall, and I am barely 5 foot."

"Don't worry about it small fry. Your glare couldn't scare me if we were the same height anyway."

"Why you cocky little-"

"Please Ms Granger. I am still here." Dumbledore chuckled and saw her blush slightly.

"Sorry headmaster." She looked to her feet.

"Well, now that I see you are more than able to take care of yourself, you may leave and attend your defence against the dark arts lessons. I have spoken with Harry and Ron and they are eager to see you again.

"Pah! Potter and Weasley didn't even come to see her this morning! And they weren't there yesterday, or when she was very ill, and they aren't here now, and."

"And I believe that you are being overly defensive over Ms Granger." Draco clenched his fists and snarled.

"I am not-"

"I will leave you be for now. I assume that you are aware you have 10 minutes to get to class?"

"10 minutes! We will never make it on time."

"Master Draconian will escort you, I am sure. Fare well." Dumbledore apparated to his office and Draco was still fumed.

"Fucking old bastard and always interrupting me all the fucking time." He grumbled and Hermione gathered her things. She was glad she didn't change back into her night clothes, and started brushing her hair.

"We need to get to lesson. We are already late."

"Not yet. I wasn't late to Charms, and I had 3 minutes."

"Well I would _love_ to know how you do it."

"I do it, like this." Draco pulled her bag away from her, and slung it over his own shoulder. He then lifted her into his arms like a bride, and started walking out of the infirmary. "Comfy?"

"Oh, very." She rolled her eyes and snuggled against him. She looked up to see him looking right at her. "What? I was getting comfortable…" she trailed off as he simply chuckled, and walked on.

"You will need to hold on to me, this will be odd for you at first."

"Why? Are you going to apparate? Only Dumbledore can do that on school grounds."

"No, I don't apparate. I shadow jump."

"What?" but she didn't have time to question further as he walked straight into a wall. She was about to scold him for not looking where he was going, when she saw nothing but darkness. "AAA!"

"Relax, I am here."

"Where?" she felt the warm chest against her face, and huddled to it.

"Right here, holding you." She smiled. He was being gentle again. _Maybe he can smell my fear…_ it didn't matter why; he was just being gentle to her as she felt gusts of air against her. She then saw light again and looked to see the door of the Defence against the dark arts class room door.

"How did we…wait…shadow jumping?"

"Yes."

"You mean we were literally jumping, from shadow to shadow?"

"Yes. Are we in the right place?"

"Yes, this is the right place. Quickly, before we _are_ late."

They walked inside, and saw that all of Slytherin, and half of Gryffindor, were already seated. Hermione spied Moody playing with a see through ball, and looked up as they entered.

"Ah, Ms Granger. I am glad that you finally come to one of my lessons this week, as I understand you have been under the weather. Next time, check your flask before drinking. And if it smells funny…don't drink it. Take a seat." Hermione saw a seat near Harry and next to Ron…but there was only one. She looked around, and saw two seats, alone, at the back of the class. She headed there, and looked to Draco. He looked from Ron and Harry, to Hermione at the back. He then quickly made his way to her and sat down. He sat back in his chair, and folded his arms.

_Bad ass._ She thought, and listened to her teacher as she pulled out her quill, her parchment and her latest DADA book.

"Don't think I didn't see what you did." he chuckled in her ear, and she felt a hand on her leg. She looked down, and it was his. He squeezed her leg once, and let go. She smiled; it had touched him that she would rather sit with him, than her old friends. They were still her friends, but so was Draco now. So she couldn't leave him on his own, just to sit with her other friends, who already had each other's company.

"Now today, we will be Looking at the always accurate results of using a Reviball. Now does anyone know the uses of a Reviball? Yes Ms Granger? You had your hand right up there at the back first. I saw you."

"The main use of the Reviball is to reveal whether the person being interviewed, mostly by an aura as they are the only ones permitted to legally own one, is telling the truth to a question, or a lie. It is also a cousin to the Remembrall, as it was founded by the same inventor."

"Very good Ms Granger. Nice to see your back to your old self. 20 points to Gryffindor and for that, I want you to come up here to demonstrate the uses of a Reviball with a partner. You may chose I am not concerned." He started to polish the white version of the Remembrall, and waited behind two empty chairs.

Hermione looked to Draco, and he nodded. Hermione got up and walked to the front, Draco close behind. "Ah, interesting choice in partner. How are you Lad?"

"Fine." He said curtly, and Moody chuckled.

"As enthusiastic as ever, ay Danny boy."

"My name is Draco." He sounded miffed, so Hermione stepped in.

"How are we to help?"

"Ah, yes, down to business. Please take a seat each, if you would." Hermione bent to sit, but jumped back up again when Draco kicked her chair over. Everyone was silent when Draco towered over Moody and looked down on him. His fists were shaking, clenched and by his sides. But it appeared as if he did something right, from the way Moody was smiling. "Well done my lad. Saw right though my burn bottom jinx on that chair. But tell me lad, how did you know it was there? It is invisible unless you have either an eye like mine." It span for affect. "Or the inner, seeing eye."

"I was suspicious. I have a cautious nature."

"I see…well." He chuckled. "Your 'cautious nature', just saved Ms Granger from a burnt bottom. Don't look at me like that; it wouldn't have really hurt her. It would have worn off after a few minutes."

"That isn't the point. Since when did the twisted, paranoid aura Mad eye moody, resort to using childish prankster jokes from Weasley Wheezes?"

"Since I got a sense of humour. But I could lose it fast if persuaded." His voice lowered and his Magical eye joined his normal one, and stared at Draco. But when Draco laughed, he didn't even flinch. That was, until Draco tilted his head to one side, and poked him in the chest. Hermione soon saw this turning into a fight, and stepped in.

"I am fine Draco, really. Professor, what do you want us to do now?"

"Clear the chairs of curses, and then sit in them."

"I will do it." Draco said, not taking his glare from Moody, and flicked his hand. Not only did they make a clan 'ding' sound, but the chairs actually turned into soft black, cushioned chairs fit for a king.

"Oh boy…" Hermione could have tripped on the hostility.

"What do you want to be when you are older lad? Wouldn't have anything to do with us meeting outside of school, like your dad would it?"

"If it was, I would be the one winning."

"Is that a confession lad?"

"Only to my distaste of you, old man. I never did like the smell of you." He leaned closer to him. Sniffing him. "Disgusting."

"Draco!" Hermione pulled on his arm and made him turn his body to her, but his glare remained in place on the older wizard. "Draco! Remembered what you promised me? You said you would try to act better, you said you wanted to try. Then please, try. This isn't how decent, proper people act!" he started snarling when Moody smirked at him. "Draco! Calm down before _I_ start getting angry!" Draco looked to the side slightly, and grunted.

"Be grateful, old man. I was this close to skinning you."

"Like hell you were, Danny boy." He chuckled.

"My name is **Draco!"** he roared. He definitely didn't sound human then. It was a mixture between a hiss, and a lion's roar. His hand shot out and grabbed Moody by the throat, and he immediately started to turn blue. With his free hand, Draco yanked the wizard's wand from his shaking hand, and snarled. Hermione sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes.

But she had to do it.

"Draco stop it!" she kicked his shin hard, and his gaze turned to her. On the inside, she was crying for someone to come and save her, but she shielded this from him in her eyes, and stood strong. "Let him go Draco. I mean it. My magic may not stop you, but I will not let you go so far you get taken away." she said cold, and firmly. "I have just accepted you as my friend, my dear friend. You promised me that you would try, if not for me, then for yourself. Let go of him Draco, I am asking you as a friend."

"He knew exactly what he was doing, he deserves this!"

"Do I deserve this?"

"What?"

"It hurts me to see you this angry. It makes me wonder why you get like this, and what horrible thing you had to go through, to make you so mistrusting of people so quickly. I don't want to see you taken to Azkaban; I want you here, with me Draco."

"Hermione…" he released Moody, who had been getting his breath back through the loosened hold on him ever since Hermione kicked his assailant. "I…" he folded his arms and looked away.

"What house do you belong to boy?"

"He doesn't have a house Professor." Hermione interrupted. She could see Draco was trying to calm himself down, and talking to the one who angered him in the first place, wouldn't help.

"Right, then Dumbledore will learn of this. Right, choose another partner Ms Granger."

"No, no let him stay. At least, give him another chance." She pleaded for him and Draco was touched. His arms fell by his sides and he looked to her. he hung his head in shame. _I don't deserve her…_

"…fine." Moody only agreed after seeing the reaction of the teen in black, and pointed to his hand. "If I can have my wand?"

"Don't need it anyway." He grunted and threw it at the desk. Moody picked it up, and then lifted up the Reviball.

"Just for that, it is pay back time." He rubbed his hands together, as they both sat with their backs to each other, as the chairs had been put back to back. "Now, look directly in front of you please. That's it Ms Granger. Draco…thank you." He raised the ball, tapped it with his hand, and it hovered above them. "Right Ms Granger, ask Danny boy here any question, and he must answer truthfully. I gave it an extra kick…" He chuckled.

Hermione saw so many questions fly in her mind. She saw Cho wave her hand. "Yes?"

"Please sir, could we make this a class experiment?"

"And how would we do that?" Moody thought this should be interesting.

"Could we all write down one question, put it in a hat, and then let Hermione ask them at random?"

"What an excellent idea! 20 points to your house. Hurry now, write one down on a corner of your parchment and I will collect them." as there were scribbles and giggled, and snickers, Hermione turned to Draco.

"Hay."

"Yes?"

"You do realise that he meant it when he said this would be pay back for him, don't you?"

"You don't know how much I realise that. I am really going to get it, right?"

"Yep. I always say if you aren't careful, your actions can come back to bite you in the butt."

"Yes, I feel I shall be very sore after this, yes?"

"Oh, big time." She chuckled. "And thanks."

"What for?"

"For stopping when you did. you listened to me and it meant a lot, thanks."

"Hermione I-"

"Right!" Moody rubbed his hands. "Here is the hat Ms Granger. Look to the front now kids. And read Ms Granger." Hermione sighed, and ran her hand through the hat. She was dreading what the female population of questions would say. And then she whimpered when she read the first one.

"Draco, what is your star sign?"

"Scorpio." He said, very bored.

"Sorry about this."

"No problem. It isn't _your_ fault."

"Next one." She pulled it out. "What is your favourite Quidditich team? Chuddly Cannons? Or the Bulgarian team? I bet that was from Ron…" she looked to him, who bushed and shrugged.

"I do not know what you mean?"

"Which team do you prefer?"

"I have never heard of any of them. What do they play?" and then there was a silence.

"How can you not know what they play? They play Quidditich!" Ron shouted, and make people chuckle.

"What is Quidditich?" another silence. Hermione turned to Moody.

"Is this ball working?"

"Oh yes, more than 100 percent."

"Draco, have you really never heard of Quidditich?"

"Never, should I have?"

"Where have you been all these years?"

"In the glade." He snapped his hand over the mouth of his mouth.

"What is the glade?" Hermione asked.

"Only questions from the hat now my dear." Moody quickly intervened.

"Oh…" she pulled another out, making a mental note to ask him about it later. Then she groaned. The one she had wanted to avoid. She bit her lip and looked over to Cho. it was either her, or one of her 'gang'. "Draco…this comes in two parts. The first part is…"

"What?"

"Well…don't get upset over this…but…" she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and wished this would get her in even more trouble with him, than kicking his shin. She thought perhaps this would hurt even more. "Doyoufindanyoneatractive?" she forced out in one breath. Only Draco, the one with super hearing, heard what she said. He span round and stared at her.

"Who the fuck wrote that!"

"Erm…" she saw the name in the corner. "It doesn't day…" but the ball flashed red and made a loud whirling noise.

"The no lying goes both ways Ms Granger. Only Draco is magically bound to tell the truth. But it still detects if you tell the truth too. And please, control your language Draco." Draco grunted, and Hermione gulped.

"You…haven't answered…"

"You haven't answered me. Who wrote it, and I will answer."

"…Lavender brown…"

"Mental note, SKIN that bitch." Lavender whimpered in the class, and the rest of the girls also started to worry.

"Draco! You will do no such thing!"

"Fine! But you ruin all my fun…"

"Well Draco?" Moody tapped his shoulder, earning a warning growl. He took his hand back quickly. "You still haven't answered the question. Please repeat it at a rate we can all heard Ms Granger."

"…do you find anyone attractive…?" she bit her own lip when he started to make growling noises, and noises that made him sound like he was ting not to say something or scream. Or even throw up. He stomped his foot on the floor and gripped the side of the chair.

"NNnnnnnyyyyeessss. Damn it yes!" he started swearing badly and made some of the class go white and feel ill. That was, the ones who hadn't gone all giddy and dreamy eyed.

"Draco! Language!"

"Yes, I can speak it! thanks for noticing!"

"Next part of the question Ms Granger."

"Fuck, I forgot there was more. Shit!" He clasped his hands over his sensitive ears. He wasn't going to hear it if he didn't have to.

"…I'm sorry Drago…but…who…do you find attractive?"

"Fuck this shit! I refuse to answer!" Draco folded his hands and radiated so much heat, that Hermione almost started to sweat. She actually had to pull her outer robes off. So she was left in her skirt and shirt and tie, she got that hot.

"Can he do that?" someone asked and yelped when Draco glared at them with his red lensed eyes.

"Well…technically he can. He isn't lying…I never said he couldn't refuse to answer. I will let him refuse this one, but not any other ones after." He tapped the ball with his wand, and turned to Hermione. "Next question please.

"Ok…Draco are you…I am NOT reading that!" she blushed madly and put it back in the hat…but Moody lifted it out with his hand.

"Ready it. It is only fair."

"Draco…don't hate me."

"I never will."

"Never?"

"Never."

"The questions please."

"Oh…sorry Draco…are you…Gay?"

"Let me think. that is a tough one you know. Am I gay? Let me think about this. I find the thought of two men together disgusting, I really like the way women look…especially one, special woman…I like tits-"

"Ok, just a yes or no will suffice." Moody rolled his eyes and noticed all the laughter from the class.

"Then Hermione, don't worry, I am _not_ gay."

"That's good to know."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I am supposed to be asking you questions, not vice versa." She blushed.

"I wan to know."

"Tough, here's your next question. Are you…well Harry. I will answer that one. No."

"What did Potter ask?"

"You don't want to know."

"Would I actually say no?"

"You would say no, swear a lot, breathe fire, and there would be a cold carcass on the chair where Harry sat."

"…breathe…fire…"

"Oh relax Draco. It's a metaphor." _Technically it is a metaphor…so I wasn't lying…_

"Right, of course it is."

"Next question. Draco, would you like to…"

"I will say no right now and be safe, shall I?"

"Yes, you will. Not unless you like lub?"

"…No…"

"Right. Next." Moody sat back. This was entertaining, and he no longer needed to over see it. "What is your favourite colour?"

"Guess."

"Pink?"

"…"

"Oh I was just kidding. Purple, right?"

"Hermione…"

"I know, yellow?"

"…I am not going to respond to that."

"No? The how about white with multicoloured poke-a-dots?"

"You are enjoying this _way _too much."

"Well? Was I close?"

"No…"

"Is it…" she gave a dramatic pause. "Black?"

"That, and Hazel."

"Hazel?"

"Yeah, Hazel."

"Any reason why you like Hazel Draco?" Moody asked.

"There is a reason." He simply stated, and grinned. He was getting this hand of this.

"Draco, if Hermione asked you to…I think I will skip this one."

"No, no I want to hear this one."

"Well, I don't."

"I am the one answering, and besides. I have been embarrassed enough, it's your turn." He chuckled.

"Fine…damn you…Draco." She began again. "If Hermione asked you to strip down and cover yourself in a coat of melted Chocolate, caramel, and Honey, so she could like it off you, would you?" she looked like her head was about to explode. "Oh and Zabini? We. Will. Have. Words."

"I don't think I would Zabini, I don't like Caramel." He said. "What? It's the truth! I don't like Caramel. And isn't all that stuff sticky? I wouldn't get covered in that stuff, it would get stuck in my-"

"Next question!" Moody interrupted for him. Draco nodded thanks, and grunted. He almost let something really important slip then. And Hermione didn't miss it either.

"Draco, I think Hermione…"

"Come on, I _need_ to hear this one."

"Draco, I think Hermione really likes you. She is practically all over you and swooning everywhere, just for you to catch her. I saw how you carried her around that night, and I know you took her to your room. Do you think she fancies you too? And what exactly did happen in your room that night?" Hermione jumped up and looked right at Cho. That was confirmation enough who wrote the note. "P.S, go for it Hermione." She spoke through her teeth through embarrassment, and it didn't help when Draco fell off his chair laughing. "Well I am glad _you_ find this funny!"

"Oh, oh I am…well…I don't want to hurt your feelings." He sat up and smoothed himself out. "Well…do I think Hermione fancies me…well…would you like to answer this Hermione?"

"It is _your_ question Draco." She spat, furious with embarrassment.

"Well…I don't know. I would have to ask Hermione really. Hermione?"

"This isn't funny you cad." she scowled with a flush on her face, refusing to face him. Her blush alone would answer his question.

"The question has to be answered, and I can't answer it for you as that wouldn't be fair. So…"

"So it is your question and Cho doesn't care if I feel anything for you. She wants to know if _you_ _think_ I like you."

"…could you answer it anyway?"

"What exactly do you want me to say?" he didn't say anything and faced forward again. It was silent for a few moments, before he answered.

"I…I don't…I don't think she does…" he said, sounding very down. She wanted to hug him he sounded so broken. "And as for what happened in my room…I was monitoring her as I do not trust the judgement of Madam Pomfrey. I wanted to take care of her personally to ensure she was alright. She returned the next day when she was feeling better."

"So you didn't have her on the bed at all?" Malfoy laughed and so did the Slytherin half of the class. Draco jumped up and looked like he was going to kill someone, so Hermione jumped up onto his back like a piggy back ride, and put her hands over his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"If I cover your eyes, you will calm down."

"No, I will just get _annoyed_."

"Calm down, and I will move." There was a moment of silence. Then he turned away from Malfoy. Hermione slipped down his back and walked back over to her chair. Draco sat back in his, and they continued. "Next Question. If the dark lord…"

"Ask it!" he demanded, on edge and half turned to face her. "Ask it, now." He said very dangerously. Hermione didn't have to look at the signature to know it was Draco Malfoy who had written this one.

"If the dark lord met you in an ally way, and offered you to join his Death Eaters, what would you say?"

"I wouldn't say anything. I would act."

"…and what would you do?"

"That wasn't in the question. So I refuse to answer it."

"Ok." Hermione looked to see another.

"Oh, this is better. Dear Draco. I have a friend who is attracted to someone. That someone doesn't notice them, and has no idea how to woo anyone. Or turn anyone's eye with looks or flattery. This friend has asked me for advice, what would you say?"

"What is this? Great, I have to answer this, don't I?"

"Yes." Moody chuckled.

"Fine." He thought hard. "I would tell the not to advanced at courting friend of yours, to go to the one they desire, push her against the wall and tell her not only how they feel, but kiss them until they relent. Then, take them somewhere to make them feel special and be good to them. Be loyal, and it wont matter that they haven't got a way with words, or that they may not look like a prince charming."

"Draco…that was…wow…really good advice." Hermione turned around and smiled at him. He shrugged.

"I have to be honest. I haven't got a choice."

"Although I would seriously think about the 'push against a wall' part. But…that was really…deep."

"You…liked it?"

"Yeah…" He turned to her and she smiled at him. and under his mask, he smiled back.

But then the bell went for the end of a single lesson. But this was a double lesson.

"Right, well. For the rest of the lesson, I want you to compile a list of situations where this Reviball would be used, and why. Off you go you two. I will clear everything away." Draco stood up and held a hand out for Hermione. She took it, and he hooked arms with her all the way to the back seats. At first, Hermione thought this was really sweet. Until she saw him lagging Lavender brown and Cho. Hermione rolled her eyes and realised he was doing it to piss them off, not because he wanted to.

For the rest of the class, it was silent as they did their task.

Although they didn't say anything, Draco and Hermione kept stealing sideways glances at each other, and at one point, they both reached for the same piece of parchment. Draco's hand rested on Hermione's, and he curled his fingers around it. He then moved her hand under the table, and held it. Hermione then chuckled when he used his other hand to steal the last piece of parchment and whisper 'I win' to her.

The final bell went and they walked together in a happy silence all the way to the Gryffindor portrait of The Fat Lady.

"This is my stop." She chuckled, and he pulled her into a hug. She melted against him…until…

"Got you!" he started to tickle her madly and she cried with laughter.

"Lemme go!" she giggled as he jabbed his fingers in her sides. She squealed and jumped. He chuckled and held his hands out.

"A special spot, ay?"

"Oh no, no don't!" Hermione ended up running around like a little child, and ducking around and under his arms. "AH!" he hooked his arms around her from behind, and started to jab her sides. She laughed loudly and got 'awwww's from the portraits. And the Fat Lady chuckled at them.

"You are mine!" he chuckled as she slipped from his grasp, and skipped backwards into the wall. She was red with laughter, and her eyes sparkled from joy. He stalked towards her, and pinned her shoulders against the wall. She laughed at him, drugged on giggles.

"What are you going to do now, slave? You don't have any hands left to tickle me."

"Oh, we are back to the pet names are we?" he pinned her in place with his body, and put both his hands just over her shoulders. He had to look down, but he looked down into her eyes. Their smiled faded, and Draco started to purr. The feel of her, like this, pressed between the wall, and more importantly him, was unbearably arousing. He just wanted to tear his mask off, both their clothes…and…well you get the picture. His breathing started to get heavier, and he looked back in his mind to the same advice he had given to a question.

Well, he had her pinned against a wall…so it was a start. He felt a wave of sudden courage and pressed his forehead to hers. "I, Hermione I…I have something to tell you…"

"Yes?" she whimpered. Oh she hoped it was what she thought it was. _let him say it, let him say it please._

"I…well…I…"

"Hermione?" he snapped his head up and looked over his shoulder. Ron and Harry were walking towards them and he growled. "Bastards" he cursed and backed off her. "I will see you tomorrow. I will be aiding with Hagrid, after all."

"What? He is coming too? I thought Hagrid asked us three?" Ron looked upset.

"Well…I asked him to come. He doesn't have anything else to do, and he gets dangerous when he doesn't have something to occupy him, I've noticed."

"The devil makes work for idle thumbs." He chuckled and started to walk away. "I shall see you at breakfast Hermione. Weasel, Potter." He walked into, and straight through a wall with shade from a large vase.

"Wha? Where did he go? How did he do that?"

"He shadow hopped. He used shadows like portals."

"And Dumbledore just _lets_ him do that?" Ron squeaked, and they said the password to the Fat Lady. They walked inside, and Harry was busy reading through a Charms book.

"Yes Ron. Dumbledore trusts him."

"And you sure do too apparently." He remarked.

"And what does that mean Ronald?" oh, he knew she was miffed. Especially if she just used his full name.

"Nothing…just can't believe you invited _him_ to help at Hagrid's tomorrow…that's all…"

"Well he is my friend Ron. And he will be yours too, if you let him."

"Ha! Not likely." Ron remarked. "The name Draco, just has a jinx to it."

"I think you need to stop Ron, she isn't impressed." Harry whispered to him. But it was too late.

"I just mean, it is a little odd you know."

"Odd? Do tell Ronald." She pursed her lips together. He could use this chance to get himself out the hole he has dug, or trade his shovel for a monster digger. Either way, this was his last chance. They moved over to the fire place, and Harry sighed as his friend made a huge mistake. He opened his damn mouth.

"Well I mean, the guy hasn't ever heard of Quidditich. Who's never heard of Quidditich?"

"Harry didn't when he first came here."

"He was raised as a muggle. That doesn't count."

"Well, it is possible Ron."

"Another thing!" he leaned forward in his chair. Harry could see it. In his mind, Ron was picking up his own foot and putting it in his mouth. "That is _three_ teachers he has attacked this week! For no reason! Yeah…Snape was funny…but Hagrid and Moody?"

"He has a bit of a temper problem."

"A bit? A _bit_ she says. Merlin Hermione, can he do no wrong in your eyes?" Harry slammed his book over his head. He prepared for a lot of yelling, explosions, and tears on Ron's behalf. Oh, fire was about to fly. He could feel it.

"And _what_ do you mean by _that_ Ronald?" she made fists in her robes and her knuckles were going white.

"I mean, I wish I was more like him. I mean, he stormed in here, shouted his mouth off, slapped people around a bit, and now he's your flippin' prince charming!"

"He, just, needs, a, friend, Ronald." Harry could fell it. any minute now. All it needed was one more grain of sand and this place was coming down. _Be smart for once in your life Ron and shut up now!_

"A friend? It isn't a friend he needs. It's the next train to St Mungo's."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione jumped up, tears in her eyes, her face in a scowl and her wand pointed at Ron.

_Oh Merlin. Here it comes. Poor Ron. I can see it now, on his grave stone. Ron, beloved son, brother and friend to many. He was a good child really; he just didn't know when to shut his mouth._ "I have never been as angry with you as I am this moment Ron. Draco Draig Damnatio Draconian, happens to be my friend and I will not stand here and listen to you bad mouth him in such a manner. Especially when he is not here to defend himself."

"Should have known this would happen, you, stick up for him, again. I mean, you seem to _love_ that guy. More than you do me and Harry here. We saw how you passed us over for him in DADA today. Oh yeah, real palsy you and Draco aren't you? And then, we caught you all 'touchy feely' outside the portrait too."

"We were messing about. Having fun."

"You, 'coz you can't do that with us anymore can you?"

"Ronald! It has been you who has been distancing yourself from me recently, not vice versa. And I haven't neglected Harry, as he is not objecting in any way. The only time I haven't been with him is when you have taken him off and sulked with him in your own little stupor of childish querulous, cynical, self centred and perverse view of moping!"

"Hermione!"

"Listen Ron, don't you talk about him so harshly, when you have been such a brute to me. I may have forgiven you, but I have not forgotten. You say that you are my friend? Where were you when I was crying, hurting, bleeding, alone and scared? Where were you? Because I certainly couldn't see you! Draco, however, was right there with me. He stayed with me until the last second and returned at the first opportunity he could. He was there for me Ron, he was there. You, were not." Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed off to towards the girl's tower.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ron ran after her, but the stairs became smooth and he couldn't get up them. He heard the slam of her door, and hung his head. He slowly walked over to Harry, who finally looked up from his cover. The book.

"…nice work Ron."

"I know, I screwed up. I'm an arsewhole."

"You, only just realised?" he chuckled.

"Harry, help me out mate. I don't know what to do! I just wanted it to be me, you, and Hermione tomorrow. Now that Draco is there, I have no chance to talk to her."

"Even if he couldn't go, I don't think she would talk to you right now mate."

"…really? Ya think?" Ron sighed and fell into his chair. "I am fucked."

"Why? Because she will never talk to you again? Or because Draco will notice that she isn't talking to you, has been crying all night, as she will do because she thinks she has upset you, and that _you_ are the cause for it?"

"…I didn't think of that…"

"Well, Malfoy laughed at her, and he got a hell of a beating. But…Hermione wasn't affected about that. But this…this as really hurt her. So…it isn't what are you going to do about Hermione that you should be worried about. It's what are you going to do about Draco?"

"Shit."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione sat in her light blue jeans and a large, black turtle neck woolly jumper, with white trainers and her hair freshly dried and flowing down her back. She was pushing the cornflakes around the bowl, her face blank as she stared into the milk. She sat up, and threw her empty satchel over her shoulder. She turned around on the bench, and looked around.

Sure enough, as if on cue, Draco walked down the bench and stood before her.

"Good morning." He said, more cheerful than he would admit to. He sat down and poked her shoulder. "Erm Hermione?" she looked to him and smiled. But the smile was empty, as were her eyes, her face was red and puffy from crying and she looked pale. "Fuck, what happened?"

"Hmm?"

"Hermione, what happened? And don't pretend that you don't know, because you do."

"I…may have had a rough night."

"I don't think a bad dream would make you look like this. Now, tell me before I beat it out of you." He didn't see her smile at that, and that really worried him. Usually she found his empty threats entertaining…but she was just blank.

"Am I a good friend?" this alarmed him. He grabbed her shoulder and lifted her chin to face him. "I mean, have I done anything wrong? Have I been a good friend?"

"You have been the best friend there could ever be, the best, wonderful. You are a great, true friend. Why would you even question that?" he then growled. "Scratch that, _who_ has questioned that? I swear when I find out who it is I will tear his head off!"

"Ron."

He looked behind him, and Ron smiled at him out of fear, and looked to have lost all his colour. Harry grabbed his arm and yanked him from the spot, which he was temporarily frozen to.

"Weasel. I suppose I should be nice to him, he is your friend after all." Draco got up to call him over, but Hermione placed a hand on his arm. Draco sat back down again and looked to her.

"No…" she said, barely audible. But he heard it. "…leave them be…"

"Hermione, what happened?" he had finally agreed to share her with them, and she turns them down?

"I, I just didn't sleep very well. That's all."

"Like my ass you did. Now, cut the crap and tell me who did it."

"It isn't always the case of 'who did it' Draco." She sighed.

"In this case it is. And if you don't tell me, Merlin help me I will go and ask those _other_ friends of yours."

"Don't!" she grabbed his arm with both hands and her eyes welled with tears again. "Please don't. In fact, let's leave, now."

"…fuck this." Draco stood up and stormed over to where Harry and Ron were sat. "Oi, Weasel, Potter, what the fuck happened to my Hermione?" _did I just call her mine?_ He had one large hand on each of their shoulders and leaned over their shoulders threateningly. "Answer me or I will cast a truth spell on you both! Now!"

"No!" Hermione clung to his arm. "Please Draco don't…don't…" she sobbed, her hair falling forward and veiling her eyes from everyone.

"…Hermione." He pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her back. Everyone in the hall saw this, and then saw him lift her into his arms. "The infirmary?"

"No, Hagrid's. I said we would help when I saw him a few minutes ago. He is expecting us."

"Look, if you're not up to it-"

"Stop worrying about me Draco" she forced a weak chuckle. "I am fine. Let's just go, ok?"

"Alright…but you better tell me who I have to kill to get some information from you." Ron gulped and whimpered after they left.

"Ron."

"Yeah 'arry?"

"You're screwed mate."

"Yeah, don't I know it."

They walked in silence all the way into the school grounds. It was still warm, so they didn't need a coat. Not that she thought Draco would ware one anyway. Dragon's have thick skin, and they like the cold sometimes. But he didn't know she knew that.

"Hermione…I don't like seeing you like this." He professed and stopped when they were halfway down the field to Hagrid's hut. "I can't make you feel better unless you tell me, and I can't do anything if you don't. I am helpless, powerless to get rid of what is upsetting you and I don't like it. I don't like feeling like this, weak and powerless to do anything. Give me a bully and I will kick their asses, give me a target, and I will break it and throw it far away from here. Give me something Hermione. Give me something for me to beat. Give me something for me to get rid of for you, to make you feel better Hermione. Tell me, please just tell me." She slid from his arms and rested her head in the centre of his chest. Her hands rested at either side of her forehead, and she rubbed her cheek against the warmth of his body.

"Don't worry about me Draco. You have done enough for me."

"I will never have done enough for you. Please, I need to know."

"Come on, let's go to Hagrid's."

"No Hermione." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against him. "Remember in DADA yesterday? When you said it hurt you to see me upset? Well, times that by about a million, and you don't even come close to how bad I feel seeing you like this, and not even knowing why."

"I, I don't want to bother you with it Draco." She smiled and interlocked her hand with his. "Can we please leave it…for now…"

"Promise me you will tell me."

"I promise."

"Alright." He sighed and allowed her to lead him to Hagrid's hut.

When they got there, Hagrid was waiting outside and grinning as always.

"'allo there 'ermione. And young Draco with ya to I see. Nice ta see ya 'gain lad."

"Under better conditions than last time, I promise." he looked to Hermione, and then back to Hagrid. "I feel I must apologies for the way I behaved in my first care of magical creatures' lesson with you." Hermione squeezed his arm, and he smiled. Good. He did something to make her feel better. He moved behind her and paced his arms around her waist.

"Don't ya worry 'bout tha. I found it entertainin miself. Ya got a real good left hook on ya there."

"Thank you, comes naturally." He looked to Hermione again. He found himself constantly checking on her.

"Well, where is young 'arry an Ron, 'ermione?"

"Why would she know?" Draco interrupted. "She isn't joint to them by the hips you know."

"I. And it looks like you would know 'bout that there wun ya lad." Hagrid chuckled as Draco automatically yanked his arms from around her waist. "Oh, come now lad. I don't mind of ya affectionate to young 'ermione. I think its sweet actually." He chuckled and turned around. Hermione was blushing slightly. "I mean, 'bout time she got a young man to look out for her. After all, being friends with the boy who lived is a dangerous game at that. Somehow though, she's good at playin' it. Mean, she's survived this far. It's nice to see that she 'as someone to look out for her and support her, like."

"I will always support her. But what do you mean she is in danger?"

"With 'you know who' still out there, no one is safe are they? Especially not anyone close to the object of his hatred like 'arry or Dumbledore. And 'ermione here is good friends with them both, aren't ya 'ermione."

"Yes. Dumbledore and Harry." She smiled.

"And that Ron needs all the help he can get. He sure is his brother's brother. Reminds me of Fred and George more and more every day, that lad."

"Fred and George are nothing like _him_." Draco looked down at her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. _Did I just sense malice?_

"Well, down ta business then. The Unicorns are int woods. Draco, be a lad an go ahead ta see if they're near would ye?" he took Hermione's hand, but Hagrid stopped him. "Ah, now 'ermione will be stayin' with me for a spell lad. I needs to have a chat with her. In my hut if ye would Ms Granger." He smiled and started to walk into his home. Draco still held onto Hermione, and she rubbed his arm.

"Let go Draco." She chuckled. "I will only be a minute."

"…grrrr." He growled and then stormed off into the woods.

"And be nice! Unicorns are docile and easily frightened!" she shouted after him, before he blended in with the woods. Then she ran into the Hut to find Hagrid smiling has face off in his easy chair.

"Quite a lad tha one." He chuckled. "Now, how can I help ya 'ermione?"

"Well…I was under the impression that you already had certain items selected out for me…"

"I 'av indeed. But I doubt that unless you get young Draco to help ya, ya wont be taking them all a' once. So, let's see what we can smuggle on ye, shall we?" he rubbed his hands together, and stood up. "There's a trunk behind ye, open it." She wrapped her arms around herself, missing the radiating heat of Draco, and turned to the trunk. It was a large, almost pirate looking wooden trunk with black metal framing. The padlock was off hinge, so she curled her fingers under the lid. With a heave, she managed to get the lid open, and looked down into the trunk. There were so many books, she didn't know what to do. She was having a fit! "This one here has their tendencies, as I believe ye wanted to know 'bout tha. And this one 'as their feedings 'abits. Oh! An' this is interpreting how they communicate, like what growls and snarls mean what. Like what a baby wants when it cries in a certain way like."

"What's this?" She carefully lifted up a vase sized, dark purple ornate ointment bottle, that looked like it could contain poison, with its spiked lid. She held the bottle to her with one hand, as it was heavy with liquid, and the other traced the lid. She would bet anything that the lid to his was made from a Dragon's fang.

"Ah, very potent stuff tha." He chuckled. "Sometimes I try to get the Thestrals and the Hippogriffs to eat vegetables, when they are here. Not the particular season for them a' tha moment."

"But they eat nothing but blood and meat." She raised a brow.

"That they do. Unless I sprinkle some of this over them. Then they can't resist gobbling it up."

"So like an irresistible potion?"

"Na quite." He pulled a large black box out from the trunk, and indicated for her to slip it inside. "Tha is pure Hungarian horntail Sex pheromones, from a beauty of a female dragon. When collected in tha mating season, from a virgin female, and left ta fester over a mating couple a dragons, it captures tha passion and becomes an aphrodisiac. So powerful, ya need a licence as a breeder to have even a small vial of tha stuff."

"But Hagrid, you're not a dragon breeder. And even so, I bet if news of this got out, you would have thieves who could get a lot of galleons for this. I know lots of girls who would go mad for this stuff."

"Oh I don't think so. See, it only smells spicy to us, but to an Hungarian horntail, they go wild. Only works on Hungarians, not other dragon, and no' humans." He chuckled. "And as for 'ow I got it…I met a man down at the pub in Hogsmede…I won our drinking game and in a stupor, he gave it me. Never seen 'im since though." Hermione started to lower it into the trunk. "Take it."

"What?"

"It's yours Hermione. I don't have a dragon, never mind a horntail. An' out where Charlie works, the place is riddled with them. An' they don't mate very often, unless given an incentive." He chuckled as she brought it back to her chest.

_So this makes Hungarians go wild…_

"Does this work on part breeds."

"As long as they are part horntail, it will effect them. Just don't go spillin' it on ye'self. I said it was potent, an' I mean it."

"Oh, I will be careful…" she suddenly thought of a cruel little experiment for Draco…_oh I am evil sometimes…heh heh._ "Oh Hagrid, I have a question for you."

"Oh?" he seemed delighted. She had to smile.

"I remember someone, not saying any names, say that they came from the glade? Where is that exactly? I can't find it on any map."

"Why ya silly lass, tha is because the Glad isn't on a map. Just like Hogwarts isn't."

"Where is it then?"

"It's only the ancient hot spot for all Dragons and deadly beasties. The one place in the world, where Wizards and muggles are incapable of inhabitin'. Surely ye know of the Glade."

"…do dragons live there?"

"Ye, I should think so. Every single breed of dragon in existence dwells in the Glade. Not even 'you know who' dares go there, on fear of being gobbled up!"

"…" _Draco said he came from the Glade…_

"Now, what other lovelies can we ge for ye." They rummaged through the trunk, and Hermione filled her bag with the books. She chose, _sound interpretations for beginners and intermediates. And Body-language for beginners and intermediates. _Together, they filled her bag just enough, for her to rest the tall black box in her bag, with Hagrid's scarf around it. She fastened the bag just in time for Hagrid to lock the trunk, and Draco walk in.

"I can't find them, and I am not calling out for fucking unicorns."

"Tha is because ye don't have a feminine touch. Take Hermione with ye, they should come out then."

"…wait…if you knew they wouldn't come out…why did you send me off in the first place!"

"Seemed like a good Idea a' tha time." Hermione stepped in when Draco looked like he was about to blow his top, clenching his fists and stepping forward.

"Draco, take me into the woods, please?" she put her bag down and nodded to Hagrid.

"Fine. Fucking crazy over sized fucking gnome…" he mumbled as they stepped out, Hermione hooked onto his arm and laughing at him.

"Oh Draco, you are…impossible…" Harry and Ron were stood there, Harry smiling the best he could and Ron looking to his feet.

"So 'Mione. Want to come and clean out the Hippogriff pens for when they fly back?" Ron said sheepishly.

"Hermione." She said. "My name is Hermione." Draco looked down at her. _Wow, that was cold of her._ He then saw that she looked pale and hurt again, and he had enough.

"You said you were going to tell me what was bothering you later. It is now later, so spill it before I ask them instead." She closed her eyes, let go of his arm and stepped off the front of the hut.

"Ronald, would _you_ like to tell him?" she said aloof, and headed off to the woods. She stopped with a start when she heard a yelp behind her. She span around, and saw Ron hanging in the air, holding onto Draco's hands as he was being throttled.

"What the fuck did that mean, whelp!"

"Gurgle." He couldn't speak, and was turning blue.

"Draco!" she shouted. "I have had enough of people getting hurt for once. Please stop it! He doesn't deserve what you are doing to him!" she whimpered.

"Then tell me what happened so I can fix it."

"We had a disagreement, that is all. Please let him go…" she held herself and shivered. She heard a thud, and then a warmth engulfed her.

"Cold?" she slowly looked up. He was acting strange again, and just standing there, like he was trying not to be angry.

"Yes…I don't know why…"

"You look cold. We should leave."

"No…no I want to help the Unicorns."

"You want to help everyone." He said a lot softer, and held her gently. She rested her head on his chest, and he held her back and her head. "Now do you want to tell me what this disagreement was about? It has to be something important if it got you so upset, you would even let me catch a hint it was the whelp."

"…let's just go, ok?"

"It was you." Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry. Ron hung his head, and Harry continued. "Ron thought one thing, Hermione another. About you."

"And what did you say to upset my Hermione!" he roared, and felt Hermione cling to him.

"Don't Draco, let it go. I want to, so can't you too?"

"But…I want to help you…" he held her again, and she hooked one arm around his waist, and moved next to him.

"Then let me cheer up and pet a unicorn." She laughed. "How childish did that sound?"

"It sounded just fine to me." He draped an arm around her shoulders, as he couldn't reach her waist from his height, and they walked into the woods.

Hagrid soon joined them, with tools. While Harry and Ron ended up eventually cleaning out not only the Hippogriff pens, but the blast ended screwts too. (sp?)

While Hermione and Draco, walked ahead of Hagrid, and walked in each others arms. They (meaning Hermione) fed and brushed the Unicorns, while Draco simply watched her from afar. They returned to the castle later on, and Hermione's fingers were itching to read her books. But she couldn't while Draco was with her, or he would catch onto what she knew. She didn't know why she didn't just tell him she knew about his heritage, but she felt he might not be happy about her snooping around and about, about him.

"So if you want, I will go get a nap and get my colour back, and meet you for dinner later."

"Alright, just make sure to get better." Draco walked her up to the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady, and held her hands. He looked to the wall, and smiled under his mask. He remembered when he had held her against it. He was so close to telling her, it was painful.

"I will, I'll see you later Draco."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she smiled up at him, and he pulled her into an embrace.

"I am sorry. I have caused you pain."

"What? No you haven't." she hugged him back, to reassure him.

"I have, or you wouldn't have been so upset over whatever the whelp said."

"No, no it wasn't your fault Draco. He…he wasn't very nice about you. And it hurt my feelings. So I made a stand, and now with you is where I stand. But don't worry." She got on her tip toes. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She planted a friendly kiss on his cheek, and turned to leave. He was stunned and watched her as she carted that bag behind her. He didn't even register that the bag had been empty before they left, and full when they returned from Hagrid's. He almost (as in he wouldn't let himself) skipped back to his room from shadow to shadow. He sat in his chair, and watched the clock. He would sit there, patiently, until it was time for dinner.

ooOoo

_the sounds of an Hungarian Horntail are very distinguished in their meanings. For example, to rumble a growl in the throat, is to portray either playfulness or arousal. It can also mean a suppression of such feelings, or a sound accompanied by an approaching dragon in heat. Usually the males. Although it is in the beginning the females who invoke the rites of mating. The tell tail sounds of an aroused female, are soft, yet deep purring coos and expressive behaviour. (refer to body language book)_

_(from Body Language book) this entails lower body movements on all fours, prerogative stalking in pace, and the scent of arousal. This in turn enchants the attention of the desired male mating partner and will draw, if successful in courting, growls and deeper roars on a small scale as acceptance of the female. Both the male and the female will then come closer together, and the next stage of mating will ensue. This involves extremely close proximity, and the exchange of embraces. The typical embrace for an Hungarian Horntail, is the rubbing of faces and pawing of claws. Then the two Dragons will mate to produce from 7 to around 12 eggs at a time._

"Ok…that explains a lot." Hermione closed the two books she got from Hagrid to use as cross-references on Draco, and gulped.

_When ever he has growled at me, when I crawled towards him in the sickbay, when I purred to him, and he growled back. The reason he kept his back to me…was because..._ "He was aroused. And I remember how he couldn't have me sat on him, wow…but that would mean…" Hermione jumped up on her bed and jumped up and down like she was three again. "He likes me!" she cheered and danced all around the bed. She then stopped still, as she saw the time. "O oh, I'm going to be late!"

Now Hermione knew she liked Draco for a while, she was kinda hoping he was going to tell her he liked her when he had her pinned to the wall. He didn't, but at least now she knew. "Well I assume, I may be wrong." She told herself, but still grinned and changed her clothes. You had to wear uniform at dinner, and only dinner at the weekends.

The moment she stepped outside, she saw Draco leaning against the stair railing.

"About time you got here." He said curtly, but he noticed her huge smile. "What happened to you? You look like you just got accepted into the order of Merlin." He chuckled.

"Nope, better than that." She chuckled too and skipped over to him. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope." _It's up to you to tell me. I have to be sure you like me, so I will let you prove it…_ she smirked as she thought back to that special vial. _Of with as Hagrid says…a little 'incentive'._

"Very well. Time to go." He pulled away from the rail, and walked with her down to the great wall. There, they were the last two to enter, and then she thought of the problem they had.

They all sat at their house tables. And Draco didn't have a table.

She smiled when she saw that wasn't about to stop him, as he roughly grabbed her elbow and dragged her over to the end of the Gryffindor table. They sat down, Draco on the very end, and looked to Dumbledore. He had his goblet raised, and looked like he was about to address the hall.

"I know you are all very hungry, as am I. but I feel that there is something of such joyous importance, that I should mention it now. Hogwarts has been selected this year to host the Great Hisui Doragon Ball. Hisui is Japanese for Jade Dragon, as this is a traditional dance that originated in the heart of Japan. All the women and decorations were the colour of the precious stone and beast, in their honour." He smiled. "But the tradition is that the name for Jade holds the translation of the last country to hold it. And this year, we shall host it so the next year, it shall be the Great Jade Dragon ball in the next school." There was a great chatter, until he raised his hands again. "Yes as all the females of the year have guessed, it _is_ a ball, meaning there _will_ be dancing and dresses. The only differences are that the girls must wear jade green, and the men must wear jade black. Luckily, we men don't have to wear dress robes to this event." He chuckled as all the boys sighed relief, including Draco. "I must stress however, that there are more traditions of the dance, which must be upheld. Such as, the traditional opening dance ceremony. The head boy and girl, either together or with other partners, will dance to open the ball to everyone else with the graceful dance of the Jade Dragon. Then, everyone else with their partners shall join the dance." More chatter. "As was practiced with the Yule ball, you shall be taught how to dance the dance of the Jade Dragon in Transfigurations and possibly other lessons." He raised his goblet higher. "Good luck in getting dance partners, and please, dig in!" platters of food littered the long tables, and everyone obeyed the two word command eagerly. The topic of conversation, was obviously the ball.

"I need to get a new dress!"

"I need to get new shoes!"

"I need to get a new hair clip!"

"I need extra dance lessons!"

"I need a date!" Cho added with her friends, as they all discussed the ball on the Ravenclaw table, and the girls were just the same on every table. Even the guys were willing to join in as they wanted dates, and they were freed from the threat of dress robes.

"A load of rubbish." Draco grumbled under his breath. "Don't even have any real dragons there."

"I wouldn't say that."

"What?" he looked up with a start.

"Did I say something?" Hermione smiled and drank her water.

"…I suppose you didn't…" Draco just sat there, his arms folded and looking as defiant as ever. He never did eat in the great hall…

Hermione however, ate her food until she couldn't eat anymore (or risk looking like a round roll of cheddar cheese).

"So, what do you think to the ball Hermione?" she looked round to see Cho had squeezed next to her.

"What are you doing on the Gryffindor table Cho?"

"I came to talk to you of course." She giggled, blushing from being sat between Hermione and Draco.

This, he didn't like. But he steeled himself and looked the other way. "I mean, the rest of us have decided that well, you are the head girl and probably don't have a date yet."

"We only just leaned the of the ball just now?"

"So? I've got a date. So has Lavender and most of the other girls on our table. The boys we have in mind just don't know it yet." She chuckled, as did Hermione.

"And who do you have in mind Cho? Harry?"

"Gosh no." she blushed. Then she made motions with her head over her shoulder at Draco, and smiled. Hermione slapped her forehead, and sighed. "Will you help me if I help you with a date? I mean, you _are_ the head girl. You will be opening the ball." She seemed excited enough for both of them, as Hermione thought the thought of dancing with everyone watching her, more than daunting.

"Heh heh…yeah…" she gulped. "I forgot about that."

"So you will be dancing with Draco _Malfoy_ then?" she stressed Malfoy to ensure her target of affection didn't misunderstand her intentions for Hermione. "I mean, you are both the head's of year. So…"

"So not even if he begged me."

"I am actually close to that Granger." She looked over her shoulder, and saw Draco Malfoy stood there, pouting and with his arms crossed. "We need to have a little…chat…"

"…I don't think-"

"Fuck off Malfoy." Hermione sweat dropped when Draco jumped up and started to snarl at him again.

"Look dark and moody, I need to _talk_ to Hermione. I swear I will even say please and be polite. Crab and Goyle won't even be there, just me and Hermione."

"Perhaps you didn't understand me Momma's boy. Fuck. Off."

"It's alright Draco." They both looked to her. "I mean the tower, not the Head boy." Draco growled threateningly and Hermione had to side step between them both. As she saw Draco Malfoy holding his wand tightly. She turned her back to Draco, and looked to Malfoy. She then nodded. "I will talk to you, as we are the head's of year. We should converse regularly on official matters…but I know we don't…" she gulped. "Could you tell me _why_ you wish to talk to me…alone…"

"It's about the Hisui Doragon Ball. That is all I will say while you have _him_ 'breathing fire' over your shoulder." Malfoy folded his arms, and smirked over at Draco. This was not a good idea.

"I should just-"

"Trust that I know what I am doing." She finished for him and turned to look at him. "Listen, I will be back when I can. This wont take long, right?" she looked over her shoulder at Malfoy.

"I will try to be brief." He pouted to himself. He didn't look forward to this…

"Alright. Off we go." Very reluctantly, Draco let Malfoy take Hermione's wrist, and drag her away.

They entered an empty Muggle studies class room, where Draco (M now) leaned against the desk. He had a look of deep thought on his brow, and he folded his arms.

"First of all Granger, I give you an official apology."

"Thank you." She smiled, but remained cautious. Only a few days ago, this boy had tripped her up and called her the foulest words known. So she was still suspicious.

"Secondly…we need to talk." He sighed, and pulled away from the table.

"What about?" she said nervously, as he walked towards her. He had after all locked the door after they entered, and still held the key.

"About…" he walked right up to her, and took her hands. "Us."

AN: Yes I know, a very mean mean MEAN cliff hanger.

But I am evil, and I had to do it! Lol.

Enjoy and review or I won't update it! .

From

Draguna


	14. Chapter 14

"Us?" she raised a brow. "What about us? There isn't a us." She wasn't liking where this was going. Not one bit. All she expected here was Malfoy being told he and she had to organise something together for the dance or were given a job to do. Not 'us'.

"Not yet…" he looked away, but still held her hands. "But hopefully there will be."

"I don't understand Draco." She looked to the door, as if hoping someone breathing fire and lashing his tail around in black would storm through there for her.

"Well…" he took a deep breath. "It is tradition that the head boy and girl go _together_ to the dance." When she thought before she didn't like where this was going, she decided she didn't mean it. NOW she REALLY didn't like where this was going. Again her eyes darted to the locked door. "Well basically…Granger I'm…" he looked down, his pale skinned face glowing a light pink on his cheeks. He then scowled and pulled her hands. Hermione fell forward with a yelp…

…and into Draco Malfoy's arms. She looked up into his eyes, and panicked even more when his arms wrapped around her, successfully pinning her arms to her sides. She was trapped in Malfoy's embrace, and there was no escape. "I, _Hermione_." He stressed. "I want…" it was shocking enough to see Malfy trying to be civil with her, and holding her, never mind the Casanova prince of Slitherin himself at a loss for words. "Look." He said bluntly, and looked right into her hazel eyes. "I'm the head boy. You're the head girl. Its damn tradition, and-" then the door banged full swing open and like she had only seen in her mind, stood a seething Draco.

Her Draco. "Not _you_." Malfoy groaned, and looked apprehensive about the way Draco had his hands clawed deep into the door frame, and his back arched.

He sensed her distress, and smelt her fear the close he got to her, heard her yelp, kicked the door open, saw Malfoy with his fucking hands on _his_ Hermione, and lost his temper like never before.

"**Get your hands off her."** The venom that dripped from his words, was enough to chill the spines of all who heard it. He stalked into the room, his fingers wide apart as if he was going to _claw_ Malfoy at any moment. **"Have you forgotten the last time we met outside of the classroom, Malfoy?"**

"I remember." His arms slid down her and held her hands. "My father is in St. Mungo's thanks to you."

"Huh?" Hermione played dumb.

"Forget it." Draco M placed a finger on her lips. "It's nothing. Just…we _need_ to talk." He then nodded and walked out the door, after brushing shoulders with Draco D, and receiving a low hissing growl. Only when he was gone, did Draco let his form relax once more, and he looked to Hermione. She looked to him, as if not sure whether to say or do anything just yet. She didn't have to wait long until Draco walked over to her, and grabbed her shoulders.

"What did he say?"

"All he did was say he wanted to talk, and he _tried_ to say something about us both being the head's of year, and tradition. But he didn't manage to spit it out before you came in." she smiled. "Thanks. That guy really makes me feel nervous. Even more so when he is trying to be nice to me." She had to smile when he put his hand on her back, and walked her all the way back to the hall. But dinner was finished so they couldn't go back in. the house elves were busy cleaning up. As much as Hermione wanted to go in and help out, Draco made her decision for her, and threw her over his shoulder.

"I don't care if they are being whipped while they work, you are _not_ going to do manual labour."

"Hay! That is _my _choice!"

"Not today it isn't. besides, you should be taking it easy."

"And _why_ is that?" she huffed and folded her arms. He was carrying her over his shoulder like a damn sack of potatoes, and she didn't like it.

"You have spent the main part of last week in the infirmary, you tell me."

"I am fine now. And besides, if I was so ill, then I would be spewing all over you right now from the way you are holding me!"

"Is that a request for a different position?" he chuckled.

"Yes, please."

"As you wish." He swung her forward and into his arms. When everyone started to stare, she glowed bright red.

"Put me down…"

"No."

"Please put me down."

"No."

"I said please!"

"So? Since when do I give a shit about manners?"

"Oh yeah…forgot about that. Well then." She took a deep breath. "PUT ME THE HELL DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she snarled at him at the end, letting him know instinctively she meant business.

"Now that is more like it." He smirked, and lowered her to her feet. He leaned on her shoulder with his elbow easily from his height advantage, and chuckled down at her. "I will make a bad ass of you yet."

"Oh you wish."

"I do actually."

"You want me to act like you?"

"That could be fun." He chuckled, almost sending Hermione into a daze. _Merlin his voice is so…drug like when he is happy._ She shuck her head and smiled to him.

"I bet you wouldn't like it."

"Why?"

"Because if you wanted to hang around someone just like you, you wouldn't be my friend now would you? You would stay by yourself all the time."

"Well…that is how I was before I met you." He shrugged.

"Oh…well tough mister." She poked his chest with a grin. "I am not being like you. I am me and proud of it."

"And that is the right attitude." He play punched her shoulder…and sent her straight to the floor. "Fuck! Hermione!" he panicked and ran over her. "Are you alright!"

"You great lummox!" she giggled as he pulled her to her feet. "One word, nightmare." She rolled her eyes at him, and rubbed her shoulder. "No harm done." She reassured him when he seemed to fixate on her shoulder, as if looking for injuries. "Don't worry."

"I didn't mean to-" Hermione put the top of her head on his gut, and started to try and walk forwards. She was going nowhere. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Showing you how it feels when I tell you to stop worrying. I keep pushing and pushing, walking forward when I tell you to stop worrying, and yet you don't move." She then looked up, smiling, and he had his head to one side.

"You are really something you know that?" he ruffled her hair and walked past her.

"HAY!" she ran up to him, and bumped her hip against his upper thigh.

"And what did that symbolise?"

"Erm…nothing." She chuckled and out her hands on her hips. "I just felt like it."

"My, you are certainly acting playful now aren't you?"

"Well you're being boring." She closed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Boring?"

"I had more fun when Malfoy was holding my hands."

"**He was holding your what?"**

"Hands…oh Draco! In a friendly, none aggressive way I swear." _Nice to see you get jealous Draco._ She grinned to herself, and then remembered something from the book.

_Hungarian Horntails get especially territorial when other Dragons threaten their nests, stomping grounds or mates._

_Does he think I am his possession or mate?_ She chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"This." She walked behind him, poked his back, and stopped there. After a moment of sheer curiosity, Draco looked over his shoulder at her. She was just stood behind him.

"What are you doing?" he turned to face her, but she scooted around with him, and just stood behind him. "Ok, you are really asking for it."

"Am I? I didn't say a word." She bit her lip, and ducked as he moved again. She stayed behind him and soon saw it was starting to get to him. He started to run around in circles and reach out with both hands to catch her.

"Why you little!" he finally tricked her by faking left, and then turning right. Hermione stuck her tongue out, and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. "Get back here!" he ran after her until he reached the portrait of the fat lady, and no one else. "Hermione? Hermione!" he couldn't see her anywhere, and growled to himself. Then, Hermione waved her wand and became visible to him. "Very clever."

"I do try." She smirked. "But you didn't catch me."

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes." She put her wand in her pocket, and folded her arms. "Haven't you ever heard of Wizard tag?"

"…no…"

"What? Really?" _oh wait, he did spend all his life with dragons…_

"No, really. What is it?"

"Well, it is like this." She walked up to him and tapped his chest. "I have just tug you. You are on and now must catch me. I can use magic that affects only myself, ok?" she then stepped back, and waited.

"So I have to catch you and 'poke' you with my finger?"

"Yes I suppose you could put it that way."

"Alright." He smirked and lowered his stance. "But there will be no escape."

"I will certainly try." She smiled, and it became a stand off. "I can wait here all day."

"Never rush a hunt Hermione. One little movement can decide everything." He bent his arms at his sides, looking very primal indeed. "One move could be the difference between bagging your pray, and going without."

"Without what?"

"You tell me." He chuckled, and still kept his stance.

"What are you waiting for?" she stood up normally. That was her downfall. She had for that fraction of a second lowered her guard, and that was all it took for him to pounce on her. Hermione was pinned between him and the floor quicker than she could blink.

"For that, thank you for lowering your defences. If you were my pray, and I was a predator…" she heard him hissing with delight. "I would be devouring you right now." He said huskily, and she felt the warm leather of his mask, right over his mouth, rub lightly against her neck. Hermione relaxed her body, and they both wish she hadn't. Because once she did, Draco slipped between her legs, pressing all of him against all of her, and she felt something very.

Very.

Very.

Hard. And it wasn't his belt either…

_Oh boy, how could I have been turning him on by playing wizard tag with him? Wait…how could I have been so stupid! It must have been the challenge of catching me and proving his strength that aroused him, darn. I forgot about the mating rituals to carelessly._ She gulped.

He said nothing.

And they both looked either up into red eye pieces, or down into hazel eyes.

"From down here…" she blushed. "You _do_ look like a bit of a predator…" he said nothing, and still gazed down at her. He was leaning on his elbows and forearms, his hands at either side of her head. But his face was slowly moving closer to hers. "…Draco…" her hands lifted up to his mask, and he flinched. She wished she didn't even move because he then seemed to wake up, and jolt up off her as quickly as possible. Possibly faster.

"I must leave you now. Good night." He walked off at a pace of a run, and Hermione whimpered.

"Draco…" her head hung forward, and her bushy hair covered her eyes. _I didn't meant to scare you off…really…_she grit her teeth and nodded. _Well, I will just have to get you back tomorrow. I will find a way, I am a smart girl, I'll think of one._ She thought, very determined and turned to the fat lady. Luckily, she had fallen asleep and didn't witness the little heated display before her. Hermione felt awful about it, but she woke her up, and entered the common room. There, she took herself off to her room, and read intently on how Dragon behaviour, until it was time for bed.

However, someone paced his room as Hermione read her books. He was tall for his age, had platinum blonde hair in soft curtains, grey eyes, almost ivory skin and a worried look on his face. The room was the Head boy's room in the Slitherin tower, and the boy was Draco Malfoy.

Ever since his father got roasted before his eyes, he had been thinking a lot lately. He always saw his father as invincible, strong and powerful. But he looked like none of those things when he was being tended to in St Mungo's. He didn't even look human. True, he would be well again soon, but there was something in his eyes. Draco sat down on his bed, and held his chin.

His father had something in his eyes, it was like a forgotten knowledge had come back to him, or a skeleton had emerged from his darkest closet. Or maybe even both. It was very odd when he was Owled by his father that very morning…

_**Flash back **_

"Master Malfoy, it is time to awaken."

"Oh shut up you infernal object of _my_ hatred!" Draco pulled his wand from under his pillow, and flipendo-ed the enchanted clock off the table. "Damn thing." Draco Malfoy crawled out of bed; put his black jeans on and a woolly green jumper. He brushed his hair perfectly, and splashed water on his face. When he was fully awake, he brushed his teeth and went down to breakfast. Crab and Goyle were waiting for him at the dungeon entrance as usual, and walked at either side of him to the great hall for breakfast. There, he sat with his breakfast and was about to sip his orange juice when an odd black raven swooped into the hall. It landed right before him, and offered him it's leg. At first Draco looked around to see it if was possibly for someone else, but when the raven started to peck at his hand, he knew it was for him. He pulled the brown envelope from it's clawed leg, and unravelled a very blemished piece of parchment.

_Dear young master Malfoy._

_Already you will know just who this is, boy._

_It has become apparent to me, that there is a new student in your year. A male student who will not show his face in the light of day, nor the moon of night. And he has shown to yourself, young Goyle and crab, and especially your father the ability to expel fire orally. You have a mission._

At that he looked around, and told Crab and Goyle to beat it. They obeyed, and raided the bun trays. When his eyes returned to the letter, he made sure he was alone and no one else would be able to read over his shoulder.

_You are to monitor the boy in question and report to me the day when anything eventful transpires, or once a week otherwise with what you have observed. Anything menial is to be included, even if he mentions dark arts, parents, his past, preferences, hobbies, anything is useful information to our cause. He is important boy, take this mission seriously. For if you do not, your fate shall be that far worse that what your dear father is suffering._

"Why is Draco so important to…" he trailed off, glad he hadn't said 'great lord' aloud. "It sounds almost personal…"

_I have also come by the knowledge through young Zabini's father that he is rather attached to young Miss Granger. She is friends with potter and we can not afford him to alliance to potter and Dumbledore under any circumstances. Be as pleasant as possible without being suspected, and you are to get as close to Mss Granger as humanly possible boy. I have learned that a certain event shall be taking place at your school, and so, you shall have your opportunity to get into Granger's good books through it. Your clue boy, is tradition. You will know what your opportunity is when the time comes. Make sure to be punctual to dinner this evening. No one, not even your ape minded lackeys are to know of this mission. _

_If Granger is the key to opening the door to this boy, then you must make sure you have every single digit around her at all times. I am sure you know what I mean by that boy._

_This is not a test, this is no trial or practise run. This is the real deal boy, you must ensure your proximity to Granger and the boy at all times, and you must get as close, closer if possible to her than even Potter. Mss Granger just became a very important piece of the chessboard. Once we have her on our side, or more to the point your side, the boy is mine. _

_Do not fail me boy, you will not like the punishment for failure._

And that was it. The letter ended with a threat, and Draco yelped as the letter ignited in his hands. It dropped into his breakfast, and suddenly he didn't feel so hungry.

_**End flash back**_

And that was how Draco got his first mission from the dark lord. He had to get touchy touchy with Granger, watch hot mouth, report everything and anything to the dark lord, and had to look like he liked it.

The part he was still upset about was the closeness to Granger. He had taken great pleasure in torturing the bushy headed brain box since day one, and she knew it. So getting close to her was going to take not only a while, but a lot of hard work. She thought he was a jerk, and he didn't pretend he wasn't. But he would have to be civil, even friendly to her from now on. All for his lord.

He would have to get close to her outside of lessons, in lessons, be seen doing this, and go to the dance with her.

Oh yes, he was scowling to himself when he heard Dumbledore utterthat it was a 'traditional dance' and that 'the head boy and girl, either together or with other partners, will dance to open the ball to everyone else with the graceful dance of the Jade Dragon'.

Thrilled, was _not_ the word.

He knew he had to make sure he went with Granger, and not go with any of the other girls he would much rather be going with. And people would talk when they realise he is being nice to her, and taking her to the dance. He almost asked her too, until tall dark and bad tempered stormed in. One worry he had however, was that the other Draco would ask her. He had to corner her tomorrow and ask her, demand it if he had to. He had to. He couldn't fail. He wouldn't survive failure.

Even the thought made him gulp.

"So Granger. It comes to this does it." He stood up and put his hands through his hair. "I will have to just sweep you off your feet, figure out a way to make sure Draco D _can't_ go to the ball, and still be in both your good books. Why does it sound like I just set myself unattainable targets?" he sighed. "Oh yeah, because I did."

Draco laid in his bed, one hand still in his flawless hair and staring up at the roof of his bed. Then he smirked. "Why, I know how to get you to go to the dance with me." His smirk grew. "If I were to seduce you…and make you think you were my girlfriend…then you would do anything for me. Go to the dance, tell me all you know about Draco…" he licked his lips. "Other things…" he chuckled, and closed his eyes. "It has been a long time since my last. I wonder how you would be Granger? Would the book worm be an A student in bed too?" he sighed, at ease once more. "I'll soon see. Give me a week, I'll have you in my bed in a week, tops."

AN: Oooooo

So what is this? The dark lord has orders for Draco M, he has sexual ideas about poor Hermione, and Draco DDD had that little 'hard' incident with her earlier. And when will Harry drag Ron by his ear over to Hermione to apologise!

All these questions and more will be answered, once I get reviews!

Lol, I update faster with reviews! They are my inspirations or drive or whatever you want to call it lol.

Draguna + Reviews faster updates!

From


	15. Chapter 15

"Welcome to your first double transfiguration of the week. Nice to see you have been able to attend this lesson Mss Granger." Professor McGonagall nodded to Hermione. "As you will remember, this lesson was traditionally used for practise for the Yule ball. And so, will also be allocated as such for the Hisui Doragon ball." Immediately, the girls all brightened up.

"Now for the guidelines." With a wave of her wand, the black board span over and showed several diagrams. "All young girls will wear dresses of Green jade, of any design you wish." The girls giggled and already al least half the class had ideas in their minds of what they were going to wear. "And the boys will wear these robes." She Asioed a long black outfit before her in the air, and levitated it with wingardiam leviosa. "The boys will wear these long tux style shoes and slacks. Also the white shirt, but with the frilly sleeves, cuffs and collar." At the first mension of 'frilly', there was a groan from the male population of the class. "On the outer wear is the black diner robe, with your family crest on the back. And there will be a spell on the door to ensure that you are wearing _your _own family crest, not anyone else's." Hermione noticed Draco shuffle at her side at that. "And that is the regulation ball wear for the boys.

"So Draco can't wear his mask then?" Lavender asked, and everyone listened intently. Especially Draco.

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment, and turned to her desk.

"I shall just refer back to the dress code…" a large black book thudded onto the desk, and dust flew from the aged pages. More dust rose up as the cover was opened, and the pages disturbed. "Let me see…masks…masks…masks…" she repeated under her breath as she turned the pages. "Ah." She said, reading the page in her head. "No, Mister Draconian may _not _wear his mask. It is forbidden." A sudden uproar came in the class of heated discussion. At last they thought they would be able to see what he looked like. Hermione however could see how uncomfortable Draco had become, dropping down in his chair as much as he could, and his head hung forward. At first she thought he was afraid of this news, but she soon changed his mind.

Draco jumped up and snarled loudly at the transfiguration teacher.

"I will NOT be going to that 'ball' without my mask."

"Then you will not be going at all, Master Draconian." He hadn't expected that. "Either you shed your mask and obey the rules like everyone else has to, and attend the ball…or you do not attend at all."

"I refuse to 'shed my mask'."

"Then you are forbidden to go to the ball." There were several gasps, and Draco was shaking with anger. He looked to Hermione, and then back to Prof McGonagall. At first he was silent, and looked stupefied to the spot.

"I will be coming round with slips to attend the dance. I must have these slips back by the end of this term for you to be able to fit in the hall." She came round the class room very professionally and handed everyone a slip. She got to the back, and walked past Hermione.

"Professor, don't I need a slip?"

"No dear, you are the head girl. It is obvious you will be going to open the ball with the head boy. That is why young Malfoy hasn't got a slip either." The professor's smile faded as she looked up slightly at Draco D. "Now…will you be having a slip, or not?" he didn't answer her at first, but hung her head forward.

"No, I will not." He said, and Hermione could have sworn she heard a heartbroken undertone to that. "I will not…"

"Very well." Prof McGonagall returned to the front of the class, and put the spare slips on her desk. "Now then children, I would prefer it if _I_ didn't have to put you into partners. As you will not be attending the bal Draco…you will not be required in these lessons anymore." He snapped his head up and looked to Hermione.

"Please go to the ball…" she whispered at him pleadingly. He sighed and stood up again. He turned his back to her, and sighed again.

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"I just cant." He said curtly, back to his old ways and walked off. The door slammed behind him and Prof McGonagall cleared her throat to get the class's attention back.

"Well, now that that is over and done with, partners please." Hermione just sat there.

She was going to get Draco to dance with her, and take her to the ball. But he wasn't going, he couldn't. even if he wanted to, he couldn't risk anyone finding out about his heritance. She was smart enough to know that if he was 'found out', there would be a huge enquiry as to whether he was dangerous, and how he 'came into being'. That would be the last thing he needed.

So she sat there, putting he things back into her satchel and watched as everyone paired up.

Ron went with Lavender, who surprisingly looked giddy about this, Harry went with Cho, who also looked pleased with this result, Neville with Ginny (as the years 6 and 5 had now combined for only the Hisui Doragon ball lessons), and even Luna Lovegood went with Colin Creevy.

Pansy who had recently joined the 'inter house popular girls dieting club and then inner circle', pulled off Zabini, and she looked ecstatic about it. "And remember children, who you dance with here, will be more than likely who you dance with at the ball. So choose wisely. Hermione sighed and wanted to just slip away. This had always happened to her, even at the Yule ball she practised with either the Professor or on her own. Until Viktor asked her to dance with him.

She rested her forehead on her desk, her arms folded around her head and her long mane of brown hair fanned down her back.

"Ahem." She looked up from her self made hiding place, and raised a brow. "You can hardly dance sat down, not can you? Not even _you_ can do that, Granger." None other than Draco Malfoy, the Slitherin Casanova himself was smiling at her and had one hand outstretched to her. "May I have this dance?"

"With who?" alright, it wasn't the smartest question she had ever had, but not even Hermione would have made the connection between Draco asking her to dance, and meaning her.

"You, who else?" he chuckled, and took her hand gently from the desk. "Now show me what your made of Granger."

"Wait, I can't, wait!" he pulled her into the centre of the room, and pulled her against him. One hand held her right hip, and the other held her hand in a traditional dancing pose. "I can't dance."

"That is why we are having lessons." He rolled his eyes. "For the smartest witch in our year, you are slow today."

"Wait, you are asking _me_ to the ball? Why!"

"Perhaps." He pressed his front against hers. "Because I might just want to. How does that sound?"

"Un-Malfoy like."

"Call me Draco."

"Then call me Hermione."

"Touché." He chuckled. "Hermione." He smiled dashingly and stepped to one side like Prof McGonagall told them to. "You are supposed to follow my lead."

"Oh, right." She looked down, and stepped after him. Music sang through the air softly, like a phoenix song, elegantly soothing their nerves. Well, everyone's but Hermione's. she still looked to her feet and followed Draco's lead.

"Look up at me." He chuckled.

"I need to look down to see what I am doing." She countered.

"Look at me." He insisted politely. Cautiously she looked up and into his grey eyes. "Much better. Now keep looking into my eyes and follow me." He was quite the dancer actually, she remembered being told that he was very light on his feet. But she assumed that was from his families shifty background, not the dance floor. "That's great. You're doing great Hermione." She then stopped and raised a very wary eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing." He rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean this." She indicated them both. "Us, you dancing with _me_ and acting like you are…"

"Enjoying it?" he smiled and took her hip and hand again.

"I was going to say willing, but that will do."

"Because I turned Patel and Pansy down, to dance with you. So I had a choice and thus, I am willing. With me so far?" he twirled her suddenly, and she had to hold onto him tight or fall to the floor.

"Yes." She said, cautiously.

"And the fact that I am being pleasant to you and smiling, would mean I like dancing with you, so I am _enjoying_ dancing with you."

"I gathered that much. Now tell me why."

"I think we have had a very bad start." He twirled her again, and they lingered with a long note, before starting off again. Even Hermione was getting the hang of this now.

"I can agree to that."

"As can I." he held her closer, and whispered into her ear. "And I am sorry about that. I want to…" they span again, and Hermione flinched when one of his ankles hooked around hers, putting his leg between both of hers. "Start over."

"And who put you up to that."

"Myself." Their little conversation went on as McGonagall instructed them over the music.

"And what do you hope to achieve?" she watched him with suspicion. He just smirked and put both his hands on her hips.

"Getting closer." He stepped back, and she stepped forward with him, her hands on his shoulders. "To you."

"Why? What do you want from me?"

"All in due time." He smiled. "As for now, get ready."

"What? Why?" She didn't have to wait very long before Draco pushed her up into the air, and twirled on the spot with her. He slid her down his body, and winked at her.

"For that." Her face was bright red, confusion a buzz in her mind and all logic had left her. Draco danced her all around the room, outdoing everyone else and getting not only 20 points for Slitherin, but getting 20 for Gryffindor too. "It was a joint effort after all."

The class ended, and Hermione didn't know what to do with herself.

In two hours, Draco D had been forbidden to go to the ball because he refused to go without his mask, Draco Malfoy had asked her to dance, and had he been…dare she even think it…flirting with her? And he insisted that they both got equal points for their houses, when it was blatantly obvious that Hermione had no idea what to do on the dance floor, where he did. She would have to ask him how he knew how to dance so well later…

She had Potions next, and her bag was over her shoulder.

And a hand slipped into hers. "Potions?" Draco Malfoy smiled at her, and waited for her response.

"Erm, yes."

"Then let's go." Hermione flashed a 'help me' look to Harry, but he was too busy drooling over Cho. And she was never going to ask Ron for help.

Malfoy led her off to Potions and the lesson with mister grouch himself. She looked around, but couldn't see Draco, _her_ Draco anywhere in sight. "Seems your knight in black robes isn't here. Want to sit with me?"

"Well-"

"Great." Hermione gulped as Draco led her over to the !Slitherin! side of the room. She looked around for any sign of Draco D coming to her aid, and found none. _Where is he?_ "Move it." He spat at his usual bench partners Crab and Goyel, who quickly left to sulk off on their own. Malfoy smiled to her instantly, and pulled her round with him to face the front, and his god father.

"Now today…" Snape seemed to have to look twice at who was sat with Draco, and raised a brow. "Lost Granger?"

"Actually." She chuckled weakly.

"No sir." Draco interrupted before she could go on. "She is _my_ partner today." Snape seemed to wait for the punch line of the joke, until he realised he was being deadly serious.

"Well…pigs do fly." He turned to his main cauldron and scanned the class. He smirked with mirth, and became as arrogant as ever. "It appears that we have been graced with the absence of one less barbarian." Draco sniggered beside her, and Hermione flew her hand up. "You are very eager today Granger. I haven't asked a question yet, and your hand is already in the air." He said with his usual cruel aloof.

"Sir, it isn't fair for you to call one of your students a barbarian, when he isn't even here to defend himself." Everyone looked to Hermione, and were speechless. Since when had _she_ spoke back at teachers like that? Even Malfoy looked taken aback. "Sir."

"20 points from Gryffindor for cheeky back chat, Granger. You may be able to take your N.E.W.T in Potions, but you will _not_ disrespect my opinion of _any_ of my students." He smirked coldly, and turned to the class. "Now for those who have half the brain to keep their mouths shut, turn to page 409 of _Your Guide to successful brewing of potent potions_, and prepare a veil of Paroxysm potion, labelled with your names and house…" he looked to Hermione and Draco. "Or houses…and be silent about it." All the students fumbled with their books, and Hermione pulled the ingredients down from the back shelf. Zabini pushed her side purposely to make her drop a jar of pickled ginger root, and snickered at her.

"Not got your body guard with you now have you, mousy brainbox." He snickered, and Hermione turned away. She was not going to let him get to her. "Guess you will have to go to the ball alone, now that he wont go with you. Poor little Hermione, nobody liked her. Nobody wants to take her to the ball."

"I do." She gasped, and looked over her shoulder. Zabini was wide eyed and unsure whether his heard was working at what he had just heard, and from whom. Draco Malfoy held the jar she 'dropped' and put it on the side bench.

"Erm, Did I hear you right Draco? You want to take _Granger_ to the ball?"

"Yes, I do. Got a problem with that?" he scowled dangerously, and Zabini backed off.

"Wow man, what ever turns your wand on." He swiftly walked off, and Hermione still looked to Draco.

"Stupid idiot." He turned to Hermione. "So, we need this?" he pointed to the floating ginger roots.

"Yes…to balance out the vigorous affects of Parox plant seeds." She grabbed a pouch from the side, and started to pull other things from the shelves too. And Draco took them from her, doing errands to an fro. To Hermione, to the desk, and back. When they had all their ingredients, and equipment, they stood around their cauldron.

"So was that a clue enough for you as to what we _need_ to talk about?"

"You said you wanted to take me to the ball." She blushed, and looked away. But she frowned too. "The tradition is for the head girl and boy to go to the ball together, and dance to start it all off." She fumbled with a knife to chop the ginger root up. She almost cut one of her fingers off, and dropped the knife from her trembling fingers. Draco picked it up, and walked behind her. He helped her hold the knife and slowly guided her how to chop it, _and_ keep all your fingers.

"It is. And I was _trying_ to ask you to go to the ball with me when 'you know who' walked in."

"What!" she opened her eyes wide at him.

"Oh, no, not _that_ you know who. I meant Draconian."

"Oh…" she sighed with relief, until he pressed his front against her back. "But why would you want to go with me. You don't have to, you could take anyone else with you."

"I don't want anyone else." He whispered into her ear, and cupped her hands around the ginger root choppings. He moved her hands over the cauldron, and let the pieces fall into the bubbling mixture. He then released her hands, and dropped his hands down to hold her hips. "I want you." He whispered so huskily, she squeaked in her throat. "I want _only_ you. And I know our past would make you doubt that." He pulled up and started to pour a mixture of ground down Skrewt feet, and ale to hide the odd flavour, into the potion. "But I have ever intention of proving myself to you. I will _prove_ my intentions towards you, to you."

"But why? Only the other day you were a jerk to me." She said quite frankly. "Why do you…'want' me."

"Because I do." He smiled to himself, this was going to be easier than he first thought. "I _really_ do." His hands stroked her hips, and she could feel his hot breath on her ear. "And not just for an anchor to society or my education. My friend…and some." He then pulled away and stood next to her, as Snape had just started to walk this way. Hermione looked over to Harry and Ron, and saw Harry holding Ron's wrists behind his back with a binding spell, and pulling his shoulders to stop him charging over there. He looked furious. "So…" she looked back to Draco gingerly, as he placed a hand over hers on the work top. "Will you go with me to the dance?" he looked so sincere, it was impossible for him to be the same boy from only a few days ago.

"I will think about it." And she mentally smacked herself. How could she even let him _think_ she would even _consider_ his proposal after all the things _he_ had done to her? But the words had just slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Brilliant." He said, very Britishly, and turned to the front. "So, what do you have planned later?"

"Me? Oh, well, I, erm."

"She has plans later, _Malfoy._" At first she thought it was Draco, so she span round and beamed at him. But it wasn't Draco, it was none other than Ronald Weasley. "And she will be coming with us now, _right now."_ He was obviously free from the bind that Harry had him under, who was oddly stuck to his chair…and grabbed her arm. Hermione could only open her mouth to protest, before Ron had dragged her over to his and Harry's bench. Draco looked like he was about to come over and drag her back, when Prof Snape stood in his way.

"Let her stay with _them_ boy. She belongs with them. If you needed help in potions lad…" he leaned forward and spoke almost fatherly. "I would have been more than happy to assist you."

"Thank you, but I…never mind sir." He turned to his cauldron, and stirred it.

Meanwhile, Hermione was scowling at a furious Ron, and a very sheepish Harry.

"Well?"

"Well what?" aHHHHHHoaljf'lSKFHSl;kfh'LHarry said cheerfully, as if to try and suggest nothing had happened.

"Well what? I have just been dragged from one side of the classroom to the next, _told_ what I was and was not doing, and you ask me, well what?" she folded her arms and tapped her foot. "I would like an explanation Harry."

"I didn't do anything!" Harry protested, as Ron poured his powdered newts into the mixture. "Look, can you help us out maybe? Our potion is blue, and everyone else's is white." Hermione looked into the cauldron. "That is because you haven't added the Ginger root. Here." She started to take charge of the class project again, like she has for years, almost as a tradition, and Harry smiled. He had his two friends back together again.

True, they weren't talking, Hermione was pretending Ron didn't exist, and Ron was just scowling permanently. But they were together, and that was all that mattered to Harry in the end.

Although he didn't like how Draco Malfoy had been 'clinging' onto her like that.

They were starting off the potion, and had done everything perfectly, until Harry saw Draco stand behind Hermione and put his hands on her. He nudged Ron for his opinion, and wished he hadn't.

Ron had gone BALLISTIC and almost ran right over there, and would have, if it wasn't for Harry's snitch fast reactions. He grabbed his hands, conjured a rope around his hands, and pulled back on his shoulders. But round about the time Draco walked next to her, and made the first move to take her hand, Ron pulled free from his binds and bolted over to her.

Harry knew it was bound to happen, and he _knew_ there was a reason why Ron acted odd around Hermione, more than ever now. And now he knew why.

_Wait…I thought that tall and vicious liked her too…oh shit. Ron does look very scary when he is angry, but he has as much of a chance of Hermione flunking all her N.E.W.T.s as he does scaring off Draco. Damn…what's going to happen now?_ He looked to Ron, who was looking longingly into the back of Hermione's head. _Ron liked Hermione. Draco likes Hermione. Even bloody Malfoy likes her now. And I just have to stand back and do what? I said I would help Draco, but Ron's my best friend. And Malfoy? What possible reason would Malfoy have for going after a 'dirty blood'? isn't he into purebloods forever or something?_

Harry held his head, and not his scar. _This is so confusing. _

_What next?_

"What next?"

"Well I don't know my boy. This is certainly a tricky situation." Dumbledore sat forward in his chair, his elbows on his desk and his twinkling eyes closed in thought. "I can not change the rules my boy. Masks and head garments, even hats and turbans are forbidden."

"But I _can't_ take my mask off. I can't go out in public like this!" he tore his mask off, and angry red and black eyes bore into Dumbledore, reminding him painfully of why he wore that mask. "I can't let anyone see _this._"

"Indeed you are right, you can not." Dumbledore frowned as Draco fisted the mask in one hand, and hung his head.

"What do I do? I, I never thought I would be asking _you_ or anyone for help…but…"

"Professor Moody is excellent at disguises." He said, as if at random, and stood up. "Now off with you. I will be having a staff meeting soon, and need you to be…"

"Hidden." Draco sighed, and pulled his mask over his face once more.

"Do not worry boy. Soon you will not need to hide away. It is just while-"

"I know." He said curtly. "I know all too well."

"And I suggest you don't use your, 'hot air', in public anymore. Not unless you wish for _him_ to hear of you. As we have spies in his organisation, he has his spies in ours. We do not know them, but the parents of some of our children here at Hogwarts will be in league with him. Even if the children are not aware of their parents activities, if they were to see you use your abilities, and innocently mention it in a letter home…"

"I understand." He turned his back. "Low profile."

"Indeed."

"I wanted to…" Dumbledore smiled. "I wanted to just…"

"I am sure if you are to serve that detention with Alastor tonight, and if your situation was to occur in light conversation…you might get the solution you are looking for."

"I doubt it. Old bat. Why do I have to serve a detention with a glass eyed hermit who sees nothing but my father in me?"

"To prove him wrong. That's why. Now go boy, and listen to what we have spoken of."

"I will…"

"You will…what?"

"I will." He stalked out, as usual, and didn't say 'sir' like Dumbledore had been waiting for.

"Oh Draco, you will never change."

AN: Ooooo and the story continues.

Draco is getting touchy feely with our favourite book worm, Ron is jealous and Harry is in the middle. What will happen if all three of them, Draco, Draco and Ron were all in the same room then huh? And will Hermione say yes to Malfoy now that Draco D can't go?

Wait for the next chapter, and find out!

And just for the sake of it, I will say this too.

Draguna + Reviews faster updates!

From

Draguna


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I know I have been a while, but I try to update as many of my stories as I can.

But here I am, and I am sorry I haven't updates for a while.

But I just got a really good idea for this chapter, so I thought I better get it down before I loos it!

Enjoy,

Draguna.

It was Tuesday, which meant single Herbology, single transfiguration (or dancing lessons), ad finally double divinations. And that was all for the day.

Hermione was now sat by her bench, looking over at Harry and Ron. She had tried to sit with Harry, but it was two a work bench now, after an accident happened with a mandrake plant because there were too many people round a bench. _Darn._ She thought, and faced forward. They were given the given seedlings for Poxy plants, which she thought was quite ironic, and gathered their equipment. She was given a square of fresh dirt, and she knelt down. As she used a trowel to free the soil, she was overcast by a large shadow.

"I'm late." Hermione smiled. She knew that curt voice anywhere.

"Good to see you." She said with relief. For a moment, she thought it was Malfoy. As he looked down into her relieved face, he lowered from his 7 feet, to his knees with her.

"What can I do?" he said a bit more gently, and she smiled.

"Could you sprinkle them with sugar sap water as I plant them?"

"Yes, I can do that." They shared a comfortable silence as they worked. Hermione would push a small red seed deep into the soil and cover it up, and then Draco would pour the liquid from a bowl shaped container, with a thin spout.

"Wait." She stopped him, and held his hands over the watering can. They simply looked into each other silently for a moment, and Hermione had a blush over her face. Her soft smile made the warmest feeling make a blanket over his chest, and he looked at her lovingly. But his mask and red lenses prevented her from seeing this. "You don't want to drown them." she gentle helped him pour a few drops on the last planted seedling. "A little TLC will help them grow. Not smothering, but caring for." He still looked to her, until she blushed even more. He didn't even seem to register that she was talking, just gazing at her.

"Thank you…"

"No problem. Glad to help." She chuckled quietly, so Prof Sprout wouldn't be able to hear them. Slowly, he started to lean towards her, and she half closed her eyes. As if she expected him to kiss her through his mask. And it looked like he was going to…

"Next seed?"

"Oh!" she was so embarrassed. She had been staring up at him, her lips inches away from his covered mouth. "Yes, of course." She released his hands, and returned to pushing the seeds under the soil gently.

"You are very good at this." He whispered kindly.

"My parents are muggles. And my mother loves to garden…"

"Understood." He chuckled, and waited. When she was focused on covering up a seed, he shuffled closer to her. "So you like rolling around then?" Hermione blushed. "Home bred as a dirty girl."

"Draco!" she looked like a tomato. He laughed his head off, and poured a few drops over the next seed patch.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He still chuckled as she pouted and planted the other seeds. "Don't sulk Hermione, please? I was only teasing." He spoke into her hear, so no one else heard.

"Well, I would rather you didn't tease me in such a manor." She walked away from him and over to the bench. They now had to clean away, and start a seed diary, and check on the seeds at least once before next lesson.

"Then how would you like me to tease you?" he chuckled again, and smirked.

"Oh you." She play smacked his arm. "Men, all the same. Just seeing how hard you can push me." She threw him a goofy scowl. He laughed and cleared the bench away, with a flick of his hand. "You need to teach me how to do that…" she said, and then pulled out her wand. "Scourgify." She cleaned her clothes, and then the bench. She then saw him wave his hand, and he was completely clean, his black robes perfect.

"So, what do we do now?"

"If you were here on time." She said in her usual voice, that made her Hermione, and he cocked his head to one side. He leaned his hip against the desk and folded his desk.

Merlin that pose made her knees go weak…She realised she was staring again, and looked back to her diary. "You would know we have a seedling diary to keep. You have to check on 'our babies' once at least before next lesson."

"_Our_ babies?" He smirked, knowing she was turning bright red. "I don't remember getting up to that." He said slyly, and he saw her hands clench around her quill.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, and pushed a clear diary over for him. "I saved you one. Just encase." He smiled. Even when he was being suggestive with innuendo, she managed to think of him. She was certainly special.

"Thanks." He pulled a black feather quill from his inside robe pocket, and scribbled down on his diary.

Hermione glanced up at him, and then snapped her head back down.

He was looking at her, and caught her. "Can I help you?"

"No." she wanted to just vanish. "I just, well…do you know what you're doing?"

"No. I was waiting for you to tell me."

"Oh, right. Well…" And she began to explain how to present the diary. She leaned over his book, and pointed where what heading needed to go where. "And you put the progress inches here." She continued to explain, as he leaned closer to her. She used the shiny strip of metal around her new quill, to watch him. His face kept getting closer and closer to her hair, and she heard him sniff at her. "And…a a a new heading here." She collected herself.

"Interesting." But he wasn't listening. She smelt of such sweet spices, her natural scent. She and other humans wouldn't be able to smell it, but she was ripe with fresh spices and delicious fruits as her natural musk. It drove him insane. That was what drew him to her in the main hall, the first time he met her. She was unique from everyone else, and her smell was just one aspect to this. "Go on."

"Time to pack up everyone. And remember, these are you seedlings and you need to come and check on their height. _Before _next lesson please, as is the homework." Sprout sent them out of her greenhouse, went into a back greenery room, and Hermione looked up to Draco. There were still at the bench, and he was now half stood behind her, and half to the side.

"We should-" she stopped when he grabbed her shoulders and span her round. He shoved her back against the bench, and he growled loudly. She could hear him panting and could see his chest raising and falling. He then growled again, and pushed her up onto the bench, so she sat on it. Hermione's eyes were wide open, and her hands held onto his forearms. She never took her eyes away from his red lenses. Out the corner of her eye, she saw his tail lash out from his robes, and wave behind him madly. Slowly, he used his hold on her shoulders to push her backwards, laying her on the table. Whether it was from fright, or from excitement, Hermione's heart beat had doubled in pace, and her breathing slowly got heavier. When her back was flat against the table and her legs were open, she heard him roar loudly. He pulled her towards him, and pressed his groin right against her underwear, beneath her skirt. Hermione gasped, her breathing laboured now, and her lips parted. Draco pressed one large gloved hand over her chest and held her down. She yelped, and saw him pull a long black blindfold from his robes. "Draco."

"Shhhh." He purred, and his tail coiled around her lower thigh, now behind him. Her hands were now gripping the bench sides tightly, and she did nothing as he wrapped the blindfold around her eyes. Darkness consumed her, and she took a long gasp.

A hand held the outside of her right hip, up her skirt, and a finger pushed up the outside of her underwear. The other cupped her face…but felt different. It wasn't the warm leather of his gloves…it was…soft. His hands felt cool, and smoother than any leather, or any skin either…she then felt sharp claws tracing her cheeks, drawing small circles and then brushing hair from her face. The hand left her face, and she heard a clear, unmuffled growl, so low, it was almost a purr.

_He isn't wearing his mask!_

"D Draco." She whimpered, until his heavy breath beat down on her lips. She moaned very quietly, as he brushed her lips with his. They weren't rough, but smooth and soft. But softer than his hands. She wanted to bring her hands up and feel his face, and panicked when they wouldn't move. _He's bound my hands!_ She then struggled, but froze solid when he finally sealed his mouth with hers. Her eyes closed underneath the blindfold, and she lowered back on the bench. Draco leaned over her, and smoothed his mouth over hers to the other side. He pulled back, but nipped her bottom lip with sharp canines. She then sucked his upper lip into her mouth, and he growled with approval. He then sensually slid his tongue into her mouth, and cupped her face again.

Slowly at first, they kissed. They kissed, pulled back, and their tongues met in the air. They then slid them against each other until their mouths closed together again, and Draco gripped both her hips with a groan in his throat. It rumbled through her, and he ground himself against her. She could feel the bulge of his arousal against her now, and closed her legs around his waist. He obviously approved of this, from the way he moaned.

"Mmmm." He thrust against her, and a hand left her left hip. She felt it again, as it gently 'snaked' its way up the bottom of her shirt, and towards her breasts…when.

"Boy!" Draco snarled loudly, and she felt his warm body leave her instantly. She whimpered for him to come back, and fulfil the burning fire he ignited within her, but he didn't return. Hermione slid herself off the table, and fell to her knees. She was still panting, and listened for something. Anything.

"Draco?" she was roughly yanked up onto her feet, and then released.

"And what _do_ you think you are doing Ms Granger?"

"Professor Snape!" Hermione pulled the blindfold down, and gasped up at the greasy potions master.

"Nice to know you are not victim of the Obliteration charm Ms Granger. Now answer the question."

"I…I…"

"Was helping me clear up." Hermione snapped her head over her shoulder, and her hair waved in the air.

Draco was pulling his last glove back on, his mask perfectly in place. "Isn't that right Hermione?"

"…yes…"

"Well, you are late for your next lesson." He spat. "And if I catch you doing _that_ again…or getting close as it where…" he shuck his head at Hermione. "I would have thought better of _you_ Ms Granger, being the head girl. And just _you_." He then looked over to Draco. "I suppose it is the company you keep that is finally affecting you." He then walked past them. "Now leave or you will lose points for what I have seen." He looked to Draco again. "For catching you with 'your hand in the cookie jar', as it where." He then turned his back, and walked off.

"Draco…"

"We are late." He said curtly. Hermione felt almost frozen from his response. "If we shadow jump, we will not be too late. And I know you do value your punctuality so, Hermione." He said aloof, and threw a hand out at her, as if he didn't want to touch her.

She looked at his hand, and felt a tear fall down her face.

He had been so intimate, so close, so wonderful with her before…and now…he was as bad as Snape.

No, worse.

"No thanks." She closed her eyes, straightened her clothes out, and pulled her bag over her shoulder. "_I_ have next lesson anyway, _you_ don't." she started walking away from him. "You refuse to go to the ball, and it is _me_ who 'values my punctuality' after all." She then pushed the green house doors open, and stormed out.

_How dare he!_

_Ho dare he use me like that, and then push me aside. He is so insensitive. He doesn't even think before he acts, does he?_ She growled in anger.

"Thinking about me?" He glared to her. How dare she walk away from him after he touched her, kissed her held her…almost loved her…

"I have nothing nice to say to you right now, so I will say nothing to you at all. So I can calm down first." She walked straight past him, and towards the castle. To transfiguration.

"You are late Ms Granger."

"Sorry Professor. I was held up at the greenhouse." She leered down at the memory, and sat at her desk. She was about to pull to her wand, when she realised everyone was stood up, and the other desks were against the wall.

"Have you forgotten what this class has been allocated to, Ms Granger? Get up and prepare for the music, before I dock points for your tardiness. If it wasn't because of your otherwise flawless attendance…" she trailed off, as Hermione stood up.

_Oh no, that means…_

"I almost thought you weren't coming." Draco Malfoy put a hand on her shoulder, and smirked down at her with his lady killer smile.

"I didn't come…" she mumbled to herself, and then smacked herself mentally for that thought.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She took a deep breath. She didn't want to bite at Malfoy for her frustration with Draco. Not when he wanted to 'start over'.

"Then shall we?" he bowed to her, and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." he then took her hands, and led her into the middle of the room.

"Now Class." Minerva addressed them all. "Today we shall practise the moves I taught you yesterday, but you must perfect them today, as I shall be adding more to them next week. And I have no doubt none of you will even practise before then." She sighed.

"We will." Draco whispered in her ear, and held her hip in one hand, and her hand in the other. Before she could correct him on that, the music sang over the murmurs, and silenced them all. "You look a little flushed."

"Don't ask." She growled, and was still tense with anger as Draco stepped to the side.

"Relax Hermione."

"I am relaxed." She spat, and he blinked at her. "I mean…oh fuck."

"Hermione." He chuckled. "I think that is the first time I have heard the perfect little Gryffindor swear." He smirked. "I like it."

"I don't." She huffed, and took a deep breath. "Happy?" she let herself calm down, and he took the lead again. Hermione had to hold his hand, and have her left hand out at her side, as if she was holding the end of her dress.

"Now twirl."

"Thank you Malfoy, but I can remember the moves."

"Then twirl." He smirked. Hermione for once, scowled murder at him, and took a tight hold of his hand, crushing it.

This was not the day to piss with her, she was _NOT_ in the mood for this!

"Bite me." She whispered venomously, and twirled under his hand. She then held his side, and he held hers. They held their opposite hands out, and walked slowly in a circle.

"Ouch, you are in a testy mood today Granger."

"I told you." He yanked her to his other side, and they held the other hip. "My name is Hermione. And yes, I will confess to that. So be _nice_." They locked glares, and Malfoy licked his lips at her.

"I haven't seen that fire in your eyes before _Hermione_."

"Oh?"

"No I haven't. And I like it."

"I suggest you keep your distance, or you may get burned." She pushed away from him, and arched her head back. Her knee came up, and her arms went out at her sides. Malfoy slid behind her, and held her hips. He lifted her up, and then lowered her to his side. Her arm then went over his shoulders, and she leaned on him.

"And what if I liked that idea? You, setting me ablaze." He winked at her with a lusty grin. He then twisted her hip, and she span on her one foot. He turned his waist to slot himself against her at the right point, so her raised leg coiled around his hip.

"But Malfoy." She held his shoulders, and slid her leg down his side, getting the attention of everyone in the class, and another outside the door. She then leaned against him, and whispered in his ear. "You're not fireproof." She then pushed his chest, sending him backwards, and stomped her foot down with the music.

It then stopped, and Hermione stormed off to her desk.

Draco leaned against the wall, and watched her with his grey eyes. She had proven to everyone she could dance, so she wasn't bothered by Professor McGonagall, or anyone else.

Thought Weasley looked like he wanted to, but Potter stopped him.

She became heavily engrossed in her Charms book, and still looked furious.

She looked so hot when she was furious, he thought.

"Very good class." She clapped them all, and the bell went. "Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy, please put the desks and chairs back in place, as they finished early."

"Yes Professor." Hermione answered, and watched as her teacher walked out.

"Now." Malfoy smirked, and pulled off the wall. "I want to play with fire." He raised his wand, and pushed some desks back into place.

"Malfoy." She growled, and waved her own wand, putting _all_ the chairs back in place. "Don't." she warned, but he walked through the desk to her.

"You would like it. I know I will."

"I am warning you."

"Give in to me." He said huskily, and walked around her. Hermione pushed her now messy brown hair behind her ears, and closed her hazel eyes.

"No."

"Give in…" he breathed on her ear, and put both hands on her ass, before squeezing. She jumped and span round. She was about to raise her wand, when he pushed her shoulders. He pushed her all the way back to the wall, when he forced his mouth against her hard.

Hermione was in shock.

Her eyes were wide, and her hands came up.

She put them on his shoulders, and her blood ran cold as he tried to force his tongue in her mouth.

"Hermione…" _how could she do that? Only an hour ago…she was in my arms…_ Draco had been so angry at her, and even more at himself, he had decided to come to transfiguration and apologise to her. But then he saw her dancing with _him_…and then this…

he couldn't stand to see this anymore, and turned away. "Hermione…" he felt his heart breaking, and walked into the shadows, and to his room.

"AAA!" Malfoy yowled in pain.

Hermione's knee was still raised from jolting into his groin, painfully powerfully. Malfoy rolled around on the floor, and Hermione sniffled. Tears were on her cheeks now, and she pointed her wand at him.

"You want to hear me swear Malfoy?" she scowled. "You bastard. And you call _me_ filth." She grit her teeth, and then. "Stupefy!" Draco stopped moving, and Hermione glared at him, panting. His hands had gone everywhere, and she had no way of stopping him…until she kneed his balls. "Bastard…" she fell to her knees and sobbed once. "…bastard…" She picked herself up, and pulled her bag over her shoulder. She wrote a note and used McGonagall's owl to inform Madam Pomfrey of Malfoy. She then walked out of transfiguration, even more a mess than when she entered it.

Hermione sat in the dinner hall, and stared down at her plate. It was still full of steaming hot food, smelling enticing…but she wouldn't eat it. She would just throw it back up.

She had done exactly that as soon as she reached Divinations, and was told to go to the infirmary. But she didn't do that either.

She was doing a lot of things she shouldn't be doing today…

_How did this happen?_

Hermione had been a girl with no problems other than You know who's next plot, her next paper, and which book to read next.

But after today…

Malfoy was in the infirmary now, she was told from a letter by Dumbledore. How _he_ knew about it, she could only assume through how he knows everything else too. It was stupid for her to think he wouldn't learn of a student being stupefied in his halls.

"Hermione." That voice was so cold, it was like a knife being stabbed into her. But she didn't care. After her run in with Malfoy, she just wanted to see Draco, her best friend.

"Oh Draco." She whimpered slightly, but covered her mouth with her hand. She gathered herself, and then smiled at him. "Hi."

"You look cheerful." His voice was still the same, and she frowned slightly. "Must have had a good dance lesson." He sat next to her forcefully, and put his arms on the table. He didn't look at her, but forward. "Did you?"

"No…" she looked down into her lap. "I wish you had brought me to Transfiguration after all. Even if you couldn't stay…"

"If you bring up that damn ball one more time!" he seethed. "It is none of your business why I don't want to go!"

"I…I didn't even ask-"

"And I know what you are doing." She blinked twice. "You and Dumbledore have a little deal don't you? Be nice to the outcast and teach him how to integrate into society, be a 'modal wizard'. Well, I would rather you were out front about it, not _pretend_ to be my friend."

"But I _am_ you friend! Why would you even think-"

"So how's Malfoy?" she was stunned by that. She simply stared at him, and he laughed evilly. "Don't be so shocked. I saw you two, dancing, and doing _other things._" She then rolled her eyes. He must have been watching, but not seen it all.

"Look, it wasn't what-"

"Hay, not my business." He interrupted her. "It's up to you who you grope around in empty classrooms with. I was just surprised, that's all." _What was that supposed to mean?_ "I thought you had better taste in men." He scoffed. "I was obviously wrong."

"And what do you mean by that?" she clenched her hands over her knees under the table.

"Well, you are 16, a girl, innocent, untouched. Right up Malfoy's street. He likes that sort of girl."

"That sort of girl!"

"Well, you have spent all your life with your nose in the books, while other girls already know how to recite every type of protection spell and condom. I'm not surprised you're gagging for it. And Malfoy is just the kind of wizard to give it to you." Her mouth was open. She was speechless. Draco turned round, still sat, but leaned against the table. His elbows rested on it, and he looked up. "Just thought you would have gone to the weasel for that sort of thing. He seems as pathetically green like you."

"STOP IT!" Hermione jumped up, panting, her eyes watering, her hands at first at her sides, and breathing with difficulty. "Stop it…" she whimpered. "You're hurting me…"

"What ever." He stood up, and brushed himself off. He didn't care the whole hall were looking at them. "I can't be blamed if you are a scumbag magnet and a control freak." He then looked to her, ready to give out another insult, when.

Smack.

The echo of the attack rang through the halls, and made everyone hold their breath.

Hermione's right hand was still at the left side of her face, and Draco's face was snapped back. She had slapped him.

_She…hit me…_

"Now you have quite finished attacking me." She spat through her teeth, and he slowly turned his face to look at her. She couldn't see…but a tear fell down his cheek… "Listen to me." She shuck with anger. Or was that betrayal? "Scumbag Magnet?" she lowered her arms to her sides, and looked to him, showing her hurt in her eyes as clear as day. "Do you feel better now?" she sniffled. "I hope you do." She then picked her back up from the side, and put her arm under the strap. "Let's start from the beginning. Did I have a good dance lesson. No, I didn't. Because I was hurt from the way you just bushed me off at the end of Herbology. I _do_ want to help you fit in, but I don't care if you don't. I will stick with you no matter what. Because that is what _friends_ do." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "So there is no conspiracy with Professor Dumbledore." She turned her back, and looked to the door. "Oh, and how's Malfoy?" she said weakly. "He's in the infirmary. You see, I don't know about how he was raised, but I wasn't brought up to allow boys to _force _themselves on me, after I tell them to Fuck off. If you hurry, he might still be cradling whatever's left of his 'family jewels'." She didn't speak maliciously, but softly. "And even though I _didn't _ask you about the ball…I wanted to know because I wanted you to go, true. Because…because…" she hung her head forward. "Because I wanted to go _with_ you." There was a deathly silence, and she tightened her grip on her satchel. "But I'm just a scumbag magnet so…" she gulped. "So never mind. Good bye Draco." Tears fell down her face and she made her lonely way out the hall, her eyes closed so she didn't have to see all the people looking at her.

Draco just watched her go.

He couldn't decide who he was more furious at.

Malfoy for daring to touch her…

…or himself for not trusting her.

"Hermione…I…I'm sorry…" but she was gone. "Come back…"


	17. Chapter 17

_How the hell did I fuck up so badly? Aren't I the one who watches as others screw up and laugh? Not the one doing the screwing up. _Draco had been like a zombie after that eventful meeting with Hermione yesterday. From now on, he hated Tuesdays.

Draco watched as Hermione walked out of that hall. All he remembered after that, was going to the nearest shadow, and appearing back in his room.

He didn't eat.

He didn't sleep.

Hell, he didn't _move_.

He just sat on his bed, staring at the same point in the wall for hours on end.

He only got the strength to move, the next morning. Now out of shock as it were, he showered in ice cold water, dressed into clean black robes, and ate his breakfast. He didn't go down to the hall for that, he always ate in his room…but he used to go down the stairs to the great hall anyway, just to see Hermione…

Once dressed he looked in the mirror at himself. He covered his face and fastened his mask behind his neck, leather and black. The red lenses shone, with a light that no longer glowed in his own eyes. His Snape like robes had leather black gloves, and biker boots with the robes at the back being longer, to hide his tail. He had that wrapped with a glamour charmed sleeve, so no one who hadn't already seen it, could see it. And no one had seen it, other than the mediwitch and Dumbledore.

Or so he thought.

He picked up his back, waved his hand until it was filled with all he needed, and walked through the shadows by his bed. He arrived outside the DADA classroom, and saw the cue of other students to get inside.

And there she was.

Hermione.

Ron looked smug about something, and Harry was talking to her happily. Hermione however, did not look so pleased. She seemed to be lifeless, her face blank and her eyes empty. Did she feel the same as he did? Did she wish she could use a time turner, and take back all she said too? He knew he sure did.

He walked into the cue, and was stopped from making a bee line to Hermione, by the 'chick patrol' as he called them.

"Hay Draco." It was Lavender. She, Pansy, and Parvati all swarmed around him, and he growled under his breath. "So, we thought how you are still quite new here, and I thought maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

"We didn't get off at all. And we never will. Now move." He tried to get away, as he saw Hermione was watching him being haggled by the 'pretty grils', and didn't like the frown on her face.

"Well, we could be friends if you wanted." Pansy joined in. "I mean, we are all planning to go to Hogsmede this weekend, with Harry and Ron, and Seamus too. Come on, it will be fun."

"I said no." he pushed forward, but they stood in his way.

"But."

"I said **NO!**" he roared, and everyone, and I mean _everyone_ backed away from him. Draco's eyes were locked with Hermione's, and she closed them, and turned away. It broke his heart seeing that. She looked so ashamed of him. _Hermione…_

There he was again, knocking at the same door.

The door he closed on Hermione, and he was mentally crying behind, and begging for it to open. She had the key, and had locked it with no remorse.

Why should she regret locking him out?

"Hermione I-"

"Good morning." Mad Eye Moody hobbled inside, and looked over them all. "Don't I have a treat for you then. We have two hours of fun ahead of us, now get inside so we can start." He waved his want, and the door swung open. "Right, inside now." they all walked in, and Draco wasn't going to mess this up. Hermione put her books and bag down, and Draco sat with her. But as soon as he did. "Oh, Ms Granger. Come to the front please." Draco growled. He was thinking of doing some grovelling, until Hermione was called away from him. She hadn't even acknowledged he had sat with her, as she got up and walked to the front. "Now, you scored the highest on the last test, and you did really well in the practical last week. So I want you to wear this." Hermione, Ron and Harry recognised it at once.

"An invisibility cloak?"

"Yes. I said I had a treat in stall for you all." He chuckled, and handed it to her from his drawer. "Put it on, but stay still. I chose you because I know you will do as you are instructed." He whispered the last part to her. Within a moment, Hermione had vanished. "Right, now, on your feet." He called to the class, and Draco growled, still in a fowl mood. The tables shot back against the walls, and they stood in the middle of the room. "Right, now as you can not see, Ms Granger is wearing an invisibility cloak. Your task for the first hour, is to catch Ms Granger. All wands have been fused to the table from the moment you stepped through the door, and no magic will be used in catching her. You will have to use your wit to catch her. Ms Granger, I want you to do your very best to elude everyone. Make no noise, and go." He waved his hand through where she _was_ stood, and smiled when she had gone. "Well? Go!" he then turned his back, so his magical glass eye didn't give away where she was.

Draco watched as Harry and Ron started from where she was, and walked away. Ron to the left, Harry the right. Everyone else was just reaching out like the undead hoping to feel something.

Draco however, was a natural hunter.

"Piece of cake." He sniffed at the air, and waited…waited…waited…a ha! There it was. Fresh spices and delicious fruits. He walked forward, and followed her natural musk he had tuned into oh so well.

Hermione was actually enjoying herself. Which was quite a feat considering that only hours before, she had been weeping in her room.

Everything had gone so wrong, so very, very wrong. She should be angry with Draco for what he did. What he said to her was unforgivable.

But all the time she tried to tell herself this, she only heard her inner voice saying things like, _but he doesn't know better. He grew up with Dragons for Merlin's sake!_ Or _but he did think you had betrayed him with Malfoy. What was he supposed to think._ But then again, he should have listened to her and trusted that there was a reason for what happened. Or at least stick around long enough to find out what actually _did_ happen.

But she didn't think of that now.

Now, she was smiling as she stood on Moody's desk, watching everyone bustle around for her. So far, not one of them had thought she could be _on_ something.

Until she saw him.

Draco was slowly walking through the crowd of people, and he was headed right for her. But that would mean…he knew where she was! _Steady down Hermione. Don't draw conclusions just yet._ But he kept coming, until he stood right before the desk, looking through her. "There you are." He smirked, and reached for her ankle. Hermione jumped off the table, and landed on the floor by his side. But he heard her, and snapped his body to face her.

But Hermione was off.

She ran through the class, pushing people out of her way, until Moody had to intervene.

"Everyone stop, and stand at the sides. I think we should see what Mr Draconian is up to…"

_What! No! Let's not!_ Hermione screamed at him, almost wishing he knew how to use Legitimacy. She clung to the cloak like an old spinster, and stepped back. When it was only Draco and Hermione in the centre of the room (or just Draco to the others), it began. Draco stalked forward, his body language casual, and he sniffed at the air again. He started walking right at her, sniffing at the air every now and then, and Hermione panicked. She then tried to tip toe out of the way, but her shoes scuffled against the floor. He snapped his head to look right at her, and sprang of his feet. His arms outstretched, and he pounced towards her. Hermione however, ducked and rolled out of the way. Her shoes flashed to everyone once before she vanished again. So everyone knew Draco was close, very close to catching her.

"Hold still!"

"NO!" she shouted, and made sure to move away, so he didn't know where she was. As he then jumped right where she was. He listened hard, and could hear her rapid heartbeat.

Now she was seeing his beast attributes, as his constant sniffing at the air hadn't gone unnoticed. _This is hardly fair. He can smell me and hear me like a Dragon…wait…like a Dragon! If I think of him like a Dragon, I should be able to beat him._ That was her mission. She was _not_ going to let him catch her. She opened the side of the cloak, letting Harry and Ron see her, but not Draco. She let enough of her scent escape through it, before closing the cloak again. Draco snarled and pounced upon that area, but Hermione wasn't there. She used the diversion to step behind him, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she made a plan.

Again she let her scent escape, and moved out of the way for him to pounce on an empty floor.

"That isn't fair." He chuckled. He was a hunter, the better the chase, the more the challenge. And he loved a challenge. "I am supposed to trick you, not vice versa."

"I think you have done enough playing around with me as of late, don't you?" Draco stood tall now, and looked away from her. Hermione released some more of her smell into the air, but he didn't move.

"I forfeit." He said simply, and walked over to Moody. As he did however, he stopped, put a hand on her shoulder, and then walked off.

So he did know where she was. And he could have caught her. But he didn't.

"Don't stop now boy!" Moody asked. As much as he didn't like it, Draco was proving to be the best at this area. "You were close, I saw it."

"I said." He spoke sternly, and he was angry again. "I forfeit."

"Coward." Draco snapped his head to the empty room. Hermione had just…taunted him?

"Don't challenge me." He turned away.

"Loser." He stopped again. His Dragon pride was swelling and his fists clenched. "Pathetic."

"Stop it."

"Why? You didn't stop when I asked _you_ to." He felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"My my, it seems they have to 'work things out'." Moody spoke, and then ushered the class towards him. "I give you all one hour to go into the grounds, and return at the end of first period with a contained Doxy. Go." They all did, Ron Harry and Malfoy the most reluctant. When they left, Moody smirked knowingly at Draco. "I need to get a tank to put the Doxys in, I will be back…in a while…so complete the class task and catch Ms Granger." And he left to.

Now it was just Hermione and Draco. She was invisible, and he didn't move.

"Well?" she said impatiently. Yes, she wished things could have been different. Yes, she wished she could just go back to Herbology yesterday after locking Snape in his office. But that didn't excuse his behaviour afterwards, or what he said to her. So yes, she wished she could be happy with him like they used to be.

But she had yet to heal from his attack against her yesterday.

So yes, she was hurting, she was angry. And she showed it without having to be seen. "Are you just going to stand there? Or catch me huh?"

"I checked on Malfoy." He folded his arms.

"Didn't believe me then." She growled.

"No I did." He said quickly… he then smirked and she heard him chuckle softly. "Just wanted to see how badly you damaged his 'family jewels', as you put it."

"Why am I not surprised?" she rolled her eyes. "You and violence."

"I have been told I can be a little intense at times…"

"At times?"

"Most of the time."

"You _are_ intense. The perfect definition." She had to force herself not to laugh at that.

"Well, not all the time." He stepped closer to her. "I, well, I wasn't intense when…never mind." He turned his back to her, and hung his head forward. He wasn't prepared to talk personally with her yet. It was just too hard. Impersonal at first, that would help. "You dance well."

"My mother taught me."

"Your mother is a gardener, _and_ a teacher?" he chuckled. When she didn't respond, he felt uncomfortable again. "She taught you well."

"She did. Considering she raised a scumbag magnet." He growled, clenching his fists.

"Can we _not_ do this?"

"Why not Draco?" she threw the cloak off, becoming visible right in front of him, dropping the cloak on the floor. "Why the hell not?"

"Just, stop." He tried to look away, but she grabbed his arm.

"No. No I will not 'just stop'. You didn't stop when I asked you to, why should I?" he turned his face away from her. "Tell me Draco. Tell me why I should stop?"

"Because it HURTS!" He snarled, glared and her and pushed her forcedly off him until she landed on her bum on the floor. "It _hurts_ to see you angry with me, to see you ashamed and upset and hurting and crying. It hurt me to watch you walk away from me, crying and hurt. But it hurt _more_ to know that _I_ am the reason you are in pain!" he towered over her, and held his fists at his sides. "I can't _stand_ to see you in pain."

"Then why did you hurt me?" she countered, her face as stern as Snape's at this point. She wanted answers, she deserved at least that from him.

"Because…because…" he couldn't form the words. So he snarled and turned away from her, walking off.

"No. Don't you dare!" Hermione scrambled to her feet and ran after him. She jumped up and grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him backwards with her. He about turned and glared at the challenging look in her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ walk away from me."

"You did me!"

"You deserved it! Do I deserve you walking away from me Draco? Huh? Do I?"

"No."

"Then why do it?" again, no reply.

"I saw you."

"When? That is a little vague."

"Dancing with Malfoy."

"Yes, you told me that."

"No, not really." Was perfectly still for a moment, before he turned his back to her, unable to see the pain and anger in her hazel eyes.

"Then tell me." She said as harshly as before, and sat on one of the desks against the wall. Draco leaned with his hip against the one next to it, and faced forward, not at Hermione. He took a few moments to think through his words, before saying them.

"I saw you dancing with Malfoy. So…provocatively. I…couldn't stand it. And I saw you both…kissing."

"He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. All I did to him was knee him in the groin."

"But I didn't see that." He looked to her now, and she couldn't have sworn she heard his voice waver beneath his mask. "I saw you kissing, and couldn't bare to watch anymore. I looked away…I didn't see you fight back…" this was one of the few times in his life, he was grateful for his mask. She could see the torment he was dealing with. Or his crumbling restraint. "I didn't see…so right after you walked away from me…I…I came to…apologise." He sighed. He had finally said it. "I didn't mean to brush you off. But I was caught off guard with Snape walking in on us…I didn't know what to do other than put my defences up. And then you got upset with me about it and walked off. I felt betrayed. I had touched you and made you moan in pleasure…" he hung his head forward. "And you walked away from me. All because I was a bastard. But I am a bastard. I have been a bastard all my life."

"Not all the time." Hermione had passed her anger now. He was talking about it to her, and she could allow herself to be sympathetic with him now that he wasn't being off with her. But she still wanted answers.

"No, there have been moments where I feel human." He panicked. "A normal person, not a bastard." But Hermione knew just what he really meant. "You make me feel like a man, a normal man." such a deep confession. It would have taken a lot of courage on Draco's part to admit what he was feeling. So Hermione couldn't help but show him the respect he deserved, and listened. This was much better than the curt silent, walking off treatment. "So after I thought you had run to Malfoy, who touched you like I did, I got angry. Not so much with you, and then, a lot with you. All at the same time. I felt betrayed. I have never…ever…been tender or intimate with anyone in my entire life. I thought girls were useless wastes of time. Then I met you." He slowly looked to her, and was reassured when she was smiling. "I have never met _anyone_, male or female, quite like you. I scared you senseless, and yet you managed in the end to see past that. You offered me something that no one else ever has. Friendship. Kindness. Care." Hermione shifted on the table, and sat next to him. Draco sighed, and looked to his feet again. "And in my rage I repaid that with bitter comments and cruelty. I knew you didn't deserve what I did to you, what I said. But I did it anyway. I was so angry. But…after you told me the truth…I was broken. The beast within me cowered and cried in a corner like a young child. I didn't know what to do next. I wanted to run after you. But my feet wouldn't move. I wanted to call and scream for you to come back. But I couldn't find my voice. I didn't eat, I didn't speak, I haven't even slept since then."

"Oh Draco."

"Let me finish." He didn't snap at her, but he was very serious. "I never meant to hurt you. I was angry, I was selfish and I don't deserve your friendship any longer."

"Oh Draco, don't be stupid." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, and was relieved when he threw his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him. "I am your friend and always will be. No matter what you do. Or how much you mess up. I will be right there, to help you pick up the pieces. Even if those pieces belong to myself."

"I would ask you to forgive me, but I don't deserve you." He rested the side of his cheek on the side of his head, and held her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

Little did she know she was. "I fucked up."

"I forgive you Draco. Just talk to me about it first, and you may not 'Fuck up', as you so colourfully put it." She chuckled, sniffling away her tears. She then thought on what he had said. "You said you were angry and selfish. Why selfish Draco?" Oh great. He was hoping she had missed that. _But this is Hermione. She misses nothing._ "Draco?"

"I don't…like sharing you." He said reluctantly. "I have problems letting you go near Potter and the weasel as it is. Especially the weasel. Bastard." He paused. "And when I saw you with Draco…"

"It's ok." _He was jealous…_ "And I _do_ forgive you Draco. Can we be friends again? No more fights?"

"No more fights." He sniffed her hair, and pulled her up into his arms, hugging her completely. "I couldn't bare to fight with you again."

"I missed you Draco."

"But I hope you realise something, now that I know the truth."

"Oh?" she looked up at him, in his arms bridal style. Her misty hazel eyes were clearing up, and her smile was the brightest it had been in days.

"Malfoy is a dead man." Hermione laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Just enjoying his proximity. "Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"We have the most of it cleared up now…but…" he took a deep breath. "One more thing has been bugging me." Hermione waited, and he seemed to be having difficulty 'spitting it out'. "You really wanted to go to the ball with me?" Hermione blushed and looked to his chest.

"Yes…and I still do…but I know that-"

"I'll go." Her head snapped up, and her eyes were wide. "I'll go, with you."

"But your mask…"

"Don't you worry about that." He cooed. "Hermione Granger, will you go to the Hisui Doragon Ball with me?"

"Yes Draco Draig Damnatio Draconian." She said in one breath. "I will go to the ball with you."

"Good. Not going to let Malfoy get his slimy little hands on you…" he growled protectively, and Hermione chuckled. "No fucking way."

"Thank you." Hermione kissed his leather cheek, and he looked to her instantly. "We'll have fun."

"We will." He promised her, entrapped by her eyes again. And her scent was all around him now. Her spicy, fruity scent…

Draco started growling again, and Hermione felt him hold her closer to him.

"Draco?"

"Remember when I said I thought all girls were a useless waste of time?" his voice had dropped again, into a low, rumbling purr. "I changed my mind." He lowered her to the desk until she sat on it again, and leaned into her neck.

"Boy!" They both snapped their heads towards the door. It was Moody, with a see through tank in tow. "Now I know I said I would be a while, but not _that_ long."


	18. R RATED!

AN: IMPORTANT!

BEWARE!

THIS SCENE CONTAINS EXPLICIT, HIGH SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND IS R RATED!

ALL THE SHY AND SQUEMISH, TURN BACK NOW!

Well, in a while. But still!

You have been warned!

Enjoy!

From,

Draguna

For the rest of the day, it was great fun.

Since Hermione and Draco hadn't been involved in collecting a doxy fairy to bring back to class, they got to watch as Neville got his ears mauled whilst shouting 'not again! I _hate_ doxies! All fairies are the same! They're out to get me!'. Hermione took notes of course, and Draco refused. He said there were better things to aid them in the learning of the dark arts, than how to run around after a 6 inch tall mutated fairy, which had an appetite for student's fingers.

"I think you will find their diet contains tree sap, not human fingers." She laughed, as Ron got his to sit down. He thought he finally had it under control, when it jumped at his face and bit his ear. "You would think after our last run in with Lockhart and the Cornish pixies he would have learned not to get too close." She rolled her eyes. "Now he will need an anti serum before he gets himself bed bound from the poison."

"Are you going to tell him that?" Draco had his arms crossed, sat with Hermione again, and just glad to be near her. She had a stern face, a quill in one hand hovering off the parchment, and the other on the table near Draco.

"No." she said simply, and continued to take notes.

"No. ok." He looked over to them, and couldn't help a smirk appear under the mask. She was still angry at the weasel for what he had said to her, about him. It made his battered pride mend itself slightly, and his ego glowed. "Potter is up to something." Hermione looked up, and saw Harry had his Doxy sedated. He was holding it tightly, and walking over to the Slytherin half of the room.

"That stupid idiot. He is going to lose points for our house if he doesn't stop bantering with Malfoy." She despaired, her inner head girl voice dictating her duty to stop him. Malfoy had walked in half way through the second hour, blank faced, obviously cured as he was no longer holding his balls, and walked straight over to crab and goyle. Where he proceeded to take one of their Doxies, and gave her no glance. "Wait here." She said annoyed, and walked over to Harry. Right before he could drop it on Malfoy's bleach blonde head, Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist. "Harry." She said sternly. "And you wonder why you get detentions while you have practise?" she rolled her eyes.

"Saved? Feeling a little guilty are we Hermione?" She pursed her lips together, and forced a smile at Malfoy, who was now looking right at them. Hermione still holding Harry's wrist in the air, the stunned Doxy in his hand.

"Saved, yes. Guilty? No. But I would like a word with you now that we have both calmed down." She then looked to Harry, who was trying not to laugh. "I am sure Zabini could use a good wake up call. And Moody isn't even here anymore. Walked out a few seconds ago to get some Doxy antidote for Ronald." She smirked slightly, at his eager departure.

"Still sore from the potions incident I see." He chuckled. "I had to step in and save you, if you remember." He leaned back in his chair, smirking at her again. He had a mission after all…

"Right, I remember. I understand that you wanted to start a new between us. You were very forward this morning." She whispered. "I had just had a large argument with Draco, and I was not in the mood for it."

"So you took it out on me? Is that what you are saying?"

"No, you deserved what you got. But, I will put it behind me if you can put it behind you. We can still be civil and I am not about to go crying around and tell anyone."

"Great." He winked at her. "I hope it won't happen again. Or I will have to start wearing a box for every dance lesson."

"Ah, another thing about that." _Don't be mad, don't be mad, PLEASE don't be mad._ "We won't be dancing together anymore. I…have a date." _Oh my god he is livid!_ Malfoy raised a brow, and his smirk was now anything but heart felt.

"A date?"

"Yes."

"So…you _are_ going with me?" He didn't have time to cheer up.

"No, Hermione is going with me." Hermione felt his large hands on her shoulders, and sighed with relief quietly. She knew she had to tell Malfoy she wouldn't be going with him, and she wanted to get it right out of the way. "Problem?"

"I _have_ already asked her." He was struggling to keep in line. _Remember your orders Malfoy. Close to Granger._ Draco started growling. So Malfoy had forced himself on Hermione, touched her, and _then_ asked her to go to the ball with him too? That was a HUGE mistake. He didn't even care what the order was.

"Well, tough shit. I asked, and she said yes. If you have a problem with that." He dropped his voice into a dangerous whisper. "Take it up with me."

"Ok! Can we go back now? We have said what has been needed to be said, I hope we can all still be at least casually civil, and we don't need to pick a fight." She aimed at Draco, and Malfoy laughed sarcastically again.

"Alright. Fair's fair. But that will mean you will have to lose the mask, Draconian." He smirked. "We will all see your face, which will no doubt be hidden for a reason."

"Oh you bet it is." Draco leaned forward, ready to take a swipe at him. But Hermione pushed back on his chest, and tried to move them apart. This wasn't good, they were both standing now, both ready for a fight. Hermione thought she would suffocate on the testosterone if she didn't get them to move apart, now!

"Why don't you show me huh?"

"What?" he spat.

"Take off the mask. What do you have to hide?"

"I don't _have_ to hide anything, Malfoy."

"Then take off the mask."

"**Tempting."** He snarled, and Hermione was losing her push fight with his chest. She was slowly being pushed back on her heels towards Malfoy.

"Draco no!"

"Well I'm right her Draco. Take off the mask and show me what you are hiding."

"Draco don't listen to him! Walk away!" But Draco snarled, and she saw him reach behind his mask. Unlike Malfoy and everyone else in the class, who was now watching the debate, Hermione knew why Draco wore a mask. Being two thirds Dragon would definitely have some sort off affect on his appearance. "Be the better man and don't give in!"

"But I really want to see him cry for his mommy." He then chuckled evilly. "Or is your mommy too busy crying over your father's burnt flesh? How deep were those wounds Malfoy?"

"You bastard!"

"Oh you have no idea." Draco chuckled darkly again, and gently pushed Hermione out of the way. Malfoy was seething, and pulled his wand out of his robes.

"You will regret that." He promised, and raised it at him.

"Go ahead, your kind and your threats don't scare me." Draco hunched his back up, one foot placed firmly back and one forward, so he leaned towards his pray, and a constant hum of growling emanated from his throat.

"Draco stop it!"

"He touched you, that needs punishment enough."

"I thought you said you didn't tell anyone!"

"She didn't. I saw." He took a menacing step forward, and Malfoy's wand and hand trembled slightly. Draco then said very smoothly, very darkly, "Despicable, I should gut you like a yellow bellied trout. Slice open your front, tare your insides out from your body, and leave you to bleed and rot in your own liquids. Until you are a corpse, nothing more. Then burn you, and put you in the same coffin as your father." And he chuckled at the end.

"My father isn't dead!" Hermione tried to run forward, but Harry and Dean grabbed her arms and pulled her back with the crowd. They had all moved back against the walls to watch as the two fought. As they no doubt would.

"Not yet. Not if I know your father's master."

"My father _is_ his own master." Malfoy insisted, nervous now. It was as if the cocky dark masked teen had transformed into a great beast, stalking around him now, taunting him and playing with his mind. It was as if he was prying for information, waiting for him to slip up and say something he shouldn't.

"My nose doesn't lie Malfoy. And the day your father found me in the library, he _rank_ with the scent of his master."

"How would you know that?"

"I am quite good at recognising that smell, thank you." He said curtly.

"What are you trying to say about my father?" Malfoy spat, turning in a circle so he could watch Draco all the time, aiming his wand at him with a quivering hand. He had to be careful of what he said. There was a whole class of people here.

"I am calling him a lackey, a thief, a liar, and a murderer."

"How dare you!"

"I have every right, to know who people are." He interrupted, and wham. He had vanished into a shadow. He appeared again right behind him. "It's my job to smell out the trash. And Malfoy…you smell like trash." He whispered in his ear. "I don't like you as it is. Continue down the path your father has chosen for you, and we will meet where there are no witnesses, no one to hear you scream. No one…to save you from me. Because then, and only then, will you see what lies behind the mask. And once you look into my eyes…" He grabbed Malfoy's arms suddenly, and made him yelp. "You will weep." He pushed him forward, a shivering, whimpering mess on the floor. Yes, he had used his powers to manipulate his emotions. But no, he had no mercy. Not for _his_ kind. _I will hunt down every last one of them. Don't be one of them when I find you Malfoy. Or your blood will be added to the blood debt of millions. And I will spill it._ He walked away from Malfoy, leaving him to be picked up by his Slytherin cronies, and walked over to Hermione.

"What the hell was that about!" she demanded firmly. Draco took her hand, held her bag, and walked her right out of the classroom. The bell went a fraction of a second later, but they were already submerged in the nearest shadow.

"Draco? Draco where are we?"

"My rooms. But this is the common room." Draco sank into his coach with a sigh, and rolled his head back to rest on the backrest. Hermione nervously sat next to him, and waited for him to move.

He didn't, so she poked his arm. "I'm not asleep." He chuckled.

"Draco, what happened? What did you do to Malfoy? Whatever you said to him, did something. Malfoy has never cried in public like that before. I didn't know he _could_ cry."

"Everyone can be forced to tears with the right incentive."

"What did you say to Malfoy?"

"I taunted him a little. Nothing big. He just isn't used to someone bigger and badder than him biting back. Don't worry about it. Hay, I didn't fight him." Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Men. Their ego comes as standard."

"Hay, that's an insult." She laughed.

"What? Really?" She mocked an innocent expression. "Would I ever do such a thing?"

"Yes, you would." He grabbed her sides and pulled her over his lap. She giggled and grabbed his eager hands.

"Oh no you don't."

"Oh yes I do." He lifted her arms up, and then held both her wrists in one large gloved hand.

"Oh, no!" Hermione squirmed and tried to free her arms. She then squealed with girly laughter as Draco attacked her dies and ribs with his hands. "STOP TICKLING ME!" Hermione screamed and thrashed around in mirth. She stopped however, when she heard a growl beneath her.

She was straddling his pelvis, her struggling grinding herself against her unintentionally. He pulled on her wrists in the air, yanking her forward until her nose brushed with his mask. He then leaned her forehead with hers, and wrapped his free hand around her. Draco's hand gently held her bum, and slid her against him even more.

"Hermione." He purred, and his hand slipped up the back of her top. He released her hands, and held the back of her neck with it. Hermione closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of his hands on her, and felt oddly aroused as he rubbed his mouth piece against her face heavily. "I want…want to…"

"You want to what?" her voice was husky, making him growl deeply. Oh she knew it.

She knew she wanted him. That is why his words had stung so badly, because he was her best friend, and the keeper to her heart. And now, she knew there was a chance he wanted her too.

She started to think that round about the time his hands went up her skirt in Herbology. But it had all been like a dream then, just like now.

Perfect in every way.

If only she could get him to take off his mask…

Her hands wound round his neck, as she thrust against him painfully slowly. This drew a long growl from Draco, who grasped her hips to him on instinct.

"Want…want…"

"Tell me Draco." She whispered seductively by his ear, and knelt up high. His face was now in her breasts, and she whimpered as he grabbed her robes, and almost tore them off her with the ferocity of his need to have her undressed. As much as possible. When she was wearing nothing but her underwear, long knee socks, grey skirt and white school blouse, he grabbed her hips again, yanking her down. He crashed their pelvises together, and Hermione moaned. He was very hard and very, very endowed from the feel of what was bulging against her panties. Her cheeks were permanently red now, but she didn't care. Her adventurous Gryffindor side was shining through as she panted slightly on him, raking her hands down his front over his robes. He reached inside, and she saw the blindfold again. At this was she slightly disappointed. He still didn't trust her enough to take it off for her. Of course, he didn't know she knew all about him.

"We don't need that. I'm not afraid." She coaxed softly, but he shuck his head.

"No, but I am." They stared into each other's eyes, as Hermione drew together the pieces she already had. Two thirds dragon would make him look difference, and she didn't feel skin exactly when he touched her before…oh when he touched her. She bit her lip at the memory. Draco was waiting for her to make the first move, not wanting to force her into anything, still glad to finally have her back.

And fuck was he glad to have her back, like this! His crotch proved that.

"Alright." She nodded. "I trust you." She took the blindfold and tied it tightly into place. Again, she saw nothing.

But _boy_ did she feel everything! Hermione yelped as she was thrown down on the couch, pinned. A husky growl vibrated against her chest, and her hands flew up. She felt the leather of his mask, and traced round to the back. "Can I take it off now?"

"Yes." He growled, and she pulled it over their heads with one tug. He must have loosened it for her. Draco chuckled. "Can I take something off you now?" A, soft cool hand slid up her front, and smoothed over her flat stomach. "Please?" he teased, and she felt him nip at her ear with his sharp canines.

"Yes." She begged with a gasp. Her body shivered as the cold air made her aware of her newly opened shirt. She leaned up, and let him drag it off her shoulders. The shirt was off, and thrown away. Where she didn't know. "Merlin yes!" Hermione whimpered, as those soft lips left hot burning kiss after hot burning kiss down the valley of one breast, and up the other.

"Hermione." He almost yowled. The sight of her like this, it was unbearable. He wanted to sink his teeth into her bra, rag if off her, claw her skirt and panties off. He wanted her naked in the most primal sense of the word. He wanted her, now! His blood boiled for it. His heart beat raced for it. He was losing control of himself. And it felt…good. "I want you. I have wanted you from the moment we first met, your smell." He groaned, and crawled up her body. As he did this, Hermione lifted her hands up and felt his rock hard chest above her. She traced his pecks with her fingertips, and felt him panting from her touch.

Draco felt as it electric sparks flew through him where ever she touched his 'skin'. His tail was lashing out behind him madly, and he clawed at his own clothes. His robes were open at the front, and now, they were on the floor with her shirt.

Her hands felt up his chest and neck. _oh Merlin he feels strong, and his neck is muscular! Wow! Broad shoulders…_ her hands slipped down his arms and felt his biceps, and his triceps.

"What strong arms you have." She blushed. _Great, that sounded smart._ She hoped she didn't look as stupid as she sounded.

"All the better to hold you down while you scream in ecstasy, Hermione." He huskily growled in her ear, and she felt him bulge even more against her. She whimpered, and shakily brought her hands back to his chest, and felt down…

Hermione was so nervous, this was as intense as she had ever been sexually. The only other time, was in Herbology with the same boy.

No, Draco was no boy. She could certainly vouch for that! He was still pressed against her after all. She could _feel_ the man in him.

Or was that the animal? She was turned on by both.

Draco groaned as her hands traced every muscle of his rippled six pack.

"Why Draco." She panted. "What a strong stomach you have." Her world was a blur, she felt so hot under the collar. Her chest was rising and falling, and Draco loved it.

"All the better to thrust you into oblivion, Hermione." She gasped as he thrust against her harder, growling deeply against her neck.

"Draco!" She felt a burning build up in her lower abdomen, and grasped at his shoulders for support. She thought she was going to fall, and yet fly all at the same time. And Draco made her feel that way.

He did, as he seeped a hand down her front and currently let his clawed fingers roam through the brown tresses between her legs. Her pubic hairs were so soft, and he licked at her lips sensually.

"How do you taste Hermione?" She moaned. He was like a sexual predator, dominating her at ever turn. And she liked it.

"I, I, don't know." She whimpered, as she felt her skirt leave her to. Her underwear joined it, and she was relieved of her bra also.

Hermione was now laid under him, naked, panting and whimpering. She felt him open her legs slowly, and cool air hit her womanhood, making her realise just how vulnerable she was right now. Draco was like an animal, relentless with the aim to consume her, devour her. She felt so helpless to stop him, and yet, the thought of not being able to prevent him from having his wicked way with her, aroused her further. She even moaned at her realisation, and was only cut off when his own mouth crashed with hers. Their kiss was hot, a dance of passion waged between their tongues and it felt like he was trying to drink and taste every part of her.

Until she realised that was his every intention.

"I will tell you how you taste, when I know for myself." He breathed against her lips, and instigated another searing kiss. Hermione clung to his neck, her mind focused on one thing, which she couldn't see. She whimpered when he left her, and she sat up on the couch. Her lips were swollen and her nipples were hard and erect. Her hair was ruffled down her back and now came over the blindfold. But it was still firmly in place.

Her skin was a perfect peach cream, her lips rose, and her vagina wet from teasing. Draco was in heaven. Hermione heard something being dragged over the floor, and then his large hands cupped under her knees. She yelped as he lifted them up, and she fell back. Her bum was now sat near the edge of the couch, her shoulders and upper back against the backrest. Draco placed her feet against something flat and sturdy, elevating her legs like she was about to give birth, but slightly higher and comfortably apart. She gripped at the edge of the couch as she felt a hot breath beat against her most intimate area.

"Draco…" she moaned, as he gently licked her clitoris lips. "Please…"

"Do you want me to taste your sweet juices Hermione? Drink all you have to offer me?" his voice was dripping with desire, and suckled on the nub of her clit.

"YYYEESS!" Hermione screamed, and panted heavily.

"Then be my girlfriend." Hermione felt like she would die and excruciating death if she didn't have him now! She needed release!

"Yes! Merlin yes I want you Draco!" She moaned.

"You do?"

"Yes." She said softer, knowing he was touched.

"Good. Because now I don't feel guilty about doing this." Hermione threw her head back and shouted his name as he thrust his deep inside her entrance side on. He licked heavily against her inner walls, and slowly turned his tongue inside her. She moaned violently and bucked against him, leaning on her elbows now. A hand pressed against her navel area, holding her still. She dug her fingers deep into the couch, and her toes curled over whatever Draco had put her feet against. His other hand now slipped under his bum, and lifted her into a better position. The angle must have been better that way, as he proceeded to turn his tongue within her. He then withdrew slowly, only to thrust back inside her again. Hermione was in heaven! Sweat started to bead over her forehead, her body kept hitting waves of pleasure and she had never felt such pre orgasm tingles before. His ministrations got faster, rougher, harder and his tongue thrust inside and out, inside and out like lightning, yet as present as thunder. He hit just the right spot perfectly every time, and Hermione didn't know what to do other than moan and writhe in pleasure under his grip.

At last, she screamed Draco's name so loud, her throat hurt. She saw stars dancing before her, her mouth wide open, panting like an animal and her orgasm knocked her off balance. Draco knew she was going to come before she did, when her walls clenched around him. He was soon greeted with a thick juicy liquid that made him moan against her. "MMmmm." He lapped at her tenderly, cleaning her of all her exquisite cum until there was no more to lick.

Hermione was still panting with the afterglow of her first ever orgasm when she felt a shift in weight beside her. "Hermione." He growled. "That was the most arousing thing, I have ever seen, or done."

"S…s…same…here…fuck." He chuckled, his bulge bigger than ever, and the sight next to him made him want to…but he couldn't. He knew from the word go he wanted their first time to be special (he did have fantasies you know), and he didn't want it to be a quick one before double potions. He wanted it to be special, where they could enjoy the afterglow together.

But that didn't solve his aching shaft.

"Don't say that. I am tempted as it is." He chuckled, licking his lips. "You taste…fuck you taste better than I ever imagined." He spooned her against him, sucking and kissing her neck. Hermione blushed now, and thought _hay, what the hell. He as seen everything there is to see now. So why be shy about it? We are boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?_ She felt around to try and find a place to sit in front of him, when her hand landed on something. Draco growled loudly. "As I said before Hermione. That was the most arousing thing I have ever seen or done."

"I…erm…well…" she blushed madly. But her hand was still over it. "I guess I could…" his eyes lit up. Was she suggesting… "I could well…help you with 'that'." She gulped.

"You want to see what _I_ taste like, do you?" There was a God, and he loved him.

"Yes…" she just about whispered, and heard something unzip. Her cheeks flushed even more, and she lifted her hand. His soft clawed hand then cupped hers, and lowered it.

Her heart didn't get chance to calm down, before it was beating erratically again. She was about to touch his…too late!

_If that is his penis, I am going to faint. I wonder if he is familiar with the expression, 'hung like a horse'?_ She gasped to herself, when he wrapped her hand around the base. _Damn, I don't know what to do! Do I just tug on it or what! I really wish I had engaged brain before mouth on this one!_ She growled mentally. _And no pun intended!_

Hermione was relived to know she didn't have to worry about doing it herself, as he held her hand around his member, and slowly applied pressure. She heard him hiss and growled with delight, as he moved her clasped hand up and down, up and down. The pace was slow at first, but it soon got faster. Draco was in ecstasy. Her hand held tightly by his own around his rock hard cock was the best feeling in the world right now. He flinched when her other hand joined in. her fingertip touched the crown of his cock, dipping into the pre-cum and traced it down the side. He snarled and roared aloud, wanting to toss her down and mate with her so badly.

Hermione once again gave in to her Gryffindor courage, and lowered her other hand to cup his balls. Like the rest of him, they were HUGE and she could only hold one at a time. _Hung like a horse with the balls of a bull. Hermione, it's your birthday, Christmas and New year, all at once!_ She gave them a slight squeeze, for experimental purposes, and blushed when he growled with approval. He started to move her hand quicker, and clasp at him tighter. Draco threw his head back, pinning for the release he felt rocketing towards him over the horizon.

"Fuck!" The pleasure was almost like torture, his skin was ablaze and he thought he was going to catch fire at any moment.

Hermione jumped when his tail whipped up and coiled around her waist possessively. She heard his laboured breathing get sharper, knowing from experience only a few moments before, that meant he was about to climax. She was surprised again, when he released her hand, and ran both hands through her hair. He guided her head forward, and panted. "Open your mouth." It was like he was struggling. Was he trying to hold off an orgasm? "Quickly." He begged. Hermione opened her mouth, and he lowered her onto him. She turned her body and slid down to the floor, as he lowered her mouth around his pulsing shaft. She cupped his balls again, took a tight hold of his cock and sucked hard on him.

That was it.

He roared deeply, making Hermione thing an actual Dragon was in the room, and flinched when a hot liquid hit the back of her mouth. She did well not to splutter or cough. That _would_ have been embarrassing. She swallowed, only for more to follow into her mouth. It was an odd flavour, Smokey and yet pleasantly salty. She drank it all down, her cheeks hot with a blush when he finally went limp in her mouth. She slowly pulled away, and rested her hands on his knees. "Hermione…you are amazing." He pulled her up onto his lap, and brushed lips with her. She took it further, seeping _her_ tongue into _his_ mouth. He growled, and soon took dominance. _Another animal trait_. She giggled, and they tasted each other, in each other's mouths. "And you know you are mine now, right?"

"And you are mine. All mine, mine, mine." She chuckled, and hugged his body to hers. At last, she had him. Her boyfriend. Draco was her boyfriend and it felt GREAT! But then again, that could be because he had just rocked the Gryffindor lioness's world like never before. Just thinking of doing that again made her cheeks blush. He licked the side of her face, and she giggled again. They snuggled together, wondering where the warning was that after walking into Draco's rooms, they would do 'those things' together and become an item. But there was none, and neither really cared.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"I think…we are going to be late for potions."

"WHAT!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Aaaahhhh._ Hermione sighed happily with a nice hot cup of coco. One of her mother's old favourites. As she looked over her three scroll long report of the Paroxysm potion and its practical uses (and legendary misuses) for the 3rd time, she took a long sip of her chocolaty drink. _I remember sitting at home with Mum on the couch, drinking my hot chocolate as she argued with dad how it wasn't her turn to do the garden the next day._ She chuckled. _Even though she just ended up doing it anyway. She is so soft on dad._ Hermione sighed happily again, and looked up from her paper. The room was lightly lit in the candle light, flickering ever so slightly in the late our, and felt such ease in her surroundings. _No wonder the past head girls have never left their room. It's just so peaceful in here._

The large four-poster bed, the warm red and gold rug to greet your naked toes in the morning, the cosy ambiance the drapes and candles gave off, it was just like a second home.

Second only to the home she spent her summer, with her parents.

_I wonder what they are doing right now._ She looked over to her side at the table in front of the couch she was curled up on, and laughed at herself. _Asleep probably. It is 3 am in the morning._ As the delicious heat of her drink swirled in her mouth and soothed her neck, she felt her toes curl in delight.

_Draco._

It had been like a blur since their free period before potions.

"_Draco that isn't funny! You are dressed, I'm not!"_ _Hermione held her naked chest tightly, pouting furiously at him. Where Draco had miraculously dressed himself completely with a wave of his hand into his black robes and mask, Hermione had only just managed to pull on her long socks, her skirt, her underwear, and nothing else. _

"_Just the way I like you."_ _he teased._

"_Draco, I am warning you." Her cheeks became even redder. "I will go to Potions without a bra if I have to!"_

"_All the more distraction for me." He said rather smugly. "Hate potions…" Draco just stepped out of her way again, holding her lacy bra high above his 7 feet, and way out of her reach. Though he loved to see her try… "Love braless Hermiones." _

"_You will not love tender-less Hermoines, which you will jolly well get if you don't give that bra back to me right now!"_

Hermione found herself giggling behind one hand, placing her mug down and fighting off a laughing fit.

_Hermione jumped up and snagged onto his neck with both hands, and wrapped her legs around him. _

"_Hermione, if you wanted that you had only to ask." He inclined his head instantly, unable to control his hunger for her. Even after their hot, first ever 'love session'. But Hermione pushed down on his shoulders and actually started to climb him! Draco stumbled back onto the very couch they had writhed together on, hung the arm he held her bra with over the back of the couch, and slipped his other hand up her skirt. _

"_You randy cad! Give me back my bra!"_

"_Take it." He purred, loving how her efforts to retrieve her lost clothing made her wriggle pleasantly on his lap._

"_Draco we are going to be late!"_

"_Screw potions."_

"_I am not missing my lesson! And neither are you!" Hermione climbed half over his shoulder, trying to get her bra. Draco found this situation hilarious, Hermione was just embarrassed like hell. She gave up, pushed herself back down to sit on his lap and glared at him. "Draco Draig Damnatio Draconian, if you do not return my bra this instant, I will not let you touch me or talk to me and get a response of any sort, for a month!" _

By this point Hermione was covering her mouth with both hands, desperately trying not to enter a laughing fit and wake up the rest of her house. It was just so comical how quickly Draco had thrust her bra at her and even tried to help her put it on!

They had gone to potions, luckily Professor Snape was late for some reason and never found out they were 5 seconds late. All through the lesson where they finally brewed the paroxysm potion, perfectly might she add, Draco had brushed hands with her, shoulders lightly, placed his hand on her knee when sat and her thigh when stood up! And all he could say was 'that colour suits you'. He was referring to her deep blush, of course.

Hermione cleared her report and her clutter of notes and used ink pots away and started to get ready for bed. Unfortunately Draco had had a detention with Professor Moody to attend and had to separate from her after potions. But not before brushing the side of her face affectionately with the back of his fingers when no one was looking, and purred at her softly. She didn't want him to go. She just wanted him to sweep her off her feet, take her to a room, any room, she didn't care which one, and let him love her again.

Right now however, she was basking as the hot water of her shower poured over her skin. _I may not have had sex with Draco today, but I feel like I really made love to him. I'm dying to see him again. Touch his skin again. _Then she frowned. _But he won't let me touch him or even kiss him unless I'm blindfolded first. Doesn't he trust me not to be upset he isn't exactly run of the mill looking? Or is it because he doesn't know I know he isn't run of the mill looking? Oh Merlin! He probably thinks I am expecting him to be prince charming under there or something. Poor Draco._ She stepped out of the shower, brushed her hair and finished getting ready in the bathroom. She emerged back into her bedroom in a large, baggy red and golden dressing gown, and tucked her hair behind her ear. She walked straight to her dressing table, picked up and bobble and tied it back, her eyes closed in thought.

_He thinks I'm expecting a handsome prince, and is probably terrified of me finding out he isn't one. But he is a prince. Just of a different kind. _ She brought her fist down into her palm. _Well, if Draco doesn't think he is a prince charming, I'll just have to prove to him he is more of a prince than King Arthur and Sir Lancelot combined! Then, when he realises I won't care what he looks like, he will finally let me see him without that damn blindfold. _She shivered pleasantly as she remembered how delicately his clawed fingers had traced the form peaks of her aroused nipples, and his smooth, hot lips had scorched passionate kisses down her neck, and everywhere else he could get them too! _But I want to see him when he touches me, when I touch him._

Hermione rose from her dressing table, and over to her wardrobe. _I want to see the look in his eyes when he moulds my body into ecstasy, when he holds me and see how much he means those wicked sweet things he whispers to me. And I want him to see how I feel about him in my eyes, not just my words. If only I could prove to him his appearance wouldn't matter to me._

"_We don't need that. I'm not afraid."_

"_No, but I am."_

_Well I'm not. And you should be either. It isn't your fault. I don't know how you ended up like you are, but it isn't your fault. And it doesn't change who you are._ From what she felt of him, there wasn't anything grotesque or repulsive about him. in fact, it sparked at her curiosity, both academic and sensual.

Hermione sighed, realising this was ale well and good, but also very much the case of 'easier said than done'. _So how do I do it?_

How would she get him to shed his shroud? Take off the mask and let her finally give him all she had, and accept all he was too?

_The Hisui Ball? He said he was going, and he can't wear his mask then…he is up to something. _Hermione's well trained 'scheme-dar' was flaring. After being a prefect and head girl, the constant foiler of the twins latest escapades (when serious and possible) and being friends with Harry potter and Ron, it became like a 7th sense for her.

Her 6th sense being her woman's intuition.

Which was also buzzing in her head with alarm too.

_So he is going to the ball…when he wasn't going to go…but he said that only because Malfoy wanted to take me. I think. But he will have to go now…I have to get to him before the ball. He'll never go if I don't help him now. _

_But still, how?_

It would take the little grey cells time to work it out, that was the only thing she was certain of.

_But as for now, it is 3:15 am, all my work is done, and I don't have my first class until 11am, history of magic. _ She smiled cheekily. _I'm sure Draco will love that._

Draco Draig Damnatio Draconian was sat in the main hall hours later.

It was 8am, the average breakfast crowd starting to gather, and avoiding him.

The way he liked it.

Today he wore, once again, his black boots, long trousers coming over the top of them, held in place around his lean waist by a leather black belt and silver snake buckle, and something new.

A skin tight black long sleeved shirt, showing every ripple and curve of his toned abdomen, and firm, buff chest. His black school robes he was given, were open and barely over his shoulders, leather black gloves peering through his large sleeves. And of course, his tail was in a magical black sleeve that meant no on could see it, but until an invisibility cloak, if you had already seen or knew of his tail, you could see it in a dark sheath. He had that lazily coiled around the chair beneath him, one pumped arm hanging off the back of the chair, the other holding his boot as he rested it on his knee.

And of course, his demonic black mask that had large red eye lenses, and etchings of evil flames and ancient charm symbols on it surrounding the circumference of his head, his slight spikes pointing back off his head in the mask, as was the back of his head, and neck.

This sight greeted every student and teacher alike, setting off all the girls into giggle fits and gossip circles on their own circles.

But he ignored them, only giving a damn about _one_ girl's opinion of his 'nice ass' and 'huge arms'. Amongst other things…

And here she came.

Hermione slowly made her way over to the table, Harry and Ron chatting behind her as she searched through her bag, no looking where she was going. And she was about to walk past him.

"…but I could have sworn I put my charms book right-Oof!" Hermione went flying, until her bum found a chair to the left of Draco, and she snapped her head round to see what and who the hell had happened.

Then she saw Draco…and his open robes…tight black shirt…and her legs trembled as she remembered what they had been doing when he had that shirt off…

"I think this is where you say good morning." He said cheekily, but quietly at her. "Am I right?" she snapped out of her gaga trance with a shake of her head.

"Sorry Draco. I was on autopilot. Good morning." She smiled at him, and put her bag down. The first thing he noticed was bags under her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I woke up at 3 am this morning." She chuckled tiredly. "Couldn't get back to sleep." She yawned slightly, as if her body wanted to prove her exhaustion. She was tired, but that wasn't the real reason. She didn't want to tell Draco she had been working on her essays to catch up for the time she was in the infirmary until 3 am, and _then_ unable to get back to sleep. That would sound stupid to _him_.

"Shit." He pushed a plate towards her. _Awwww, he got me my breakfast._ That made her smile. "Eat, get your strength up." Hermione resisted the urge to laugh. _I bet that was the dragon in him that concluded that eating would make everything better._ But she did chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing. And thank you for getting my breakfast Draco. That was very sweet of you." She leaned forward to kiss his mask, but he quickly turned away and leaned on his left elbow on the table, turning away from her slightly.

"Don't mention it."

Cold. That was really cold.

Would he always be so cold after they were so intimate? She knew why he was off with her last time, he was caught off guard. But what was his excuse this time?

Hermione shook her head, and tried something else. She smiled brightly at him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. But he just jerked it off as if her hand offended him in some way, and shuffled a little further away from her.

"Heh heh." Feeling winded by his obvious rejection of her affections, Hermione raised a brow, and looked over her shoulder at the giggles.

On the Ravenclaw table, girls had gathered over their bowls of fruit and were giggling and pointing over at them.

No, at Draco.

"Oh…I see." She frowned. _We're in public. He doesn't want to show any affection in public. _ She couldn't hide the look of disappointment in her face, as she turned to poke at her scrambled eyes with her fork. _Not with me…_

Draco looked over, when he was sure she wasn't going to try and kiss him again (and make him _grab_ her for more) only to see her looking so…downtrodden? Hurt? Either way, he didn't like it.

"I thought you like scrambled eggs?" he pretended he gave a damn whether she liked eggs or not. He wouldn't bat an eyelid of she started eating his gloves, he just _needed_ to get her to look at him.

"Oh, I do. I'm just not that hungry anymore I guess." She gave him a smile, and pushed her plate away. "But thank you for getting it me. It really _was_ sweet." Hermione averted her eyes to her bag, and sighed. "Found it. I _knew_ I put it in here." Hermione pretended to engross herself in her charms book, but Draco wasn't fooled.

But he wasn't clueless enough not to know why she was upset either.

They would have to have words later… "Do you eat in your room?" the change in subject caught him off guard slightly. But he recovered.

"Yeah." Hermione waited patiently, but it didn't seem he was going to tell her why. _Well der, mask? He would have to take it off before he can eat anything. _She then wondered if he had had to eat alone all his life. No wonder he is so…awkward around lots of people.

Of course, he wouldn't have been _exactly_ alone. Not in the glade…

Draco turned his gaze to her again, and caught her looking so sorrowfully at him. "Hermione?" she blinked furiously and purposely averted her eyes back to her book. He knew he was being cold, the complete contrast to how he was yesterday alone with her. But that was the point, he was _alone_ with her. He _really_ wanted to have those words with her. Just the thought he was upsetting her unsettled him greatly. _Great work Draco, not even passed breakfast, and you've screwed up already. Fuck._

"Hermione?" the new voice tore her away from her charms book, and her slightly blood shot brown eyes met brilliant green ones.

"Oh, hello Harry."

"Damn." He looked her up and down, running a hand through his messy back hair. A trait he picked up shortly after Professor Lupin told him of his father. "You look a mess." The two friends laughed.

Draco twitched, not liking the closeness between them. _He's her friend, he's her friend, he isn't trying to move in on her, stop feeling so fucking protective!_ He roared at himself mentally. _She isn't even you mate. Just a girlfriend. _Even as he thought it, his red eyes looked through the mask at her brightening smile. He felt a mixture of fury that Harry was making her happy, and wounded that _he _wasn't the reason she was smiling. _You're looking too much into this. Don't lose your temper. Not a dragon, not a dragon, not a dragon!_ "You always look like that after an all night working session. I bet you were up working on next year's homework again, right?" he laughed. "Or are we sticking to this year's this time?" Hermione chuckled nervously.

_Oh great, now Draco will know why I stayed up._

"You were working?" Draco's voice came out a lot harsher than he intended, mirroring his inner conflicts in the form of cold fury.

"Well…" she chuckled timidly, pushing her slightly curly brown hair behind her ears. "I _did _had a lot of work to catch up on."

"Forget about it Draco, _trust me._ Hermione does that most nights." Harry chuckled, sitting next to Hermione with a smile. _She_ was frantic. _Oh Merlin, Draco is going to take that the wrong way! Quick, time to change the conversation's direction before he gets-_

"And _what_ do you mean by _that, Potter?"_ _…angry. Too late._ Hermione sighed and realised she would have to calm Draco once again before he had a bite at Harry. She blinked. _He wouldn't really take a bite out of Harry, would he?_

Draco had one gloved fist clenched menacingly on the table, his body arched high to overshadow them both and his red lenses were drilling holes into Harry's eyes. Even though Harry didn't know he had said anything wrong, he still for some reason felt uneasy with Draco looking at him like that.

Wouldn't you?

"Harry has known me for years." Hermione began. "I used to fall asleep in the library in the early hours of the morning over a good book sometimes." She laughed…but died off when Draco didn't look one bit amused.

"And what was Potter doing with you to know that?" his voice was as cold and sharp as a murderous sword. And Hermione actually started to believe that the answer to her earlier question, was yes.

"I found her in the mornings. That's all." Harry defended himself, looked around once, and let out a relieved sigh. "Sorry 'Moine, here comes Ron. I need to talk to him about the new Quidditch timetables. Bye!" Harry was obviously grateful he had an excuse to escape from Draco's intense gaze, and hurried off to the other side of the table to sit with Ron and his sister.

_Well, that went well._ Hermione sighed, and looked back to her charms book.

What she _wanted_ to do, was ask Draco what the hell was up with him this morning.

At first it seemed like he was in a good mood, playfully grabbing her and pulling her next to him, even getting her breakfast like he had been waiting for her.

But then he shrugged her off, refused to be more than civil with her, and now almost launched himself at Harry! Why did his mood change so drastically?

"…aren't you going to eat that?"

Hermione slammed her book shut.

She was tired.

She was confused.

She was having her own problems with how to be a good girlfriend and show Draco how much he meant to her, and all he could do is shrug her off and be bitter?

And all he can say is 'aren't you going to eat that!'

_Calm Hermione. He might have just woken up a little grouchy. He is still your Draco, there will be a reason behind his behaviour, I just know it. Deep breaths._ She took her own advice, and calmly turned to him.

"We have a few hours before HOM studies. I'm going to go to the libr-"

"You're going to go to bed." She blinked at him. did he just…_order_ her to go to her room? No, he couldn't have.

Draco stood up, threw her bag over his shoulder, and looked to her expectantly.

He did. "And you're not going to be so stupid again." Hermione's resolve was prickling.

He just called her stupid. _Her, Hermione_, stupid!

"What did you just call me? I'll accept a bad mood but not rude insults." She spoke in a hushed tone, getting to her feet also.

"You have only just really gotten out of the infirmary, and you pull a stunt like staying up all night." He hissed at her, grabbing her arm firmly. "And then you _lie_ about it." That seemed to sting him more than her actually staying up.

"It's my life Draco, if I want to stay up I can. You're not my father, for heavens sake." She pulled her bag from him, and yanked her arm back. "What is wrong with you this morning?" Hermione started walking away, Draco in pursuit. "Have I done something?"

"You lied to me."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to think I was silly, that's all." she huffed, embarrassed at being caught. "I meant no harm."

"I doesn't matter what you _meant._ You still did it." Again, he took her bag right out of her hands. The 7 foot tall, black clad dragon hybrid towered over the much smaller bright eyed, bushy haired Hermione, as he walked her back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione was livid! He was treating her like a naughty little child! He had no _right_! And she was bloody certain to let him know that. "And you will never keep things like that from me again, understood?"

"All I understand is that I _don't_ understand." Hermione stood a little way away from the portrait of the fat lady, and raised her head to look him right in the eyes the best she could. Even if they were hidden behind his mask. "I have already apologised, and explained why."

"Well there was no point, because I do think you are 'silly'."

"And stupid, apparently!" Again, Hermione forcedly tore her bag from him.

"That isn't important."

"It is to me!" she pointed at her chest firmly, and threw her bag to the floor to vex. Hermione was just glad that no one else was around to witness this little 'tiff'.

"That's ridiculous. I wasn't referring to your intelligence so don't get your feathers ruffled." He crossed his arms over his vast chest, and looked away defiantly.

"I have every _right_ to be ruffled!"

"No you don't." he said boredly.

"Yes I do! Every girl has the right to have her feathers ruffled when their own boyfriend doesn't want to even be seen as such in public!" Hermione spat, and panted slightly, before closing her eyes and brushing herself off. "If I'm that bad for your image then why did you even ask me to be with you in the first place." His head immediately snapped back to look at her, only to see her retreating back. "And I will _not_ be ordered around and interrogated about everything I did since we last met like some imbecile. Or treated as one." She growled. "And I am not stupid!" her brown eyes prickled with tears in a way that pounded at Draco like he was the scum of the world. At least, he felt that way.

"Yes, you are!" he roared, reaching out to grab her. He didn't care which part, he just wanted to touch her so badly. But she stepped back, and scowled at him.

"Why!"

"Because you are blind, that's why!" he finally wrapped his large hands and clawed fingers around her upper arms, before crashing her against his mighty chest. Hermione struggled at first, but he wasn't having any of it. His muscular arms enveloped her to him; there was no escape. "Don't you think I _want_ to act like your boyfriend in public? Hold you, hold your hand, kiss you? Do you think I would still be wearing this damn fucking mask and these grotesque gloves if I could? No! I would be touching your skin, with mine, kissing your lips, with mine. I would be touching you all the time, even when you slept if I could." He whimpered. How could she ever think he wouldn't want her because of his 'image'? it was his appearance he hated about himself the most. To think he could hold his vanity above her was like blasphemy to him.

"You can still hold me, like this." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, spreading her fingers out and bunching fists into his robes. "And you could still hold my hand. And I tried to kiss your mask today, why wouldn't you let me? Because it wasn't your skin!" _now I am sorry, but you don't need to take your gloves off just to hold my hand, just a little bit of affection._ Hermione pressed her face against his chest, finding his heart beat surprisingly loud, and fast too. _Odd…_

"You still don't understand. Look at me." She reluctantly raised her face from his chest, and craned her neck back to look up at his masked face. It was cocked to one side, and she could almost _feel_ the turmoil of sadness and desperation in his voice. "Didn't you think there was a _reason_ I wear these clothes? This mask? Did you think I _like_ wearing these things?" Hermione wanted to say something, but her voice felt to dry, like it would crack and split if she even tried. "Do you think I like having to blind fold you before I can even touch you?" she could have sworn his voice wavered at the end. But if it did, he hid it well.

"…no I…" _I know why you wear your mask. But that doesn't explain why you won't be even the slightest bit intimate with me._ Draco could obviously still see her confusion, as he groaned and continued.

"I can't tell you everything, so don't even ask of me more than what I say now." he seemed to hold her closer to him, as if _he_ needed the comfort to continue. "But I have to hide my face. I _have_ to." _My Merlin, it sounds as if he has no other choice. Is he…being forced to wear it?_ "I can't…be recognised." He looked away sharply, looking around as if to ensure they were still alone. "If the wrong person discovered I was here…bad things would happen." He retuned his gaze to her, and lifted her up until he could bury his face in her neck, and cradle her to him. "Especially to the ones closest to me."

He didn't say anything else.

He didn't need to.

Hermione scolded herself for not thinking of it sooner.

She knew _what_ Draco was, but she never did find out _how_ he became two thirds dragon. It isn't natural, so either he did something…

…or someone else did something _to_ him.

Is that it? Was he hiding his appearance because he didn't want his 'makers' to find him? _Not_ because he was afraid of what people would think of him? Or was it a mixture of both?

_Oh of course! And he can't let anyone know I'm his girlfriend encase he is discovered and I become target! His weakness!_ Hermione squeezed her arms around him, trying to show her understanding to him, and her feelings. _Anyone could let slip he is here. Whether the likes of Malfoy and other shady character's children 'telling daddy', or an innocent comment in Hogsmede or somewhere else over the holidays. Why didn't I see that!_

"I'm sorry Draco. I never thought, I should have realised, oh bother!" she sniffled and moved her arms around his neck, rousing him from her hair. "I really _am_ stupid."

For a moment they were quiet, simply poised like this against the wall around a corner, out of sight.

"No, no you are not. You are the smartest, most understanding person in the world." Draco lowered her to her feet, and cupped her face tenderly, his words being the most sincere they had ever been. "_I _am the idiot. I should have mentioned this to you yesterday. I had the opportunity, but I guess…I just wanted more time to prepare myself." He brushed his thumb over her lips. "You don't know how hard it is to tell you girlfriend you can't be anything but casual in public. Only able to show your true feelings and desires behind closed doors. And even then, only _my_ closed doors. It, hurts. And I bet it hurts you more." _Maybe this isn't fair. No it isn't fair. It isn't fair of me to ask this of her, to not be able to give her what she deserves. She deserves someone who can make her smile, make her laugh and hold her, no matter who is watching. She should have to look around to see if the coast is clear, before it's safe to even hold my hand. What a simple gesture. If I was anyone else, Hermione could be in the arms of her boyfriend all day, laugh, and feel loved like she should. Like she deserves. _Draco stroked his fingers through her thick brown hair, loving the sparkle that seemed to have returned to her big brown eyes. _I don't deserve her. I never did, and I never will._ His hands dropped sadly from her hair, and he closed his eyes, his head hung forward.

But his hands never drooped by his sides. Instead, they were cradled together by a pair of soft, delicate hands against a warm chest, right at the base of a feminine neck.

"I'm sorry." He looked up, entranced by her beautiful eyes.

"…what for?"

"I should have known, you shouldn't have had to tell me." She laughed. "Where was that famous brain of mine? I swear it goes on holiday every time I'm near you." She beamed.

"I stupefy you?" he cocked his head to one side. Was that a good thing?

"Yep." Hermione chuckled, and pulled him further around the corner.

Hermione was happy, smiling again.

She was smiling more brightly than he had ever seen yet.

_Much more brightly than she had for Harry._ His pride swelled ever so slightly. "You know, I don't see anyone. Do you?" Draco blinked, and looked around. He took in all the smells and sounds surrounding him, from the dusty oils of the paintings, to the soft grating sound of the staircases changing direction smoothly.

"No." he turned his head back to her, only to be greeted by a chaste kiss on the leather over his cheek. "…no…no one at all." Draco cupped her face, and lowered his mouth to hers, desperately wanting more of her, yearning to worship all of her.

He brushed the smooth mouth of the mask over rose lips, back and forth, a soft thrumming vibrating from deep in his chest. A feral growl rumbled through his mask and against her lips, making Hermione tremble. He pushed his mouth against hers, only the leather separating them, getting hotter under the heat of their breath and wet from both sides.

Hermione dragged her hands down his front, feeling his lean chest through his skin tight shirt, wanting to 'claw' and pull on it. Draco's tail started to sway behind him, and he pressed his buff body hard against hers, until she was backed up completely against the wall. He slammed one fist above her head, and with the other he held the side of her face up for him. _No, I don't deserve her. But I'll be damned if I ever let her go without a fight. _He purred deeply, his eyes behind the lenses getting as narrow as slits when-

"Hermione!"

They both jumped apart, Hermione stepping forward and frantically fixing her hair back where it was before Draco finger combed it, and Draco twisted his body round until his back was the only thing on view. "Hermione! There you are!" Harry and Ron scuttled around the corner, out of breath and seemingly relieved. "We found your charms book on the table in the dining hall, _left behind_, and then Ron fell over you bag!" Harry said, half relieved half amused.

"We thought someone had kidnapped you!" Ron spluttered, getting his breath back. His cheeks were the same colour as his hair.

"Ha! Hardly. Oh, thank you Harry." She took her bag from him. "And you too Ron. I didn't mean to make you worry." She chuckled, before looking over her shoulder. "I was just doing some research that couldn't wait." Draco looked over his shoulder at her. She couldn't see it, but he was smirking at her. _Little minx. I'll give you research._

"Like always." Harry laughed. "So…what do you want to do before HOM studies? We have _hours_ yet."

"We could go hang in the common room." Ron suggested. _Where that oversized Snape successor can't follow us._ He thought bitterly to himself.

"Or we could go outside. They've relayed the pitches, and I haven't seen them yet."

"Or better yet, why don't you two go play little boys' games and leave Hermione to her research?" Draco spat. But Hermione knew better…

"I really am behind. You two go on behind me, I need to catch…up."

They had already gone. "Those two." She chuckled. Little did she know Draco was stood right behind her, his red eye lenses glowing maliciously and the soul reason for the boy's swift departure.

"Hermione." He purred. At first he hesitated, but he put his hands on her hips. "Behind closed doors." He whispered huskily into her ears, before snaking both hands round to her front, and pulling he back into the shadows…

AN: DA DA DA!

GUESS WHO'S BACK?

BACK AGAIN.

I AM BACK.

TELL A FRIEND!

I'm back with a new name!

Draguna DORAGON! Yay me!

Draco D: erm…isn't that just another way of saying Dragon?

Draguna Doragon: yep! Japanese _actually_! grins

Hermione: I thought the Japanese word for Dragon was Ryuu?

Draguna Doragon: It is.

Hermione:…then why did you say Doragon was Japanese?

Draguna Doragon: because it is. beams

Hermione: sweat drops but you just said-

Draco D: I'm guessing there is more than one way of saying it, right?

Draguna Doragon: Yes sir-ee-bob!

Draco D: folds arms and looks like his badass self

Hermione: rolls her eyes, then suddenly swoons over, collapsing

Draguna Doragon: takes her pen off of the paper and chuckles evilly at her shouldn't have rolled her know-it-all eyes at me heh heh.

Draco D: Hermione! NOOO! dives and picks her up WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!

Draguna Doragon: shrugs I don't like looking stupid. grins Besides…I thought you could use a present after guessing my name meaning so correctly.

Draco D: what are you- Looks at unconscious Hermione in his arms, looks up again with devilish glee Ohhhhh, _that_ kind of present. _Excuse_ me. vanishes into a shadow.

Draguna Doragon: well, I guess that just leaves me to-

Hermione: OHHHHHHHHDDDDRRRAAAACCCOOOOOO!

Draguna Doragon: Left eye twitches …roll things up…

Review and I'll update!

From

Oh you know who from by now…lol.

Draguna Doragon.


End file.
